Where We Belong
by Blame Blam
Summary: -YourSecretAdmirer3- Finally Sam is in New York. The only problem is, he's not living with his boyfriend. And his job is sucks. And his jealousy issues come back in form of an ancient enemy. Luckily for Sam he has it under control (really!) and can concentrate on getting presents. Only one questions remains. Should he celebrate Christmas with his or Blaine's family?
1. Wishes come true

Note: Here is my this year's Christmas Blam Fic! As always, I hope you enjoy it. _Put on some nice music, get coffee or a hot chocolate (with cinnamon! It's law at this time of the year), lighten candles and forget everything else around you that isn't Blam!_

Updates: Until the third Advent you'll be getting **three** chapters per week (Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday), afterwards **two** (Wednesday, Sunday). How does that sound? It's kind of like an Advent calender isn't it? xD

Ships and friendships: Blam, Kelliot, Seblaine (yes, the cat is out of the bag: Sebastian will be in it! You can happily hate him, though) and Samchel (_only_ friendship! Just to make sure you know since I have some history with them as pairing. This will _not_ happen here. However I can't guarantee that this is no jealousy factor for the Blam relationship...uhem) mentions of Ryley (Ryder/Marley) and Sam's still shipping Finchel.

Rating T for adult themes although you won't find any graphic stuff here. There's enough of that out there.

Summary: Finally Sam is in New York. The only problem is, he's not living with his boyfriend. And his job is sucks. And his jealousy issues come back in form of an ancient enemy. Luckily for Sam he has it under control (really!) and can concentrate on getting presents, creating a romantic advent season and preparing the holidays. Only one questions remains. Should he celebrate Christmas with his or Blaine's family? Surely they will spend it together… right?

**Where We Belong**

November 24th, Monday: 31 days until Christmas

Sam

"You have one and a half hour. Go!"

Sam closed his eyes and looked into his brain. Slide hammer, sledge hammer, claw hammer. He had studied this shit only yesterday so why had he already forgotten how each hammer looked?

He took a deep breath and decided to skip the first question of the test. The second asked him about the fibre saturation of wood. Huh.

Sam couldn't even say he hadn't signed up for this because he had. It was his own stupidity that had made him do it. Be a carpenter to take over the family business? Sure, why not. He hadn't looked up what carpenters were doing once. He hadn't known he had be an expert on tools. Like all those kinds of hammers. And saws, tape measures, utility knifes… useless and annoying!

The vocational school he was visiting was like high school only more boring. No Glee club. No fun allowed. All people were white and straight. And, even more disturbing, they were enthusiastic about cross sections of trees (third question).

Sam tipped his pen against the paper and looked around. Everybody was writing like crazy. The teacher sat at the desk, a steaming mug in front of him while he wrote into a notebook. The window showed Sam a blue but cold sky. He couldn't ponder about when the first snow would fall now, though. Sam focused on his paper again but the words blurred in front of his eyes. It was so senseless!

Forty-five minutes later he had enough. He would fail this test anyway, just like the last one. He got up and gave the teacher his sheet. The old man raised his eyebrows at his fast delivery but didn't say anything. Sam left the class room and went downstairs to the school's little cafeteria where he bought a hot chocolate, took a seat on an empty table and got out his phone.

_'i failed another test, this is so stupid, I'm coming to NYC'_ he wrote to his boyfriend.

It wasn't the first time Sam thought about going to the city. To be honest he hadn't thought much about anything else the last four months. Not just because he missed Blaine. They talked every day and it wasn't that bad (except that he longed to touch and kiss him). The thing was that Sam didn't want to be a carpenter. But how should he tell his Dad?

Blaine

Oh God, was it Christmas again? Blaine hadn't thought about it but this morning he went into the NYADA entrance hall he saw a big evergreen tree with red, blue and yellow lights flickering between its branches. He _so_ wasn't in a festive mood. There were plenty of tests coming, how should he find the time to buy presents? And it would be his and Sam's one-year-anniversary – what should they do?

At least once per week Sam mentioned that he wanted to come to New York. Blaine always answered with '_so what will you do'_ to that Sam responded that he didn't know and the topic died. Truth be told, Blaine wanted Sam to come here. So... couldn't the blond decide already and _do_ something?

Blaine reached the room of his acting class. He greeted his classmates, put his bag on the side and took off his jumper.

"And so we meet once more."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned around.

"Hi Sebastian. I suppose you want to work together again?"

"Finally he's getting it! My prayers were answered!"

Blaine shook his head. But he wasn't as annoyed about Sebastian as he used to be. First when he had discovered they were roomies he had complained to the dean. It hadn't helped since Madam Tibideaux had viewed the situation as a perfect opportunity for Blaine to get over personal grudges for the sake of his education. With time Blaine had gotten used to stupid comments and fake flirt attempts – after all Sebastian had always been like that – and indeed learned to live with the circumstances.

Still, whenever he could he escaped to the Hummel-Berry loft. If he could get along with Sebastian he could tolerate Kurt as well, especially since he and Elliot were back together.

"Good news!" Rachel lilted as he entered the loft this evening. Blaine quickly closed the door to leave behind the cold, grey November night. The loft was illuminated by soft light and the heating was on; a perfect place for Blaine to recover from the subway chill.

"Are Kurt and Elliot out?" Blaine asked while he put his jacket on the wardrobe. Gentle piano music was coming from the music player but elsewise it was too silent in order for Rachel's room mates to be here.

"Yes, it's only gonna be the three of us. It will be a cosy and snugly evening that provides a perfect opportunity for me to tell you the good news about my career. Now, as you know everything ended up in smoke only after I quit NYADA and they wouldn't take me back."

Blaine nodded along as he set up his laptop on the table. He started Skype but Sam wasn't online yet.

"So I asked myself, what should I do?" Rachel shrugged while she opened a bottle of wine in the kitchen. Blaine went to her to check if he could help with something.

"How can I still get famous on Broadway?"

Sandwiches and snacks were already prepared. Blaine took the plate and brought it to the couch.

"For a minute I considered going back to Lima and teaching the Glee club, can you imagine that? Silly me!" Rachel shook her head as she put down the bottle on the table.

"Yeah, that would've been..."

"So then the obvious solution came to me. I will..."

With a gentle '_bing_' the laptop screen lightened up and Sam's face appeared.

"Babe! Come here!"

Blaine hurried to the computer and pressed his cheek against the screen, as was Sam.

"So, I was just saying..." Rachel tried again.

"I missed you so much!" Blaine said. He leaned back and beamed at Sam, taking in his wonderful smile, his shining eyes and his beautiful lips.

"I missed you even more", Sam said. "Stupid school." He put his hand on the right corner of the screen and Blaine met it with his own. Touch via internet. That was what their relationship looked liked.

"Would you listen to me!" Rachel complained. "Don't pretend as if you don't see each other every night!"

"We don't, at least not for real", Blaine said, while Sam waved.

"Hey, Rachel? Everything good?"

"Yes! As I was just saying my daddies are fully supporting my decision to open my own studio!"

"Yey!" Sam pumped his fist. But Blaine frowned.

"What kind of studio? I thought you wanted to get famous?"

"Well, an art studio of course! I can make my own plays and my own advertisements and turn the name '_Rachel Berry_' into a term that stands for a well-known woman who in comparison to Barbra Streisand is nothing short of star quality!" Rachel stretched her arms as if already receiving applause.

"Uhu..." Blaine considered the idea. Was it a bad idea? Yes, it was. How would she ever get famous by making her own plays?

"Wow, cool, man!" Sam exclaimed. "Do you need someone, like a gal Friday, or a camera man?"

"Sam..." Blaine said.

"Why, yes, I do! I obviously can't make it on my own. I can't pay you very much, though, my daddies gave me a credit of, oh, well, I shouldn't talk about money, right, but if you really want to work for me, Sam, what skills do you have to offer?"

"I don't think this is a good idea", Blaine mumbled, while Sam already listed all of his talents.

"I have the best taste in movies ever, I can sing and dance, play guitar and mouth organ, I can totally hold a camera at you, and then of course there is my overflowing power of creativity."

"Deal!" Rachel clapped her hands and then bumped Sam's virtual fist.

"Sam, can we talk about it before you decide anything?" Blaine said.

"Why? It's the perfect opportunity to come to New York."

"But..." Blaine sighed. How could he say it wouldn't do any good for Sam's life career in the bigger picture without offending Rachel?

"Don't you want me to come?" Sam asked.

"Of course I want you to come! But..."

"And you can live with Kurt and me! Oh, we should have done this much earlier." Rachel said. "That calls for a celebration! Who wants wine? Blaine?" She poured wine into the empty glass on the table and also filled up her own.

Oh God. If this wouldn't end up in a catastrophe.

November 25th, Tuesday: 30 days until Christmas

Sam

His destiny finally got fulfilled! Sam had a job in New York. Yes! He had hopped around the house the whole day, just focusing on the tasks his dad gave him by the by and almost cut his finger with a saw. What a stupid, dangerous job!

But in the evening Sam's optimism yielded to nervousness. The house was quiet on this winter night. Sam's mother was reading his siblings a story in one of their rooms. Sam stood in the kitchen and waited for the water to boil. Outside it was snowing very lightly but sadly there were no Christmas decorations yet on the window. His mother would always wait until the first advent with it. He bet everything he had that in New York everything was glowing with glitter and lights already.

He had talked to his mother and she had supported his decision. The difficulty would be talking to his dad. Exactly what he was about to do now.

Sam took two mugs with tea to the living room and put them on the table. Dwight briefly looked up as Sam sat down on the couch.

"Ah, thanks."

"You're welcome. Uhm, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Oh God, he was really doing it. Luckily the universe was on his side. Sam only had to present his father the facts and he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Sure, son. What's up?"

"Okay, but listen first before you say something, yeah? So… the thing is…" Sam tapped his hands against his knees. He took a deep breath. Just spill it out.

"I hate being a carpenter."

He glanced at his dad but his expression remained unreadable.

"Look, I mean, taking over the family business had sounded great but I didn't know I had to be a handyman and use tools and calculate stuff in my head and…"

"Work?" Dwight suggested.

"It's not the kind of work that I am made for, dad", Sam said. "I want to be more… like… artsy."

His dad sighed heavily and ran a hand over his mouth. "I noticed you don't seem happy but I thought you had to get used to it first."

"It's not working like that. Look, I'm in that job for four months now and I hate it more and more every day."

"So what do you want to do? Quit? And then?" His father shook his head. "Things aren't that easy, son."

"But they are!" Now Sam could present his perfect plan. "Do you remember I told you that I applied to different jobs in summer?"

"Yeah?" Dwight frowned.

"Yeah, well, I haven't heard back from them but I have a friend who offered me to work with her..." Or for her, but who cared about the details. "It's an art project, I will be paid."

Dwight remained silent and Sam didn't know if that was good or bad. After all he was telling him he didn't want anything to do with the family business and move out. Oh yeah, maybe he should mention that.

"It's in New York", he said. "And I know, I know, it's far away but I will come visit you."

"New York is an expensive city. Where will you live?"

"Well, my friend also offered me to live with her."

"And you are sure it's not about the girl?"

"What girl?" Sam frowned. Had he only talked about the job, so really, sometimes his father was a bit weird.

"Rachel!"

"Rachel's not _a_ _girl_", Sam explained his father. "She's a friend. She's in love with Finn, well, I think. Also we'd be living with another boy, too, so… just friends, dad. It's about the work."

Dwight had forgotten that Sam was in a gay relationship ever since Blaine had left the house after Midsummer. And they never spoke about it, too. Sam's mother had said he needed time to adjust.

Okay, to be honest again he didn't look forward to living with Kurt who Sam had a serious villain thing going on with. Kurt was the villain, of course. But it was only a fist step. Of course he and Blaine would look for a apartment to live together as soon as Sam was in NYC.

"You are serious, aren't you?" Dwight asked. "You want to quit and go to New York."

"Yes!" Sam knew his dad would get it sooner or later. He restricted from clenching his fists and nodded.

"I already talked to mum and she said I should do what I have to do. Stevie can take over the family business if he wants to. Or Stacy."

His father scoffed but didn't say anything and stared at the muted TV. Sam sipped on his tea but it still was hot like hell.

"I have to be frank, son, I don't like it."

Sam bit his lip.

Dwight took a deep breath. "But I won't stand in the way if you want to try and find your luck elsewhere. If you want to go to New York, go."

"Yes! Thank you, dad!" Sam hugged Dwight and then jumped up. He had to go book the next flight he could catch. New York, Sam Evans was on his way!

November 26th, Wednesday: 29 days until Christmas

Blaine

Four a.m. It was freaking four a.m. and Blaine was sitting at an airport, sipping bad coffee and tucking himself in to his jacket to keep warm. Although it was early he was wide awake. Soon he would be in Sam's arms, be able to feel him, taste him, squeeze him against his own body. It had been too long since they last saw each other for a few days on Halloween. Well, technically a month but it felt so much longer.

When the arrival of flight 278 was announced Blaine got to the gates and held up the signpost he had made. It was big and read with bold letters '_My Sammy'_.

People were coming out, and Blaine nervously teetered on his feet. An outburst of butterflies shot through his tummy as he got the first glimpse of Sam. He was pale, had red tired eyes and wore a worn-out jeans. He was perfect.

"You bet I'm yours", Sam grinned as he came up to Blaine. He dropped his bags to the ground and threw his arms around Blaine so fast the black haired boy didn't have time to properly prepare. The signpost squashed between them as he pushed his nose into Sam's neck and put his arms around his boyfriend, returning the tight hug. Oh, how good it was. Sam's familiar and addicting scent rushed through Blaine's blood and made him feel like home. Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I love you", Sam mumbled.

"I love you, too."

Sam leaned back and clang to Blaine's eyes, joining their foreheads. Those green eyes were sparkling with the same passion Blaine felt rushing through his veins. Sam was the most perfect human being on earth and he wanted _him_, Blaine, an ordinary New York City boy. How that was possible Blaine would never understand. But he sure gave in as their lips were drawn to each other like opposite poles of a magnet. Oh God, how he had missed this.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the loft at quarter to five. Rachel had given Blaine a key so he didn't have to wake her or Kurt up. Sam's bed had been made the evening before so the blond now stripped off his jacket and shoes and plunked down on it.<p>

"I'm so tired!" he moaned.

"Are you hungry, too?" Blaine asked as he put one of Sam's bag on the ground.

Sam reached out his hand, so Blaine went to him and let himself be dragged down.

"You're staying, right?" Sam whispered.

"I have to get up in one hour", Blaine said.

"I don't care." Sam groaned again and made an attempt to put his arms around Blaine. But Blaine moved back to get rid of his own clothes; only then did he snuggle up to Sam and enjoyed the warm safety of his boyfriend. He soon fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later Blaine woke up after having put off his alarm at six o'clock because he had felt as comfortable as never since coming to New York. Sam's arms where a place he couldn't just leave; not after having missed them for so long.<p>

And Sam's arms wasn't the only thing he was feeling. Blaine smiled to himself at the pleasurable morning situation and pressed his face to Sam's chest.

"Mh, who's that, cuddling up to me...?" Sam mumbled.

"Hey", Blaine whispered. He moved up a bit and kissed Sam's cheek, nose and lips.

"You know, I want you to feel very welcome in New York", Blaine said.

"Mmmmh, already do."

"You could still feel better, I believe. Let me help you."

Blaine moved downwards and vanished under the sheets.

"I can't believe you slept in your jeans", he commended as he opened Sam's zipper.

"Oh, that is, yeah, good idea. Uh."

Blaine grinned at Sam's moan and got to work.

Sam

After the best wake-up-call ever Sam took a shower and had bagels for breakfast with his boyfriend. When they had eaten they went to bed again because somehow they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But as he finally got up for real he was eager to see New York. He hadn't been here before – whenever they had met up during the last months it had been in Lima while Blaine had visited his parents. Coming to think of it, sleeping in a house without the Andersons close by was _way_ better.

"Wow. Oh my God. Wow." Sam couldn't stop staring at the fattest pine tree ever on Time Square. Now it was official: Christmas had begun!

"Yup, you've come to the right place", Blaine chuckled.

"We take a picture, right now! Go stand there!" Sam pointed to the tree and got out his phone. He looked around and saw some Asian tourists taking pictures as well. Yeah, stereotypical but who cared. He asked them to take a picture with his phone and hurried to stand next to Blaine, arm around his shoulders and smiling at the camera.

Although it was early afternoon at the end of November the stores were busy with people buying presents. Because yes, that was what they were buying, Sam knew it. He made the mistake to ask Blaine what he wanted for Christmas and then had to look at different sorts of bowties. Because those were sooo important for Blaine's musical education. Yeah... Sam would not get his boyfriend unromantic pieces of clothing for Christmas.

And then there was their anniversary. One year. One whole year without breaking up once. Sam had never been together with anyone for a whole year. It had to be celebrated super-mega-fantastically!

It was already dark when they came back to the loft at six. It smelled like tomatoes and basil and Sam immediately realised he was hungry like hell.

"Saaam!"

Without forewarning brown locks attacked his face. He returned the hug Rachel gave him and patted her back. She broke away and grinned at him.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Only yesterday", he said.

"How are you? How was your flight? Oh, I see you already met Blaine!"

"Yeah, he was like, running around on the street so I figured, hey, that guy looks like Rachel's roomie. I picked him up and took him home."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Ooooh, how great!" Rachel ran back to the kitchen while Sam waggled his eyebrows at Blaine.

"No, you're a stallion."

"_What?_" Blaine blushed and took out his best reproachful look. Sam knew he didn't mean it but he went to him and hugged him, better save than sorry.

"Mh, okay", Blaine mumbled as he snuggled up. "You're, too, by the way."

Sam chuckled. Blaine leaned back, their eyes met for a few moments and then Sam felt wonderful silky lips on his mouth. And it wasn't hormones that shot through his body and made him shudder with pleasure, it was pure love. Holy, sacred, heaven-made...

"Oh my God! I'm blind!"

A high voice tore them apart and Sam rolled his eyes while turning his head to the incoming people. It was Kurt, who held his hands in front of his eyes and Elliot, who waved cheerfully.

"This is how it's gotta be from now on, isn't it?" Kurt said. He took down his hands, sighed and went to put his jacket away.

"Good to see you, too!" Sam said and, with a mumbled voice: "Not."

"Hey", Elliot protested.

"He doesn't mean it", Blaine said. He nudged Sam's arm. "Remember, we are nice to Kurt now."

"Tsk." Sam took off his own jacket. Okay, maybe he had agreed to a truce because Blaine had reported that Kurt really liked Elliot and wasn't standing in their way anymore. But this comment just now proved him wrong!

Blaine pressed his jacket into Sam's hand and took a phone call for that he went to the living room section. Sam hang up the jacket and went to the kitchen. When Rachel looked into the fridge he tried the soup she was making. Yummy!

"No, I'm not!" Blaine said pretty loud. Sam frowned into his direction and his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"One night doesn't make me a missing person! And tonight I won't be there either. I told you my boyfriend was coming to town", Blaine said. Sam could hear it because he sneaked nearer, pretending to look at the books on the shelf.

"Of course I will come to the classes tomorrow", Blaine said. "Don't tell me you... oh. Okay. Well, thanks."

Suddenly his voice was softer. Sam raised his eyebrows. Damn, who was he talking to? Someone from his school, obviously. Wait. It couldn't be...

Sam jerked around. "Sebastian?"

Blaine nodded. Sam stretched out his hand.

"I'll think about it. And, uh... Sam wants to talk to you?", he said into the phone. Sam nodded.

A second later he pressed Blaine's phone to his ear.

"Listen to me, Smythe."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're not going to threaten him, are you?"

"Keep your dirty little fingers from my boyfriend or I will castrate you personally."

Blaine shook his head and went to the kitchen.

"So we finally talk", Sebastian said. "How's the farm of your daddy going? All cows in the stable?"

"Very funny."

"I appreciate your forthright approach. You're right, let's be honest with each other. You probably know already your time is limited and that's why you so freaked out. My heart breaks for you, Sam, really. But that's life, I'm sorry. I'm sure you will find someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Sam pressed his lips together and his shoulders tensed. He glanced at Rachel and Blaine who talked as if nothing bad was happening.

"You know what I'm talking about. By the end of the year Blaine will be mine and you will be alone."

"No, he won't. He loves me."

"We'll see about that. Bye!"

Connection interrupted. Sam threw the phone on the couch and clenched his fists. This was it. His chance to work on his jealousy issues. Blaine would never go to Sebastian. He had proven more than once that he loved Sam. And Sam trusted him. Problem solved!

"And? Did Sebastian bow to your authority?" Blaine asked amused as Sam came to the kitchen.

"Yes, he did. After all he had to admit that I'm the man in your life and nothing will ever change that."

"Awww", Rachel said.

"He's got a point there." Blaine grinned as he stirred the soup. Rachel poured herself a glass of white wine.

"But seriously, guys, are you two talking about the future and stuff? Because I remember that once you were convinced that Kurt was your soul mate." Rachel lowered her voice at the last sentence and curiously looked at Blaine.

"The proposal was so touching!" Rachel lay a hand onto her chest. Sam's chest on the other hand started to ache. He remembered the proposal as well. How he had hated himself and life and how he had wished the words Blaine had uttered were meant for him.

"Do you remember your speech, do you?" Rachel asked. Blaine just kept pursing his mouth and staring into the pot.

"Anyway, it's Christmas now", Sam said. He pushed Rachel to the couch and luckily Elliot and Kurt now showed up so she was busy annoying them. Sam went back to Blaine, put his arms around his waist and his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Are you beating yourself up because you were young and foolish?" he asked quietly. "We all once were."

"We're still young, Sam. It has only been a year and a half ago."

Sam stared into the pot, too. Red liquid was bubbling there.

"All those big words I used", Blaine said. "That we were looking for each other in every lifetime, that my soul remembered him from before, that we were meant to be together forever and I want to spend my life loving him..."

Blaine sighed and turned around. Sam let go of him and held his eyes while Blaine took his hands.

"It's a fantasy I had had for a long time. I wanted to meet someone like that, and when you're in love of course you think everything is perfect and forever. But the connection I was talking about wasn't even there at that moment. I proposed to make it come back."

Sam gulped. They had never talked that detailed about Blaine's ex – and certainly not when he was only a few metres away.

"Did you know Kurt had planned on saying no?" Blaine asked.

"Why did he say yes, then?"

That wasn't even what Sam wanted to know. That soul mates thing Blaine was talking about... he hadn't mentioned it during the last year, not in regards to them. So... was it what he had looked for all this time?

"I don't know. I guess my words were moving and... to be honest, would you reject someone when a hundred of people are staring at you, wanting you to agree?"

"Uh... probably not", Sam said. "But I wasn't staring at Kurt."

Blaine prodded his nose against Sam's. "I know."

"Hey, you two love birds, will we get to eat something today?" Elliot called.

Sam sighed as Blaine retreated from their intimacy and took up cooking again.

"Get some plates, will you?" he said.

"I'm living here since not even one day and already have to work", Sam mumbled to himself as he did so.

After the meal they watched a movie and Sam inconspicuously observed Kurt and Elliot. They weren't very affectionate with each other. Yes, Elliot had laid an arm around Kurt and the younger one's head was on Elliot's shoulder but they never kissed or flirted. Sam didn't get it. He needed to express his feelings _a lot_.

He needed to kiss Blaine a lot.

"Will Blaine stay overnight?" Kurt asked as the credits rolled over the screen.

"Yes, I will."

"Okay, then we're going to your apartment again", Kurt said to Elliot. "I don't need to hear _that_."

"I thought you said he's on our side", Sam whispered.

"No, I said he won't stand in our way anymore." Blaine shook his head. "And to be honest, I don't want him to listening in, either."

"What about Rachel?"

They both looked at the girl. She was asleep on Elliot's other shoulder, snoring mildly.

"I think the wine will keep her out for quite a while", Blaine said.

"Good", Sam smirked.

A few minutes later Kurt and Elliot left. But instead of rushing to bed Blaine started to collect the dirty glasses.

"Can you carry Rachel to her bed?" he asked. "I don't want her to sleep on the couch."

"So wake her up."

"Come on, Sam." Blaine went to the kitchen and opened the dish washer. Sam sighed and got up. Second task on his first day here.

"So, I hope you're passed out really deep cause Blaine and I will be doing stuff", Sam said as he put down Rachel on her bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Mh? Sam?"

"Sh, sleep! You're not awake, right?"

She didn't answer anymore so no, she wasn't. He pulled the curtains to her section closed and went to his own. His suitcase still stood here, his clothes from yesterday on the ground. Tomorrow he would start to be neat and tidy. Or maybe next year because he needed a good New Year's resolution.

"I just hope I can get up tomorrow", Blaine said as he entered the section. Sam sat on his bed and sniffed on his socks.

"Of course you can."

"I don't know, this morning I couldn't leave you and your warm, cosy, perfect arms." Blaine sat down next to Sam and threw his arms around him. Sam let go of his socks and turned to his boyfriend.

"Then I'll get up too so we can grab a bite together", he mumbled into his neck. Fuck, he had missed Blaine so much. His tiny yet solid body, his ridiculous sweet hair gel and the way he practically inhaled Sam when they hugged.

"You'd do that?"

"It's not like I'm here on vacation. I have a job, too", Sam said.

Blaine sighed and moved back. "Yeah, about that..."

"I don't know the details yet. Rachel will tell me more tomorrow."

Blaine puckered his lips. "What if it is something that won't take you anywhere?"

"Then I look for something else. But Blaine, I swear, this is a good chance for me."

"We'll see about that, okay?" Blaine stroked over Sam's hair. It was a gesture Sam had missed, too. In fact he had missed every touch and scent and taste of Blaine. Naturally Sam put his lips to his boyfriend's neck.

"Mmh, Sam." Blaine rolled his head to the side.

"You like that?" Sam whispered. He nibbled on the other's earlobe. So delicious.

"Yes... Come."

Blaine robbed backwards and got comfy on the bed. Sam followed him, joining his mouth with Blaine's skin as soon as possible again. So freaking perfect. He felt Blaine's hands wandering over his body and shivered.

Damn, it was good to finally live in New York.

* * *

><p><span>AN: How did you like the first chapter? Too boring, not enough angst? Too fluffy? Don't be afraid, that will change soon.

Coming up on Tuesday: Sebastian finds a reason why he has to kiss Blaine. What will Sam think about it? And can it be that Rachel utilizes her position as Sam's boss to make him her personal slave, can that _really_ be?


	2. Your biggest fan

Thank you for your reviews, Amy and rokeat! :-) And I'm sorry I'm late. I will try to keep to the schedule now. READ: This is a Christmas story and you are only allowed to read it without stress. You need to have a drink (hot chocolate, coffee, tea...) and some chocolate and, if you like, listen to some nice music. The time reading here should be a sweet treat! :-)

November 27th, Thursday: 28 days until Christmas

When the alarm went off Blaine moaned and put it off. No, it was too cold out there.

"Sebastian, no!" Sam mumbled.

Blaine turned to his blond boyfriend. His face was pressed into the pillow and his hair was standing up to all sides. Blaine lightly shook his shoulder and Sam jerked up. He looked around.

"What? Where... am I?"

"In New York, sweetie."

"Oh." Sam yawned, rubbed his eyes and lay down on the side, catching Blaine's eyes.

"Is this what I'm going to see every day I wake up now?"

"I sure hope so", Blaine said with a smile before he leaned in for a good-morning-kiss. He wouldn't address Sam's sleepy ramblings. Blaine knew that Sam had some trouble with jealousy but apart from his threat towards Sebastian yesterday (which had been, by the way, totally adorable) he hadn't freaked out yet. Hopefully it would stay that way. Especially since Sebastian had suggested they'd audition for a play that was looking for a gay couple. They'd have to demonstrate their 'amazing chemistry' to the judges.

Blaine had said he'd think about it. He would see how Sam reacted to it and if it wasn't too bad he would do it. It was a good opportunity to improve his acting skills and of course would top up his resume. Every step on the way towards Broadway fame was a good one.

"Are you aware that it's Christmas time?" Sam said as they got up.

"I am", Blaine said. "Suddenly there was a monster tree in the NYADA entrance hall. Where has the time gone? I'm _so_ not in a festive mood. I have tests coming up and things to do and..." Blaine moaned as he grabbed his red trousers. They were from the day before because he hadn't thought of bringing fresh ones. Before classes would start he'd have to get changed.

"You're... not in a mood for Christmas?"

Blaine pulled up his trousers and turned to his boyfriend.

"Oh, Sam, it's not a catastrophe. I'm sure I will be soon."

"Yeah... sure." Sam put on a shirt. Blaine sighed and went to the blond, wounding his arms around him.

"I'm always in the mood to be with you if that makes up for it", he whispered.

"It's just... Christmas! Remember last year? It was so romantic! And now it's our first real anniversary."

"So Midsummer wasn't real?"

"It was real but only half-year-stuff. Christmas is bigger. More romantic! Because it's cold outside and we can snuggle up in front of the fire place every night and read stories to each other..." Sam's eyes lightened up and Blaine chuckled. He pressed his mouth to the other's cheek.

"I like the sound of that. Though... maybe not every night. I have much homework and practises."

"But we will see every day, right? Even with not living together. A thing that will change, soon, too, of course."

Blaine kissed Sam's mouth and felt a little weight falling off his shoulders when Sam went with it. He didn't want to promise Sam things from which he didn't know whether he could keep them. Seeing each other every day sounded great but could they make it happen when each of them had other obligations?

* * *

><p>Blaine hurried into his room and took off his clothes. Sebastian had told their teachers Blaine's absence yesterday had been due to a family emergency so Blaine didn't have to think about an excuse; still he had to catch up on the missed material.<p>

After the briefest shower of his whole life he rushed to his first class. Naturally his bag opened as he ran through a hallway so he had to stop and gather his stuff. It didn't help that people trampled all over it and not one even thought of lending him a hand.

Cursing this day Blaine arrived just in time for his art class and took place in the last row. Contrary to high school the students here were eager to learn something and make a good impression on the teachers so the seats in the front row were the most popular.

After the third lesson he had a free period and went to the coffee store on the campus to get his notes in order. Apparently the teachers thought their students didn't have a life outside of school since they gave them like thirty pages to read, ten to write and two books to work through per day. At least that was what it felt like. Blaine would need a few hours to get it done and it had to be done today because tomorrow there would be more.

He sighed. Would he be able to do it and meet Sam today?

But yeah... they just had to _make_ it possible. So Blaine took up his phone and called his boyfriend. As usual he was greeted with an enthusiastic "Babe!" which made him smile and his tummy flatter. Hopefully Sam would never get bored taking up Blaine's call.

"Hey Sammy", Blaine said. "How's your day?"

"It's fantastic! Rachel set up a staff meeting and we went to a diner to eat while brainstorming. You should see the list of our ideas! Like, we will totally be famous within a week!"

"Uhu, that sounds good", Blaine said. "But, uhm, if that doesn't happen don't -"

"And then we checked for rooms to rent. The studio needs to have all possible stuff like electronic things and good lightening and proof sound walls."

"Proof sound walls?"

"Rachel's voice is pretty loud and strong. She said the neighbours who complain about her singing in the loft are very bitter people, disappointed by their own lives."

"Okay."

"How are you doing? I miss you."

Blaine looked at his papers and sighed. "Good, so far. I have a lot of homework for tonight, though."

"Oh. So... you want me to come over instead of you coming here?"

Blaine nodded. "That would be great, Sam."

Outside it started to rain and the few students on the campus hurried to get inside. Blaine watched rain drops running down the shop's window and moved his chair a bit closer to the heater. The weather really didn't help with getting into a festive mood.

* * *

><p>The coffee shop intervention had been what Blaine had needed. He took the last sip from his medium drip and went back into the school, ready to get through the rest of the day so tonight he could get the reward he deserved.<p>

Unfortunately the rest of the day didn't make it easier for him.

"Blaine, heeey! How's my cutie-putie-pie?"

"Your _what?_" Blaine asked with disbelieve as he placed his bag on a chair at the side.

"It's my new nickname for you. Don't you like it?" Sebastian asked, sitting down on the next chair.

"What does it even mean?" Blaine shook his head and got out of his jersey.

"Have you thought about it?" Sebastian said. Blaine sat down and started to take off his shoes.

"No, I was busy."

"With Sam?" Sebastian waggled his eyebrows.

"That's private."

"Oh come on! We're friends, aren't we? I told you about that guy the other day... what was his name again...?"

"Dustin?" Blaine said. He was ready for the acting class to start now and rubbed his hands. The teacher was already in the room, talking to a student.

"Dustin! He was fit and agile, and so hot!"

"Then why didn't you go on a second date with him?"

Sebastian shrugged. Blaine didn't really care, anyway. He got up and stretched his arms. He would talk tonight to Sam about some things he would have to do as an actor. Hopefully without big problems. Blaine didn't know what he would do if Sam was completely against him kissing other people during a play. Being an Broadway singer who couldn't take on roles in a love story would not only suck; it would be a death sentence to his career. Sam just had to see that. He had to.

Just when Blaine had settled down to start his homework his mother called. Typically.

"Honey, how _are_ you? I saw your Facebook post? Did something happen?"

"What... I... what? Since when do you even know about Facebook?" Blaine's jaw dropped. His mothers hobbies were knitting, cooking, baking, and annoying him. The century year old computer that was standing in his father's work room was exactly that – a computer his dad used for work. His mum had never _ever_ so much as touched it.

"Oh, Carol told me how much great recipes I could get from that thing, the internet, so I purchased a second hand laptop and your father taught me how to use it. Isn't it just fantastic, all the possibilities! I really don't know why I haven't thought of it earlier. And it's such a good way to keep in touch with my lovely children. I sent you a friend's request."

Oh my God. Blaine opened his laptop and switched it on. This couldn't be happening.

"Well?" his mother asked.

"No, nothing happened, it just..." Blaine said. He got distracted when his Facebook profile opened. He hadn't been online since yesterday morning and quickly read through the comments on his post.

_B. : what a night! _

_Comments: 16_

_thesmythemaster: details?_

_Rachel Barbra Berry: Sebastian, are you interested in a job that will make you super-famous? As my personal assistent? I mean I do have one but two would be so much better! _

_thesmythemaster: I'd rather DIE_

_Carla Anderson: OH GOD WHat happened? Are you okay honey? _

_SamEv: don't worry mrs A! he had a bad dream like he dremt thaht u died! I protected him!_

_thesmythemaster: is that what we call it now?_

_ : oh my god leave them alon thesmythemaster_

_Finn Hudson: congrats Blaine ;)_

_MarLeyRose: what are you all thinking of? Maybe they just went to see a nice movie_

_BritneySPierce: No Marley they got naked together_

_MarLeyRose: you don't know about that. Why would Blaine post that_

_BritneySPierce: because he is proud of having sex with sam. sam has a really great dick i can understand that. like a big human lolly. wait let me see if i can find a photo_

_SamEv: BritneySPierce READ UR MAIL BFORE U DO ANYTHING AND THEN DO NOT DO ANTHING!_

_Finn Hudson: lol I want to see it_

_thesmythemaster: me too_

_SamEv: NOT FUNNY! STOP IT ALL OF U!_

Blaine closed his eyes, sighed and massaged his temples. That was it, he would never post anything on Facebook ever again. He typed in another comment as he listened to his mothers story about a new cake recipe.

_B. : I had to get up at 3 am and drive to the airport in the middle of the night but you just imagine whatever floats your boat._

"...smelled so good even Burt ate a piece of it, you know, normally he's got on a special diet to stay healthy. Honey, what I meant to ask you, when will you arrive for the holidays? Your brother already said he'd come on the twentieth. Isn't that nice? If you could make it that early we'd have so much time to catch up and have a nice family time together!"

"Burt? And you said something about Carol... are the Hummel-Hudsons you're new best friends?"

"I have always gotten along with them very well. And what is wrong about two mothers bonding over the fact that their sons are off to New York to purchase their dreams and get famous? Hey, maybe you could catch a flight here with Kurt together. The journey would be so much easier when a friend accompanies you."

"Yeah, we could probably do that. Sam would be there, too, you know that, right? He's welcome in our house at Christmas, isn't he?"

"Doesn't he want to spend those days with his family? He's such a nice, good-hearted country boy and should stay with his family, don't take that away from him."

"We haven't talked about that until now. If Sam wants to be with his family then I'll go with him."

"But honey! You can't do that to your poor mother. You spent last year's Christmas away already. This year you'll have to celebrate with us. Don't you want to see us? And your brother? How long is it since you last talked?"

"Well, now and then he sends me pictures of him with a celebrity..."

"Don't make Sam leave his family, honey. He loves them so much he even chose to work with them, that's so adorable, isn't it?"

"Yeah... he doesn't anymore. He quit and came to New York, yesterday actually."

"Oh."

Blaine tipped against a textbook. "Look, I need to do homework now."

He looked up as the door opened. In came Sebastian who glanced at him before he went to his cupboard.

"You made that poor boy leave his family? Really, Blaine? He doesn't belong to New York. You are using his good heart so you're not alone. I get how lonely it can get when you're working hard but..."

"What do you think of me? I didn't make him do anything. It was his own decision and he does belong here! I need to go now, okay? Bye."

"Remember to accept my friend's request on Facebook! Also, I send you an email with a nice recipe for Irish stew. You eat enough, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Goodbye, mum."

Before she could start a new topic Blaine interrupted the connection and put his phone away. His head was hurting. Could this day get any worse? Hopefully tomorrow things would be better. And the weekend would be great. He would do all of his homework on Friday so he could just be with Sam on Saturday and Sunday. No one else. Just them. Oh God, yes.

"Ah, family affairs. Always so much fun", Sebastian said, sitting down on his bed.

Blaine shook his head. "She's just... herself. Well. I need to get to work now." He pulled his notebook closer and took a pen.

"No visiting Mr. Lover-Lover tonight?"

"He's coming over later", Blaine mumbled.

"Oh God. I'm gonna have to get out my ear plugs."

Blaine rolled his eyes but focused on the text in front of him.

* * *

><p>Sam sent a longing gaze to the man with the hot dog. He wanted one. He needed to eat, okay? He couldn't run around all day without food – or without food since lunch. That was inhuman. He shouldn't have to do this.<p>

"Rachel, can we, like, stop now and..."

"No! We haven't reached our goal for today!"

Rachel stood in the middle of the pavement and read a newspaper. People rushed past her but she never took her eyes off the paper.

"Okay, how about a break then? You not, of course, but I go and fetch a hot dog. I'm hungry!"

Rachel sighed deeply. "If you must. But don't be gone longer than two minutes."

"Gotcha!"

Sam was at the hot dog booth faster than he could say 'Rachel would make the best world-overtaker ever if she would put her intentions to it' (one of the possible slogans for her studio) and got in line.

The booth was decorated with an ever-green garland and red bows. And that wasn't the only festive decoration Sam had seen today. The whole city was full of it! It was so great, perfect. How could Blaine not be in the mood? Christmas meant cookies, colourful lights and presents! Sweet cinnamon kisses, baked apples, joyous songs!

Maybe Sam should make a list to show it to Blaine. But first he got out his phone and quickly checked Facebook. Finally Brittany had answered his private mail.

_BritneySPierce: y not? don't you want marley to see your dick? maybe she would want to sleep with you then! that would be so cool right? sam I also send a photo to finn and sebastian, they asked for it_

Was she totally crazy now?

"Yeah?" the hot dog seller said. Sam looked up. It was his turn, oops.

"One hot dog", he said and then he called Brittany.

"Holly jolly Yuletide!" she answered, accompanied by the sound of a bell. Normally something that Sam would approve. But not now.

"Brittany, you listen good and you listen closely, you hear me? Do not send that photo to Marley, Finn or Sebastian. Not to anybody. When I agreed to take it you said it was for private use. _Do not send it!_"

"Hello, who is there?" Brittany asked.

"Two dollars." The hot dog man held out a bun with a sausage squeezed between the two halves and looked bored at Sam.

"Hurry up!" somebody shouted from the line behind him.

"Brittany, this is Sam Evans, your ex-boyfriend", Sam said. With his right hand he got out his wallet. It was hard to open it with just one hand, though.

"Oh, hello, Sam! I was just looking at pictures of you! I miss our time together. Are you calling to get back together with me? We could totally pull off long distance. We could have Skype sex. Like I do with Jenny all the time. She's in my maths class but she likes it that way."

"Uhu, listen." Sam pressed his chin and shoulder against the phone and used both of his hands to open his wallet. He fished out two dollar bills and laid it on the greasy counter.

"Do _not_ send that photo to Marley", he said as he fumbled to get his wallet shut. In his attempt to squash it under his elbow and take the hot dog his phone fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Sam bent down to take it. His wallet fell down, too, and coins spread all over the pavement.

"Fuck, no!"

"How much longer does this take?" someone called. Luckily the man behind Sam got down to pick up some coins for him.

"Thanks", Sam said. "Today's is just one of those days..."

"Sam! What are you doing there? It's three minutes now!" Rachel appeared. She took up Sam's phone and received the hot dog the seller desperately tried to get rid of. While she bit into it she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Oh, hey Brittany! How are you?"

"Damn", Sam cursed. He put the last coins into his wallet, thanked the man again and got up.

"What? Oh my God! No, _euw_, why would I want to see that? Brittany!" Rachel said. She almost chocked on the hot dog. Sam quickly took it and glared angrily at her.

"Really? Marley? Huh." Rachel looked at Sam. Now his wallet was in his pocket again and they were walking down the road he tried to get his phone, too. But Rachel turned away all the time and continued her conversation.

"Are you aware that Sam is in a relationship with Blaine? … I'm pretty sure Blaine would mind, yes... Yes, also when you send it to him, too... No, I'm pretty sure they won't break up so Sam can sleep with Marley... yes, really, really sure."

Sam pursed his lips. Could he have his phone back now? He wasn't hungry anymore. He stuffed the hot dog into a bin and then attacked Rachel with both hands, pulling her arm down and grasping his phone. She squealed but Sam put the phone to his ear.

"Brittany, have you sent it to anyone?"

"I can't decide which one."

Sam's jaw dropped. "How many did you take? You said one..."

"Oh, Sam, I had to get it right!"

"Brittany, can you do something for me?"

"Yes?"

"Delete them. All of them. We're over so you don't need them anymore."

"Sometimes I still miss your dick, Sam. Jenny doesn't have one."

"Oh God, stop talking like that! We're over! Now delete it. That's an order!"

"Oh gosh, how tacky can you get?" Rachel mumbled.

"You don't have to get mean", Brittany said.

"I'm sorry but this is important. Are you on it?"

"Yes, yes. I delete all pictures of your dick. Bye, Sam's dick! Click!"

"Empty the bin, too."

"My room mate empties the bin every Friday. Today is Thursday."

"The bin of the computer."

Rachel stopped at the entrance of a big brown building and tagged on Sam's arm, gesturing up.

"Tenth floor! Let's hope it will be good."

"Oh, Jessy just wrote me, I have to go! Bye Sam!" Brittany said and the connection was interrupted. Damn! She still had those pics on her computer. Hopefully she didn't know how to access them in the bin.

* * *

><p>NYADA dorm rooms, third floor, chamber 28b. It was easy enough to find. And Sam was prepared for dealing with Sebastian. He would just ignore him or be friendly and smile to everything he said because the former Warbler had no ground to stand on. Yup.<p>

But when he entered the room Sebastian wasn't even there. Well, good for him! Sam grinned at Blaine who got up from his desk and greeted him with a kiss.

"I had the most horrible day", he said.

"What happened?" Sam took off his jacket and scarf and put them on the chair.

They went to sit on Blaine's bed. In the room also stood two cupboards, two desks and of course another bed. Sam pretended it wasn't there and turned his back to it as he listened to Blaine.

"And of course they gave me even more homework to do", Blaine finished. "I will never get it done."

"Of course you will! Imagine how easy-peasy it will be doing it while we're cuddling."

"You wouldn't care if I was absent-minded?"

"I can listen to music and relax", Sam agreed. "As long as I feel you I'm good."

"Awww!" Blaine leaned forward and snuggled up to Sam, who put his arms around his tiny little boyfriend.

"Christmas music", Sam said.

"What?"

"I will listen to Christmas music."

"That is a good idea." Blaine sighed and stroked over Sam's abs. "How was your day?"

But before Sam could tell him the door opened and Sebastian came in. Sam's stomach tightened but he didn't let on anything.

"Heeey cutie-putie-pie. Oh, hello other guy."

Blaine sat up. "That is very rude, Sebastian. You know Sam's name. And stop calling me that."

"Hey Sebastian", Sam mumbled.

"I'm still waiting for a photo of a certain part of your body, Sam. Hey, maybe we could have a threesome!"

Blaine frowned. "_What?_"

"Shut up", Sam said. "Nobody wants to hear about your perverted fantasies."

Yeah... looked like relaxing in this room just got a bit harder. Sam turned his back to Blaine's room mate again and told his boyfriend all about Rachel's apartment hunt. During it Blaine brought some papers to the bed and they got comfy on it, lying down and entangling with each other.

"And then the last one", Sam moaned. "It was on the tenth floor but – of course – the lift was out of order. It was an ordinary two-room apartment but one room was really huge while the other wasn't. So she said we could work in the big one and use the small one for all the stuff."

"You took it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, after I put my food down", Sam said. Okay, yeah. He had whined to Rachel that they couldn't waste more hours with room hunting.

"My strong, powerful boyfriend", Blaine grinned and rubbed over Sam's chest.

"Oh yeah." Sam waggled his eyes. Blaine's delicious lips met his. Was there such a thing as a Christmas chap stick? If there was Sam would put it on and kiss Blaine with it and _boom_, the other one would be in a festive mood.

"Oh God, spare me the PDA", Sebastian said.

Blaine wanted to move back but Sam held on to his shoulder and kept him where he was. Sebastian could go away if he didn't want to see them snogging.

"So, has Blaine told you yet about our audition?"

Now Blaine pulled back. "I said I'm not sure about it!"

"Mh?" Sam licked over his lips and glanced at Sebastian. He was sitting cross legged in his bed and had nothing better to do than observe them.

"You're not sure whether to audition for a play that will most probably go to Broadway because the producers had several shows there and are able to take on the really big stars but decided to give juniors from NYADA a chance? Really?"

"Yeah, sounds good", Sam said, nudging Blaine's leg. The black haired boy shook his head and watched his hands.

"There's a hook", he said quietly. "They are looking for two actors that would have to portray a gay couple. And while it's not said candidates will be cast together they want auditions that ask for intimate interaction."

"So...?" Sam frowned.

"So Blainey would have to kiss other guys", Sebastian said.

"Oh." Sam bit his lip without taking his eyes from his boyfriend who still observed his hands. A big fat lump crept into his throat when he thought about Blaine kissing other people. But being an actor did ask for that. Sam knew that. He had never pondered about it but everybody knew it. So he swallowed down the lump and took Blaine's hand.

"Hey, look at me. Don't let such an opportunity pass by just because of that. I'm okay with it. I mean, I'm not _okay _but I want you to be famous and successful and support you all the way through. Of course you are going to that audition and you will _rock_ it!"

Blaine looked up, his huge puppet eyes full of sunshine. "Really?"

"You will get the role and I will come to your opening night. You know I'm your biggest fan ever." Sam leaned forward and lightly smacked Blaine's lips.

"Thank you", Blaine whispered. He hugged Sam tightly and sighed with relief. His joy was touchable and Sam was proud he could make Blaine feel like that. Of course he would support him! What else?

"Isn't that great, wow! Your boyfriend gives us permission to get it on. I feel so grateful, thank you, Sam", Sebastian said. Sam's stomach tightened again as if he had to throw up. What?

Blaine leaned back and patted Sam's shoulder with a bright smile but Sam turned to Sebastian. Who looked way too smug. But then Sam remember his words. 'Our audition'. They wanted to go there together. Damn. No.

"It _is_ great", Blaine affirmed. "I know how hard it is for Sam but he still does it. For me. He's the best boyfriend ever."

"Awww..." The knot in his stomach shrank and his heart opened up. Blaine looked so happy. And Blaine could never love this stupid idiot. Also, Sam had his jealousy under control. This right now proved it. So he connected with Blaine's eyes and let their warmth seep into his own body.

"No, you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Shut up, you are." Blaine giggled and their hands found each other, fingers entwining.

"Ugh, gross. Let me know when you're in your right senses again." Sebastian got up and left the room. Sam knew it from the door slamming because he never let go of Blaine's eyes.

"You're distracting me from my homework", Blaine said as their foreheads met.

"Sorry. I can go if you want me to."

"Mh... I think I'm okay with getting distracted."

"Good. Because I'm going to kiss you now."

"Oh, are you?"

"Shut up." Sam moved forwards and captured Blaine's smooth lips.

They were here, together. Life wasn't perfect but they certainly were. The way their mouths nuzzled to one another and the way their bodies collided with the intent to touch each other and the way every contact made Sam's heart pound was pure bliss.

Blaine's hand glided under Sam's pullover and made Sam's whole body feverish. Without thinking about it he tugged on Blaine's jersey. It made Blaine giggle.

"Here?"

"Just put a sock on the door knob. That's still the sign, right?"

Blaine moaned and nodded. He kissed Sam again, then leaned to his ear.

"Get under the sheets", he whispered before he got up and left. Suddenly it was cold although Sam still felt like he was camping in a desert. He quickly got out of his clothes – except his boxers since he loved when Blaine pulled them off – and climbed into the tiny queen bed. The sheets were white, heavy and lonely. Not for long, luckily. A few moments later Blaine slipped under them, less clothes on his body than before.

"We're so crazy", he snickered.

"Come here!" Sam pulled his boyfriend closer and enjoyed the soft skin-on-skin feeling. The day wasn't as bad as he had thought. In fact it was pretty awesome with the tendency to get even better.

Sam ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and inhaled his breath. This closeness couldn't compare to anything. The last months of having a long distance relationship were horrible. Was it any wonder that he now couldn't keep his hands to himself?

Or rather his lips.

Since his mouth was occupied his fingers had to do the communication and they did a great job. They explored every inch of Blaine's back, his ribs, his chest, and left a very clear message. I love you.

They also said 'You are so hot' as they continued their journey to lower body parts. Oh, this was good. And needed, so much needed. Blaine's fingers caressed him, too. The last times they had been intimate after Sam had arrived in New York had been a blur of excitement, horniness and affection. Things had gone fast and unsubtle. Now they could slow down and enjoy, right?

But Blaine was already going for it. Okay... maybe next time they would take more time for the foreplay. So what.

After each had gotten their fair share they just laid there and stared into air, Blaine's head on Sam's chest. Gentle, even knocks came from the window and sometimes the wind howled around the building. Sam loved this atmosphere of 'outside cold and rainy, inside snugly and cosy'.

"All we need now is a few candles. And hot chocolate with cinnamon. And some romantic music."

Blaine gave a confirming noise. Sam leaned up and pressed a kiss to his black hair.

"You know that Sunday is the First Advent?"

"Already?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Huh?" Blaine lifted his head. "We'll be together, what else?"

"Yeah but... it has to be extra christmassy."

Blaine sighed and moved to lay next to Sam.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"You don't have any wishes?"

"All I want for Christmas is you." Blaine's wet lips met Sam's cheek.

"Such a cliché." Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's true, Sam, it's actually true."

Now the lips found his mouth and Sam kissed back. But Blaine would want a real present for Christmas, right? And where would they spend it, with his or Blaine's family?

"I hate to end this but... I really have to catch up with my homework", Blaine whispered.

"Okay."

"Maybe..." Blaine fumbled with the sheets and his cheeks turned coral-pink.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about... uh..."

"When you stutter like that it's about sex. Blaine, we just did it. Spill it out."

"Well, the thing is... we didn't really _do_ it. Not that I say I don't like what we do", Blaine added in a hurry.

"Oh." Sam bit his lip. "You want to..." He gulped. Now he was at a loss of words himself. But that was ridiculous.

"I was just wondering", Blaine said. "When you're ready, maybe, as a Christmas-slash-anniversary thing? We could go all the way?"

An arrow seeped into Sam's guts and caused a lot of blood gathering. All the way. Fuck. Yes.

"But, uhm, I put my thing into you, right?"

Blaine held his hand in front of his mouth and snorted with laughter. But soon he got serious again and nodded.

"That's how I'm imagining it."

Sam inhaled deeply. "Yeah. Why not. I mean... I'm ready. It's not that big a step."

Blaine rolled close to him and let his fingertips run over Sam's collarbone. He briefly kissed it, too.

"Right? I thought it's a nice gesture to give myself to you completely on that night. Or the night before. We find a date and you let me do the rest, okay? Booking a hotel room so we're finally get the privacy we need."

"A hotel room? But..."

"Sam, you don't have pay anything. It's my gift to you."

"But what if we live together by then?"

"A hotel room would make things more special nonetheless, don't you think?"

"Ah, I see, hotels are your kink. I'm okay with that."

"Thank you." Blaine grinned. Eventually he got up. Sam left the bed, too, not wanting Sebastian to find him like that. They got dressed pretty quickly and walked down the hall hand in hand. When they arrived at the entrance Sam turned to Blaine with a sigh. His boyfriend pulled Sam's scarf tighter and his hat over his ears.

"I don't want you to freeze to death out there", he commented.

"Thank you, babe. What would I do without you?"

"I like it when you call me that", Blaine said. He kissed Sam and for a minute Sam imagined how it would be like if they never had to separate at the end of the day. Go to sleep in their own shared bedroom. They needed to start apartment hunting soon.

As they parted mouths an unpleasant thought tried to break a trail into Sam's head but he pushed it away. Not now.

"Call me later", Blaine said. "We'll say good night on the phone."

"When is the audition? The one with Sebastian? I'm okay with it", Sam said. Damn, now he had given in to the stupid thought after all. "I just want to know."

"It's next week", Blaine said, his eyes all serious. "And you are really not upset? I mean, that it's Sebastian? I could always find someone else to audition with."

"No, Blaine, I swear, I'm totally chilly. I don't care how often and passionate you kiss Sebastian."

Yeah okay... Sam did care about it. His stomach threatened to throw up again.

"I mean, that guy needs to see once and for all that he has no chances with you", Sam added. There, that was the reason he didn't tell Blaine to cancel it. Sebastian would never stop. But when he would see that Blaine would never ever go to him...

"Sam, he isn't really after me", Blaine chuckled. "He just says some things sometimes. He's always been like that."

"And who says he hasn't always been serious?"

Blaine shook his head. "He's that way with everybody."

Sam wasn't convinced, not when he thought about Sebastian's words on the phone. But what could he do? After some more goodbye kisses he entered the black November night and hurried to the subway station with his head ducked so the rain wouldn't hit his face.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up tomorrow:<span> Sam is not as savvy about the thing with Sebastian as he tries to be. But then he gets help of the most unexpected person ever. Meanwhile Blaine has some jealousy issues himself.


	3. Christmas wonderland

Thank you, gleeville, and YEY I did it again! So glad to know I still can ;-)  
>My friends, always remember the <span>RULE<span> when reading this story: Get cosy and overeat because it's Christmas! (Oh and Thanksgiving for my American friends, Happy Overeating, too!^^)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Christmas wonderland<span>

"Oh my God, what has happened?" Kurt asked.

Sam got out of his wet jacket and put it on the wardrobe.

"What, to me?"

"To Blaine."

"Nothing. Why? What should have happened?"

Kurt ate popcorn and kept watching the TV. "He's not here. And since you two are inseparable..."

"Elliot's not here, too."

"That's different, we're no co-joined twins."

Sam sighed and took off his shoes. "Where's Rachel? Don't tell me still at the studio."

"She said the place needs to adjust to her high-star-quality vibrations and that's why she spends the night there."

Sam stiffened. "Are you telling me we're alone tonight?"

"Oh, calm down. I'm not gonna rape you."

"Again", Sam added. His hat and scarf found a place on the floor (he'd put them away later) and he went to his section to change trousers. He really had to watch out that Kurt didn't start crushing on him. Or forced a kiss to him. Been there, done that.

"On another note... tomorrow we get out the Christmas decorations, right? Sunday is the First Advent." Sam went to the couches again and sat down. On the TV screen people danced, sang and jumped on tables. Sam was cursed. Glee club never ended.

Kurt pulled a face. "What? Rachel and I never do that."

"Well, tough. Now I'm here and we're doing it."

Kurt glanced at him and at the TV again. "Fine. But I'm not helping you."

"I sure hope so."

Sam leaned back and watched the movie for some time. But when a girl tried to interfere with a happy couple's relationship his thoughts naturally drifted to Sebastian. That bastard. He thought he was so clever and cunning. He was just pathetic, that was what he was.

Sam's fists clenched. Blaine would never... Blaine loved...

But realistically spoken. Blaine could fall out of love with Sam and in love with Sebastian, right? That was a possibility. Who decided what happened? Maybe a kiss would open Blaine's eyes towards Sebastian? They knew each other longer than Sam and Blaine did, they almost were childhood friends. Would they fall in love, their story would be so much more romantic than Sam and Blaine's!

"Are you trying to strangle that pillow?" Kurt asked.

Sam released his hands from the furniture and shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Did you and Blaine fight?"

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? You are just waiting for us to break up so you can get back together with him!" Sam reproachfully pointed at Kurt who frowned.

"Not really. I'm with Elliot, if you haven't noticed. Elliot, who's older than me and more mature than Blaine will ever be."

"Blaine is very old and mature!"

Kurt scoffed and turned to the TV again.

"I meant he is mature. Of course he's not very old."

"Whatever, Sam."

Sam directed his eyes at the TV again. He started to like the film even when it was a chick-flick and they never stopped dancing. But then the main couple broke up! What the...? No! The other girl couldn't win! The people who were meant to be together should stay together!

"Okay", Kurt said. He muted the TV and turned to Sam. "Talk."

"What?" Sam realised he had grasped the pillow again and threw it over his back. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You were grunting."

"I was not!"

"Come on, what is it? What could possibly not wrong between you and Blaine? Did he steal your last Christmas lolly? Did he say he wouldn't hum cheesy songs during sex but he did? What?"

Sam almost had to laugh at the image of Blaine humming when they were getting it on. But is wasn't funny! Sam pointed at Kurt again.

"Don't ever think of Blaine in that situation ever again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Boy, you have some jealousy issues."

Sam bit his lip and glanced at the TV. "Have not."

"Ah. Interesting. Oh my God. It's Sebastian. That arrogant little meercat!"

Sam's head flew to Kurt without his consent. "How do you..."

"Well, Blaine often enough complained about his room mate." Kurt shrugged. Now he knew the issue he had lost interest again and reached for the remote control. But that wasn't what would happen. Sam had something more to say.

"You don't know half of it! First he threatened me, can you imagine that? He said to me, and I quote, he would have Blaine by the end of the year or something like that."

"That's a quote?"

"And then he forced Blaine to make out with him!"

Kurt frowned. "Did that really happen, Sam? _Really?_"

"It will! You know there is an audition for couples or something like that and..."

Kurt sat up straight. "He's auditioning for 'Let's get this queer' from Paul and May Kinney?"

"Uh..."

"The producers of 'Something in the water'?"

"Mh." Sam rubbed his chin. Should he have asked for more details?

Kurt glided to Sam and shook his shoulder. "They are so famous, Sam, how can you not know!? The audition next week especially for NAYDA students?"

"Yes! That is it." Sam nodded. Kurt leaned against the back of the couch and sighed.

"Damn, of course he is. I have to rehearse more."

He wanted to get up but Sam grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, dude! We were talking about my problem? Sebastian and Blaine will have to... well, play a couple?"

Kurt sank back on the couch and sighed.

"Sooner or later Sebastian would get somewhere. Oh boy. I can't believe he's still after Blaine. Hasn't he found something better to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt looked at Sam with pity, and that was a look that Sam never wanted to see, coming from Kurt, regarding Sebastian.

"He also interfered with Blaine and me back in high school. I think it even was our first fight? Blaine talked way too much with Sebastian and when I mentioned it he shrugged it off."

"Well, Blaine thinks Sebastian doesn't really mean it."

"Stupid boy."

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

Kurt waved it off.

"So..." Sam gazed at the floor. "Sebastian's in love with Blaine all this time. Maybe he's Blaine's real true love. And Blaine will realise it when they kiss on stage and..."

Oh fuck. Sam was screwed. He could write his last will already. Or whatever you wrote when a relationship ended. Should he go back to Kentucky then? But no. He had this brilliant job with Rachel, which was paid pretty well when he thought about the fact that he didn't have anything to do but get famous. He would be rich but loveless. Lucky at cards, unlucky in love.

"Yeah, right", Kurt scoffed.

Sam turned his head to him. "So, you're going to audition, too?"

"Yes?"

"With who?"

"With whom. And I don't know."

"But you need a partner."

"I know, Sam."

"Well... go with Blaine."

"Excuse me?" Kurt's forehead build some serious wrinkles that Sam would worry about if he was Kurt.

"Even if you meant it and I wanted it, I don't think Blaine and I could pull it off. Too much has happened", Kurt said.

Sam sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

"I could however..."

"Yes?" Sam let go of his head and turned to Kurt. He knew Kurt would find the perfect solution!

"That's no promise, okay? I know a guy who is looking for a performance partner, too. I asked him but he refused because we were together once, oh, you know how it is. I could suggest Blaine to him."

"Do I know him?"

"No, I don't think so. Adam Crawford?"

"Is he better looking than me?"

Kurt snorted with laughter. "Is anybody?"

"Aha! You still dig me!"

"Sam... I know it will devastate you but I never 'digged' you. The thing on Midsummer was to get back at you and Blaine."

"So you admit it. You planned it. You are an evil person."

Kurt sighed and took the remote control up. "I will ask Adam. Don't expect any miracles." And with that he continued to watch the movie.

November 28th, Friday: 27 days until Christmas

Blaine ran down the hallway. He had been to bed late and had overslept today, stupid homework. At least he was up to date now. Whatever he would get today he would try to finish it during lunch so he would have all night and the next two days for Sam. Well, apart from the fact that Sebastian insisted on rehearsing for their audition what in fact wasn't the worst idea ever. If they could nail it... get a part in that play... wow. That would be so great. It would mean even more work out of school but it also would open the door to Broadway to Blaine.

No one had ever said being a performer was easy.

Coming to think about it no one had ever said what being a performer was like. So many famous people were in relationships, how did they find the time to be with their loved ones on a regular basis? Somehow it was possible. And Blaine would do it, too.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaay!_"

Some students were merrily singing on the stairs. This wasn't McKinley so instead of getting weird looks for it more and more people joined them. Blaine rolled his eyes and hurried past them. He just wasn't in the mood with all that work he had to do and the audition and trying to make time for Sam.

He arrived at his composing class that he luckily had without Sebastian. One day Blaine would write music and his own play around it and the halls would be filled with people totally enthusiastic about his outstanding talent. Standing ovations every night. Headlines wherever you looked. And the money would be good, too...

Not that he was poor right now but everything was paid by his parents. The NYADA fee, his rent, his livelihood. They sent a check every month that was more than enough for everything. Blaine saved everything he didn't need and also wrote down the sum they gave to him. One day he would give it back to them, with interest.

"Now, today's homework is..." The teacher grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the board.

"Imagine Shakespeare would have written a play called 'A Midwinter Night's Dream'. What would the theme melody sound like? I want to hear it, feel it, breathe in all that sparkling Christmas cheer." She turned around and made a dramatic gesture with her fist on her chest.

"Oh my God", Blaine quietly said while writing it down. He didn't get any mercy, did he?

* * *

><p>Sam put the stockings on the fireplace, right under the green-and-white-mistletoe garland. A wreath hung on the inside of the front door, red ribbons decorated the walls and a miniature nativity set was placed on a little table next to the TV. Now all that was missing was a tree.<p>

Since at Midsummer Sam had learnt the advantages of research he sat down on the couch and opened Wikipedia.

"The Christmas tree is sometimes explained as a Christianization of pagan tradition and ritual surrounding the winter solstice, which included the use of evergreen boughs, and an adaptation of pagan tree worship. The English-language phrase "Christmas tree" is first recorded in 1835. The modern Christmas tree tradition is believed to have begun in Germany in the 18th century though many argue that Martin Luther began the tradition in the 16th century." (*)

Huh. Interesting... not.

"Saaam?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"My tea cup is empty."

"Coming."

Sam didn't even know why he considered doing Hannukah stuff, too. Rachel was being a baby. Since the heating in the new 'studio' hadn't worked last night she felt 'close to sickness' and insisted of staying in bed today, a big fat scarf around her neck and drinking ginger tea the whole time.

"Hannukah, also known as the Festival of lights, is an eight-day Jewish holiday commemorating the rededication of the Holy Temple in Jerusalem. Hannukah is observed by the kindling of the lights of an unique candelabrum, the nine-branched menorah, one additional light each night of the holiday, progressing to eight on the final night." (*)

Sam looked around the room. Did they have such a thingy, a menorah? Maybe Rachel had stored one away in the attic. Or in the basement, whatever they had here.

"Sam!"

"Yes! Man!"

Sam set on the kettle and took out a ginger tea bag. When he went to get Rachel's tea cup from her bedside table she said: "And can you turn up the heating? But I also need fresh air. Open a window. But not at the same time. That's not very environmentally friendly."

Sam left her section and poured boiling water in her cup.

"I have an idea", he said when he came back. He put the cup on her bedside table and sat down on the bed.

"We need to get a Christmas tree. So we go out and get one, that's how you get fresh air. And when we come back I'll make you a hot water bottle and we snuggle up to a fleece blanket, watch 'The Grinch' and order some food."

"Healthy food?" Rachel asked in a whiny voice.

"Of course."

While Sam waited for her to get ready he checked his text messages.

_Kurt: Adam hides from me. He literally hid behind a guy as I approached him._

Sam rolled his eyes. Who wouldn't? But no, that was unfair. Kurt was doing him a favour.

_Sam: stupid guy. chase him_

Then he sent '_miss u xoxoxo hugs &luve_' to Blaine and had just opened Facebook when his phone went. His father was calling.

"Hi", Sam answered. "I called mum already and told her how things are. Everything's chilly. My job is... well-paid."

"She told me", Dwight affired. "So what exactly are you doing now? You left so abruptly we didn't get a chance to talk about it. Is it as challenging as learning to be a carpenter?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, it's definitively challenging."

"Are you on your lunch break?"

"Actually, my friend is sick today so I take care of her. It's part of the job, I guess. Although I always take care of my friends."

"Right, Rachel it was? How are things going?"

"Well, she's sick."

"Son. You know what I mean."

Sam frowned. Did he?

"Giving up your job and moving to New York for love. She surely appreciated that?"

"Oh, I came here for love, alright, but also for the job... uh..." Sam scratched his head. Was this job an improvement?

Duh. He was home in the middle of the day and could decorate as much as he wanted to.

"Are you two together? Will you bring her home for Christmas? I'm dying to get to know her."

"Dad, do you remember Midsummer when I told you..."

"Son, let's not speak about it. I overreacted and you miscalculated the intensity of your feelings. I'm just glad this phase is over and you're back to dating girls."

Sam pursed his lips. Why was his dad thinking that? It wasn't true. Blaine was true.

"Sam! I'm ready! Come on, don't waste our precious time!" Rachel called.

"Oh, isn't she a feisty one", his dad chuckled. "I leave you to it then. Send her my regards."

He hang up and Sam looked at his phone. Why hadn't he said anything about Blaine?

"Did you get bad news?" Rachel stood next to him now and pulled a sad face.

"I don't know", Sam said absent-minded. "But my dad send you his regards."

"Oh, how lovely of him! Has he seen me on Funny Girl? Is he a fan? I can sign something for him for Christmas. Wouldn't that be nice!"

"Not really."

Sam got up and grasped his jacket.

* * *

><p>Going shopping with Rachel wasn't done as quickly as Sam had thought. From his initial intent to buy a Christmas tree they had moved to buying equipment for the studio. Rachel stormed through a thousand shops, signed a hundred contracts and had forgotten that she was ill. After two hours Sam had enough. No, scratch that, he had enough after half an hour but after two he finally said something.<p>

"That's enough for today. We go Christmas tree shopping now and then eat."

"Sam! I just realised something!" Rachel threw her hands to her face and stopped on the spot. Some people groused as they had to make a sudden turn to avoid bumping into her but she beamed at Sam.

"You haven't had a New York make-over yet! We all got one as we came here!"

"You did? But Blaine still looks the same."

"Oh, yeah, Blaine refused. But everybody else."

"I refuse then, too."

"At least let me buy you some new clothes."

Sam looked at his jacket. He had worn it for a few years now and could do with a new one, that was true but...

"Are you saying you're paying? No cutting my wage for it?" he asked.

"Of course, that's what friends are for!"

Oh, it was? Then why hadn't Kurt bought Sam a Rolex watch?

"And our tree?"

"We have all the time in the world." Rachel linked her arm with Sam's and dragged him down the street.

"But... it's getting dark already. I want to go home and relax. In front of a tree."

Rachel stopped and observed him. "You are right. For your make-over we should take a whole day. Oh, we could... no, tomorrow all of our equipment arrives. Well, how about Monday! We will do your make-over on Monday! Oh, won't that be great!" She clapped her hands and started walking again.

Sam slowly followed her while he checked his phone. Blaine hadn't yet answered.

_Sam: rachel wants to buy me new closes! _

_Sam: when will u be there tonite?_

_Sam: havent kissed u in a long time :(_

_Sam: also surprise in the loft later! u will luve it!_

Now. A Christmas tree. Rachel was lost between green branches already as Sam entered the selling grounds. 'Rudolph the red noses reindeer' was playing and children were running around, laughing as they played hide and seek between the trees. Sam stopped and observed them. They were so cute! He had to admit, if only secretly, he missed his annoying siblings. Usually their screams was the first thing Sam heard in the morning. Today it had been Rachel's singing under the shower. At five a.m. And at half past five she had threatened to empty a bucket with ice cold water over his bed if he didn't get up. He had believed her and gotten up so he could make her ginger tea.

Sam sighed and started looking at the trees. At least it was Christmas. And Blaine would come over later. That would be so great!

* * *

><p>Finally the day was over. Of course it was dark as the night as Blaine got out of school at six p.m. He jogged the two hundred metres to the dorm building and realised that he hadn't been in the gym since last weekend. Normally he tried to punch the sack twice or thrice times per week so he remained fit for his dancing classes. But today he couldn't, he didn't want to. He had other plans.<p>

In his room he sank down on his bed and fished his phone out of his bag to answer Sam's texts that had made him smile during art class.

_Blaine: I can't wait! I'm coming over right after I hit the shower. Will the surprise contain food? I'm hungry as hell. School? More like a rack_.

"Tiger! Here you are", Sebastian exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Where else should I be?" Blaine put his phone on the bed and got up to take a towel and fresh clothes from his cupboard.

"So when are we going to practise for our audition?" Sebastian sat down on his own bed.

Blaine moaned. "Not tonight, that much is clear."

"Tomorrow? Six a.m. sharp?"

"Make that ten. I'll stay at Sam's. Also, I'm in for only two hours. No more on the weekend."

"Deal. Two hours tomorrow, two on Sunday."

Blaine turned around and sighed. "You really like to play it rough, don't you?"

"Always." Sebastian waggled with his eyebrows.

Blaine shook his head and left the room to go to the showers.

* * *

><p>In the hall Blaine smelt pizza. He inhaled deeply, patted his rumbling stomach and hoped the scent came from the loft he was approaching.<p>

He didn't knock, he didn't even remember the last time he had. He was home here just as well as Kurt and Rachel. And now Sam. Blaine smiled in anticipation of his boyfriend and shoved open the door.

The pizza smell intensified. Oh God, Blaine was hungry.

"Hellooo?" he said, going in. The TV was on and on the couch he could see Sam's blond head leaning against the rest, which made Blaine smile even more. His boyfriend seemed past out. Blaine quietly closed the door, got rid of his jacket and bag and walked further in. Oh God. The ghost of Christmas had moved in. Everywhere lights were glistening, stockings and... a colourful tree. Had Blaine slept for three weeks and now it was Christmas' Eve or...?

Then he stopped. Rachel was here too, her head on Sam's shoulder and they shared a fluffy blanket. Blaine wasn't the jealous type. Except that he was and his friends' position looked so intimate, it just wasn't right. And Sam still liked girls, didn't he?

While he stood there staring at Sam the blond started to move. His head rolled sideways, he munched and blinked his eyes. After a second he tore them open.

"Babe! You're here!"

Sam jumped up so that Rachel fell on the couch and complained. One moment later Blaine was pressed tightly against a tall, athletic body and he couldn't help but close his eyes and inhale the lovely scent, enjoy the warm arms. What was he thinking? Sam would never even _look_ at anybody else.

"The day is so long and boring without you, Blaine, we should go back to high school and forever stay there."

Blaine chuckled. "I missed you, too."

"Oh my God! I fell asleep during the day. That is not what stars do. I will go and write a song about the importance of staying awake." Rachel wound the blanket around her and slurped to her section.

"Oh God, please tell me you have some pizza left", Blaine said as he freed himself from Sam's embrace. "I'm starving."

"Uhm." Sam scratched his head. Blaine looked at the table. Empty boxes.

"We kind of ordered it long before I thought you'd be here. But hey, I can make you some pasta!" Sam hurried to the kitchen.

Blaine sighed and sat down on the couch. "But the pizza smells so good..."

"Blaine?" Rachel called.

"Yeah?"

"What is the expression for that disease of people not doing enough to reach their goals and they get sleepy and dis-motivated and fall asleep during the day?"

"Uhm... not sure if there is one", Blaine said loudly.

"Rachel, stop this shit", Sam called. "We walked around town the whole afternoon, of course you were tired! Blaine, do you want your pasta with ketchup?"

Blaine got up and went to Sam. "No, don't cook anything. I'll just order another pizza. And some salad."

Sam turned his head from where he was standing at the stove.

"You sure?"

Blaine nodded. Sam switched off the stove, turned around and pulled Blaine on the sleeve closer to him.

"And I'll have some desert then", he grinned.

"I sure won't stop you", Blaine said, snuggling up to the blond. Their lips met fiercely; they both were hungry and not for pizza. Pleasant anticipation rushed through Blaine when he thought of the fact that he would stay the night. Sam's body was a package of nothing but exciting places. Every muscle, every inch of skin, every soft or hard curve was as fascinating as Christmas had been to Blaine ten years ago.

"Congratulate me, I'm the best!"

The door had opened with a sudden jolt and someone clapped his hands. Sam and Blaine separated and looked at Kurt who put both of his thumbs into the air.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "Have you been to school until now?"

"I can't tell you and yes, I have. Private affairs. I'm in my room then, don't stop because of me."

He hurried past them. Sam frowned and looked after him.

"That was weird. Why can't he tell us?"

Kurt came back from his room section and stared at the Christmas tree as if only realising now it was there. His eyes flew over the room.

"Sam... when I said you can decorate... I didn't mean rob the elves and bring all of their stuff here."

"Haha."

"It's okay, Kurt! I allowed him to", Rachel called from her section.

"Oh, did you now", Kurt mumbled. He vanished again and his curtain closed with a determined rustle.

"Why are all of my friends gay?" Rachel called.

"Shut up now! I'm relaxing." Kurt called back.

"I'm not gay!" Sam called.

"Yes, you are", Rachel and Kurt shouted.

Sam pulled a face and Blaine chuckled. He kissed away the pout and drove his hands over Sam's chest. For a few moments Blaine was convinced he could also kiss away his hunger but then his stomach rumbled again. He moved back and smacked his lips.

"I think I order the pizza now."

"I want Margarita!" Kurt called.

"Right", Blaine said.

"By the way, what do you think of the surprise?" Sam asked, his hands driving up and down Blaine's sides.

"Well, where is it?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and lifted his arms. "Christmas wonderland! You can't tell me you're not in the mood now, not with all that beautiful decorations."

"Oh. Hm." Blaine glanced around and bit his lip. He still had to compose that fake Shakespeare-song. And honestly, all those unnerving colourful lights just reminded him of traffic-lights. But he couldn't tell Sam. So he faked a smile and kissed his boyfriend.

"I love you."

"That's the reaction I was hoping to get", Sam grinned and threw his arms around Blaine again, putting his face to Blaine's neck.

"I love you, too. And I'm glad I could help you with your Christmas block. You should be happy and nothing else", he whispered.

Oh gosh. Blaine was such a bad person, lying about Christmas. _Christmas_. Sam's Mecca. But what could he do now? He held on to Sam and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It didn't matter. Blaine would just be joyful about everything Christmassy and everything would be good.

"Have you ordered yet, Blaine?" Kurt called.

Blaine sighed. "I'm on it!"

So he ordered pizza and they snuggled up on the couch. Sam changed DVDs (apparently Rachel had made him watch 'A princess for Christmas' since he had ordered unhealthy food) and they watched 'The Grinch'. All of Blaine's limbs felt weak from hunger and running around all day so naturally all he could focus on was food. After he had eaten the pizza he finally paid attention to the movie and realised two things. First: The Grinch did have a point, somehow... And second: Why did Sam watch romantic comedies with a friend but an unromantic movie with his boyfriend?

Okay, yes, the tradition of them watching 'The Grinch' had started when they had been best friends and nothing more but...

"Oh my God!" Rachel called.

Sam sighed and pulled up the blanket over their heads.

"Let's pretend we're not here", he whispered.

"Where are we, then?" Blaine laid his head on Sam's shoulder and drew little circles on his chest.

"In a land full of wonders and candy and Chicken Soul For The Soup books."

Blaine chuckled. "How do you even know those? You hate reading."

"I watch Oprah, Blaine", Sam said in a pretentious reproachful voice.

"Sam! I've just found the best coach ever!" Rachel called. "Let's call him right away."

Sam frowned for a second, then he pulled down the blanket and called back: "I thought I was your coach!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! You're my assistant. I need a professional coach who has brought people to the very top. This guy here is the best of them all!"

Sam pulled the blanket up again. With his index finger he stroked over Blaine's cheek.

"So... what are we going to do the next two days?"

"Hm... have you seen all of New York yet? We could go to the Empire State building, Broadway, the Statue of Liberty..."

"Sounds good. Wherever you go I follow." Sam pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. It made Blaine shiver. To hear Sam talk like that and knowing he meant it... How on earth did Blaine deserve such a perfect boyfriend who adored him so much?

"Oh gosh... never stop the sweet talk", he whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

For a few minutes they simply enjoyed holding each other and the world out there vanished. Didn't matter. They had each other. They were here, and they were together, everything else was meaningless and...

"SAM? Can you come here a minute?"

Blaine sighed deeply.

"What were you saying the other day about getting our own place?" he asked quietly.

"I was saying it's about time", Sam grinned. "Imagine all the possibilities! Watch all Star Wars movies without getting interrupted. Making love on the kitchen table. Making love while watching Star Wars!"

Blaine laughed. "That's turning you on, really?"

"Of course. Princess Leia in that golden bikini... come on, that's the secret wet dream of every guy out there."

"Mh. Except me." Blaine scratched his nose and tried to hide the tiny pang in his stomach. Yes, Sam also liked girls. He had known that.

"Oh, sorry, oh man. You don't like it when I rave over actors, right? I will never speak of it again."

"No, no... you can. I mean... I like actors, too. I was just... Well, how does it work? The bi-thing? Isn't it frustrating for you that you can't be with girls, too?"

"SAAAM!"

"God damn it, no! It's the weekend now and I'm not working!" Sam called, pulling the blanket down. Then he looked at Blaine.

"Sorry for that..."

"No, it's..."

"What does that mean? Tomorrow our equipment arrives, we will have to be there! That's work!" Rachel shouted.

"What? I didn't sign up for this", Sam said.

Blaine fumbled with the blanket. "It won't take long, right? Maybe... two hours?"

"But I promised you to have all day long for you!"

"Well, uhm... it's just... I kind of... also have a thing."

Sam pulled a face and Blaine quickly kissed him.

"It's only for a few hours. We have the morning and the afternoon and evening and night and Sunday. Except I need to be gone for two hours on Sunday, too."

"Can I come with you on Sunday? I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Sam there when Blaine would practise with Sebastian? Hell no!

"Uh... I don't know, Sam, I mean... it's... the stuff with Sebastian."

Blaine almost wanted to put his hands to his face and hide to not see Sam's reaction.

"And you don't want me there?"

"To be honest... no?"

Sam pursed his lips and stared into distance. Before Blaine could say anything to cheer him up Kurt appeared behind the couch.

"I'm coming with you, that's okay, right? I mean I want to audition there, too."

"Oh God, are you all eves-dropping, or what?" Blaine asked. He crossed his arms and shook his head. Sebastian was bad enough, but Kurt, too? Sam would freak out.

Except that Sam suddenly turned to look at Blaine again with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, let Kurt be there!"

"What? Do you even have a partner?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, that's the point. If I had one I would practise with him. I'm, oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this but... We once were a couple. Don't you think we'd be better at pretending than you and meercat face?"

Blaine scoffed. "I'm sorry, Kurt, no. You know that Sam..."

"I'm okay with it", Sam threw in. "I think you and Kurt would have a better chance of winning. Sebastian is so... like... totally no chemistry there with you."

"If I will get the job it's because of my acting skills, not because of my partner. And frankly, I don't think that this chemistry stuff works for me and Kurt, either."

Blaine got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He leaned against the counter and watched Kurt and Sam whispering. Seriously, what was that about? Since when was Sam Kurt's biggest fan? Blaine didn't like it. He couldn't help himself. Okay, yes, he was that guy that got jealous when his boyfriend was as much as texting someone else. He had been there with Kurt. And when Sam had fought with Kurt – for him – he had felt kind of honoured. Blaine hadn't realised it at the time but looking back he became aware that Sam being defensive and overly jealous was what Blaine wanted from a relationship. It kind of made him feel secure. It meant Sam put effort into them being together. Sam wanted him.

And now Sam was conspiring with Kurt so Blaine would have to kiss his ex? What was the point of that? Only yesterday Sam had said he was okay with it being Sebastian. Because Sebastian was no thread to them at all. So really, _why_ did he want it to be Kurt now?

"Blaine! There you are!"

Blaine hadn't seen her coming but Rachel stormed up to him and held up a laptop to his face.

"This guy. Roger Ian Baker. Have you heard of him? He's the best professional coach out there ever. He worked with JLo, Tailor Swift and Kim Roswell."

"Who's Kim..."

"He has several recommendations, praise from the New York Times and charges one hundred dollars an hour. I should hire him, right?"

Blaine exhaled and rubbed over his chin. "Rachel, I'm not in a position to tell you whom to hire and whom not. I'm also not in a position to give you that advice now but... he sounds kind of expensive. Don't you want to make money?"

Rachel stared at him. "No. I want to be famous. My daddies are paying everything, anyway."

"Uh, okay."

Rachel threw her hair over her shoulder and turned to the table where she put her laptop on.

"I'm calling him right now."

"It's seven p.m. on a Friday night."

"So what? He's always on duty. That's why he's so expensive. If I call him in the middle of a night with a crisis because I have eaten a cupcake too much he comes to my flat and doesn't leave until I've been on the treadmill for half on hour!"

"Sounds rather browbeating..."

"Sh! You know as well as I do that we have to earn our fame! I'm doing it my way and you yours. Let's see who's getting there first."

"Are you challenging me?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, Blaine Devon Anderson, I am! And I will win since I am ambitious, incredibly pretty and single!"

She had her phone in her hand and tipped a number in while Blaine silently shook his head. Being in a relationship was no cock blocker for fame... right?

* * *

><p>(*)Source: Wikipedia<p>

Coming up on Sunday: Sam meets the manager Rachel has hired... and he's so horrible Sam wants to quit. Kurt is suffering. And Blaine's mother calls with pretty bad news that influence his Christmas plans.


	4. Work Complications

GUYS congratulate me I'm more than on time today! Happy First Advent! Remember the RULE of drinking, eating, and being cosy while reading. Also it wouldn't hurt you to leave a comment. I mean I know you all silently read and drown in Blam feels (if you are anything like me) and I love to write and update for it's own sake but I have to admit... a little comment here and then does enlighten my spirits. :-)  
>Okay enough talk now, on we go!<p>

November 29th, Saturday: 26 days until Christmas

Blaine woke up before Sam did but stayed in the blond's arms. While he was lying there he could just as well check Facebook... and maybe dare to write something that wouldn't make his mother freak out.

_Best night ever... this time for the reason you all are thinking of now ;-)_

Well, that he wouldn't do it for sure. Blaine erased it. He bit his lips as he thought of last night. Sam was still very careful and holding back, touching Blaine as if he thought he could break. He never did the first step to go further. Blaine was surprised Sam had agreed to his proposition of going all the way soon. Maybe they should talk about it again because Sam tended to overestimate his readiness.

The curtains of the window weren't closed all the way and through the gap Blaine could see a white sky. Oh gosh... was it _snowing_? And he had to go out later, crap. Why couldn't he stay in bed with Sam all day long? Was fame really worth that? Look at Rachel. She was obsessed. Blaine wasn't as obsessed as her, right?

He tipped '_breakfast in bed while it's snowing outside... what could be better?_' into the field on Facebook and posted it. Then he carefully entangled Sam's arm from him, put on a bath robe and went to the kitchen to make some eggs with ham. When he and Sam would live together he could make breakfast for his boyfriend every morning. That would be so perfect! The best start to a new day was a relaxing and having sweet breakfast with the person he loved and adored more than anybody else in the whole world.

Yeah, maybe they should start looking for a place soon.

Suddenly hectic heels clattered through the loft. Fully dressed Rachel appeared and went to the wardrobe.

"I'm meeting Baker now, isn't that great, he could fill me in today already! We meet at nine in Starbucks on the Fifth Street. It's in the neighbourhood of my studio and I'll be there afterwards, can you tell Sam I'm expecting him at ten?"

"Uh... morning Rachel. Yeah. Sure."

"Mh, smells good! Better watch out you're not gaining the freshman fifteen though. You know how it is..." She waggled a finger. "First it's the yummy food, then less time to work out, and suddenly you realise you haven't been intimate with you're boyfriend in a long time out of disgust for your own body."

Blaine frowned and opened his mouth for a response but another voice prevented it.

"Stop talking trash, Rachel" Sam said with a yawn. With his light hair standing up to all sides and his cute small morning eyes he came to them and put an arm around Blaine's waist, kissing him on the cheek. Blaine melted away on the spot.

"How could Blaine ever be disgusted with this smoking hot bod?" Sam stroked over Blaine's tummy.

"Well, you're saying that now..." Rachel started.

"And I will always say it, no matter how much he weighs. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Rachel lifted her finger again. "At ten in the studio. Not a minute later, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma`am."

As she shoved the door close Sam turned to Blaine completely.

"Babe, you know I mean it, right? I don't care how much you weight. I will always love you and be horny for you."

"Oh, is that so?"

On Blaine's tongue lay an 'aww' for Sam's first words but his last words definitively were worth a comment, too. Sam didn't respond with words but pressed his lower body against Blaine's. The black haired boy gasped.

"Yeah... woke up from a dream about you", Sam whispered into his ear. He tenderly unfastened the knot of Blaine's bath robe.

"What are you doing? I'm not wearing anything under that."

"I was hoping you aren't", Sam grinned.

"We're..."

"We're alone in the loft, that's right", Sam said. He stripped the bath robe aside and cold air met Blaine's skin. Luckily he didn't freeze, though. Especially his lower body felt pretty hot and excited. Even more so when Sam got down on his knees.

Sam had a kink with the kitchen, hadn't he?

Blaine didn't even try to suppress his moans. After a few minutes he smelled something burning and got slightly worried but he couldn't bring himself to stop Sam.

Then the door started to open and Sam jumped up, quickly closing Blaine's bath robe. Blaine didn't know what was happening and gazed around like in trance.

"Don't stop... oh."

"Morning!" Kurt lilted as he came in and closed the door. "Back in time for our audition practise! And I brought bagels! If you don't love me now I don't know what's wrong with you."

"Yeah... cool", Sam panted. Blaine blinked a few times to get his brain to function again.

"What's that... oh my God, it's burning! _Do_ something!" Kurt said. Sam turned to the stove and pushed the pan from the hotplate.

"There. Done", he said.

Kurt came closer and eyed them suspiciously.

"What were you doing?"

"Making breakfast, duh", Sam said.

Kurt's eyes wandered from him to Blaine and back to Sam. Then he put a brown paper bag on the table and said: "I'm with you in five" and went to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut behind him Sam turned to Blaine, leaned against his shoulder and twitched with laughter. Blaine couldn't help but join in.

As their laugh attack faded Sam took Blaine's hand and dragged him to his section.

"Kurt is so stupid", he whispered.

"Oh, no, he's not. He knew exactly what was going on", Blaine giggled.

Only a few minutes later Blaine was dressed and returned to the kitchen to tidy up the mess he had made. Kurt sat at the table, read a news paper and put a bagel to his mouth.

"So, uhm... I would offer you some eggs but..." Blaine shrugged and shoved the burnt eggs into the bin.

"Oh, keep your eggs. Please."

"You know, they burnt because Sam told me that really funny joke and..."

"Uhu, I'm sure he did." Kurt stuffed the rest of his bagel into his mouth, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him.

"I'm hitting the showers!" Sam came out from his section, wearing boxer shorts and carrying a towel.

"That really nice to know", Kurt said. Sam frowned as he passed them.

"Is he okay?" he asked Blaine, who silently shook his head. Had they traumatised Kurt now? Was he furious because... well... the kitchen should be a hygienic and clean place and it really wasn't right of them to be naked there.

"Look, later today I'll clean up." Blaine sat down opposite to Kurt, who shrugged.

"Why? Is that your new hobby?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?" Now Kurt looked up. Were they really doing that? Blaine leaned back and crossed his arms.

"For burning the eggs."

"Hey, I had my breakfast." Kurt folded up the news paper and put his hands on it. "On another note. Are you okay if I bring in just one more person into our audition practise?"

"I thought you had no partner."

"Oh, no, it's not like that. He's looking for a partner but we won't happen. He's just curious."

"And why are you not partnering up with him?"

Kurt watched his finger nails and mumbled something. When Blaine asked again he sighed and looked up.

"It's Adam, okay? My ex that I broke up with for you."

"Are you kidding me? You want us, Sebastian and that Adam guy to be in a room together for two hours? Seriously?" Blaine stared at Kurt. This was a cruel joke. Or nightmare. Or both.

"He must hate me. Hell, he must hate you", Blaine added.

"He did but... we talked a bit."

"Were is this coming from, Kurt? Really?"

"I can't tell you. But I swear it's a good idea. I swear."

"So he won't strangle me? And you will get along with Sebastian?"

"Uh..." Kurt bit his lip. "Damn, didn't think about meercat face."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. Something was so wrong about all of that. But then again the way Kurt looked right now told Blaine that Kurt wasn't doing this for his own good. So it had had to be Sam's idea. Just... what exactly was going on and why?

* * *

><p>Sam was humming as hot water run down his body. Actually, things were pretty great. Yesterday Kurt had told him that he had gotten Adam on board. Perfect! Blaine would simply audition with him and Sebastian was defeated. Sam: One. Sebastian: Zero. Boom, suck it, meercat! (Sam didn't know why Kurt used this nick name but whatever.)<p>

And the crazy thing this morning... so cool! He would have to chuckle the whole day about it. Even a meeting with Rachel wouldn't ruin his mood. And it still was Christmas and Blaine was up for that now, too, and everything was just perfect. Finally life worked out for Sam. Coming to New York had been the best idea ever!

Sam high-fived his mirror image and then started shaving. Blaine hadn't yet and Sam would have never thought that he could love the feeling of stubbles on this lips so much but wow. Sexy as hell.

"_And then I saw her face... now I'm a believer..._"

Someone knocked against the door.

"Sam, can I come in?" Blaine asked.

"Nah... I need my privacy."

"Oh. Uhm, well..."

"Do you actually believe me? Wow, I'm a good liar!"

Blaine came in, eyes rolling. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"Sam, we should apologise to Kurt."

"For what?"

"For... you know."

Sam raised his eyebrows while the razor glided over his right cheek.

Blaine exhaled. "Having sex in his kitchen."

"Oh... yeah, no, I think he should apologise to _us_ for interrupting."

Blaine closed his eyes and rubbed over his nose. "Sam..."

"_Now I'm a believer..._" Left cheek. Chin. Neck. Ready.

When Sam had washed up and turned around Blaine was still here. Sam waggled his eyebrows and loosened the towel on his hips so that it fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you!" Blaine said. He shook his head and left the bathroom.

Huh. Not quite the reaction Sam had hoped for.

* * *

><p>Sam walked around the 'studio' that actually was an empty apartment. The living room was the biggest room. Then there was a kitchen, a tiny bathroom and a bedroom. It was pretty small but his mind started to put furniture in every room and then showed him pictures of him and Blaine living here. Yeah. That would be so great. Maybe there were other apartments for rent in this building?<p>

Quarter past ten Rachel appeared. She put her bag on the ground, took off her gloves and sighed.

"Sam. We can lie back. Well, not lie back for real but we don't need to worry for anything anymore. Baker will coach me to fame."

Sam bit his lips. "So... did you sign a contract? But you still need me, right?"

"Oh, don't worry, I told you I have a job for you and I keep to my promise. As long as you need it. When you find something else and want to go there, just tell me. But no rush. Also, Baker will be here any minute. You don't think I've decided things too quickly, right? You will see, he _is_ the best. He will help us."

"Cool", Sam said. He didn't get any chance to think about stuff since the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped to the door and opened it. It were delivery men, bringing them some stuff Rachel had bought the other day. They unloaded it in the living room and Sam sat down on the ground to unpack it. A video camera. A computer. Loads of Software for graphic stuff. Wow. If he now only knew how all of that worked.

The next time the doorbell rang a middle-aged man came in. His hair was dark-blond and he had a tan that either meant he went on vacation a lot or used the sun studio. He also had some wrinkles around his eyes... he was _old_.

"Here I am, now let's get started!" he said when Rachel hadn't even closed the door behind him. She clapped her hands and jumped around in excitement so Sam decided he could as well get up. As he shook the man's hand the guy scanned him from head to toe.

"What is your role exactly? Behind the camera guy? That would be a waste of your looks. Best friend, big brother, lover? Wait, don't tell me. It's my job to get into people's minds. I mean it. I will rip you apart and know every little detail of yourself more than you have ever dreamt of."

"Uh..."

"Don't sweat it!" The guy laughed loudly. "Now with what do we start? What kind of fame do you two want, exactly? There is pop star, model, TV star, Broadway star, allround talent..."

"Allround talent, I'm an allround talent!" Rachel said.

"Didn't you want to go to Broadway...?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm open to every possibility! What do you think would work the fastest?" she asked the man, who had started to walk around.

"TV star, definitively. You can sing on TV, moderate shows, but I advice you to sing so you can visit many shows and not have one single employer, that sucks."

Sam nodded. At least he sounded really professional. Hey, maybe it would work! Sam was obviously getting a bit of the fame so in the end he and Blaine could afford to live in a castle! Wow, how great would that be? They would have butlers and ten dogs and horses and maids and...

Baker put his hands together loudly, turned to them and let his eyes wander between them.

"You're not related, are you?"

"No, Sir, we're not", Sam said.

"Good! So we can roll out the concept of the two hopeless romantic souls in love that wrote a song about their intense feelings and boom, everybody wants to hear it!" He slapped his hands together again.

"Uh, uh, uh, no can do!" Sam said. "I'm with somebody else."

The man laughed. "Don't sweat it! It's just for the audience."

"It kind of would be cheating...?" Sam looked at Rachel, who shrugged, and back at the man, who laughed again. It started to sound really ugly.

"Cheating, cheating, what does that even mean? I'm married yet I sleep with other women all the time. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind!"

"Uh..." Sam narrowed his eyes. Was this guy serious or was he making a joke? It was hard to tell.

Rachel laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Look, I'm sure we can find another concept that works for all of us. Fame and glory have many faces! Look at Barbra. Look at her."

Sam nodded although he didn't know what Rachel was talking about.

"Yeah, we can go with the best friends concept. I'm sure people would be interested in that, too... well at least one or two weird girls." The man shrugged.

Rachel took back her hand and bit her lip while Sam had the best idea ever.

"Maybe we could bring in Blaine!"

The man gazed at him. "Who? Why would you possibly bring in another person? A boy, nonetheless? It would work with another girl, maybe. Girls are hot, sexy, they are what the audience wants! You could play with both, huuuh, wouldn't that be nice? Another boy would be such a cock blocker. People would think you're a fag! Haha! Oh God, can you imagine? You would be the laughing stock of everybody!"

Rachel laughed artificially. "There's no need to call names now, right?"

"Names, what names? I'm just stating the facts."

"Well, let's talk about what we're going to do, shall we?" Rachel walked around the room and started to list all her talents. Sam stared at the stuff on the floor and tried to suppress his sick stomach feeling. Suddenly all of this didn't feel exciting anymore. The video camera on the ground was just some boring electronic device instead of a friend who promised Sam to get somewhere.

He didn't like this guy. They could do it without him, even better so!

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Sam lifted his voice to interrupt her. "Alone?"

"You go and just pretend as if I'm not here", Baker said.

"Great." Sam went to the bedroom and stood in front of the dirty window. He had the best view of the skyline of New York here and at the horizon the statue of liberty held up her torch. Sam should be there right now. But instead he had to deal with a homophobic ass.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Rachel came in and closed the door. "But look, we just ignore his stupid statements and concentrate on working with him. He really is the best, he can get us anywhere!"

Sam turned around and crossed his arms. "No. If he's on board I'm not."

"Please, don't do this to me, please, I'm begging you!" Rachel came to him.

"Why? You don't need me. And when you're alone in it you get all the applause."

"Mh." Rachel stopped and thought about it. "You are right. I will. I deserve it, anyway. Sure, this man is a jerk but it's my job to deal with jerks. I'm not pulling out of it because I don't like him, that would be childish, right? I can do this! So does that mean you're giving me notice? Or will you stay but not be on the screen?"

"Uh..." Sam wetted his lips. Did he have to decide right now? Because he didn't want to be without a job three days after coming to New York. His father would probably tell him to come back home. And if Sam refused to he would just be here without any plan how to go on.

"You know, I will stay for a while. I'm not childish, either. I'm professional and so on. But he _is_ a jerk."

"I know that!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "So you'll be the behind-the-camera guy. Good. You can wave me when I'm on stage, how cool is that? You'll get to breath TV air just because you're my friend. So, should we go back? Yeah? I'll go back, you stay here and come to us whenever you feel like it. I'm just telling Baker you've got a headache."

"No, no, I'm coming with you", Sam quickly said. As they entered the living room and Baker was on the phone and gave them a sign to wait. Sam nodded and folded his hands behind his back. His head was spinning. So he would stay here in the presence of that stupid ass but resign from getting famous. Resign from getting a chance to earn his own, Rachel-independent money. Was he stupid? Why again was he doing it? Because Blaine wouldn't be with him? Blaine wouldn't anyway. Blaine had NYADA and his audition with Sebastian and he would get the role and get famous with a play and Sam would be his unsuccessful boyfriend. Just like he would be Rachel's unsuccessful behind-the-camera friend.

"I'm in", he blurted out.

"Excuse me, what?" Rachel asked.

"I'm in with all the fame and glory stuff."

Rachel stemmed her hands in her waist. "What? You just bitched around because you didn't want to! You can't change your opinion every five minutes! It's not fair to us other people who are determined and would do everything to reach their goals!"

"You mean you."

"Yes, me! Obviously!"

"Sooo! Here I am! Unfortunately I have to go, another important appointment is waiting for me. I can't say with whom but he's very famous and wants to make even more money." Baker winked. He had a palm in his hands and tipped on it.

"When can we schedule our next appointment? And have you decided for a concept yet so I can write us an action plan? Action is important, action is our way to fame!"

"Monday!" Rachel said. Baker shook his head as he went down his calender.

"Wednesday, ten a.m.", he proposed.

"Deal! And about the concept..." Rachel looked at Sam, who cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we can go the couple way."

"Oh, really? What about... you know... your relationship?" Rachel asked.

"This is for show business" Sam said while mysteriously thinking of Sebastian. And Sebastian was only the first one. As Blaine had said... when he would get roles he would have to act like a couple with his respective partners. This wasn't any different.

"Excellent decision, excellent!" Baker said. He put his palm away and slapped his hands together. "I can promise you you will get results in the next two months already. And from there it will get only better. Hey, what do you think of this vision?"

He put his hands in the air and gestured around. "We use the Christmas roll to get aboard. At this time people get all whiny and pathetic for a bit romance in their lives, and be it on TV. If we'd have a song on Wednesday already we record it and bring it on the market. Maybe even by Christmas you'll be famous and on the Saturday Night Show!"

"Oh, wow!" Sam said. Christmas fame! "That would be so cool, man!"

Baker nodded. He rushed off and Sam sat down to set up the computer. Maybe things would actually work. He could sing romantically to Rachel, no problem. They wouldn't have to kiss or anything, just get along with each other really well.

When Baker was gone the next delivery guys came and Rachel instructed them to install something in the kitchen. Sam used the time to check Facebook.

_B. : __breakfast in bed while it's snowing outside... what could be better?_

Sam looked out of the window. Snow? Was Blaine hallucinating? Or had it snowed earlier and Sam had missed it? That would be such a pity! He wanted snow! White Christmas!

_1 comment:_

_thesmythemaster: sounds great. You go tiger ;)_

Oh my God! Couldn't he just once shut up!?

But before Sam could write something the computer made a noise indicating an update. He clicked on it and read Kurt's status signal.

_KurtElizabethHummel: Why am I doing this to me? Why?_

Sam gulped. Oops. It was kind of his fault that Kurt was suffering. But honestly... Sam didn't know what he would do without him. Who would have thought that Kurt would one day come to save him?

Sam sent him a private mail: _did it work? is adam blaine's new partner?_

_KurtElizabethHummel: I'm in pain, Sam. Pure agony._

_SamEv: but did it work?_

_KurtElizabethHummel: at the moment everyone is at each others throats and I want to kill myself_

_SamEv: if u have to kill some1 kill meercat _

_KurtElizabethHummel: you are so right! Wait! I got an idea_

_SamEv: omg what!_

Sam waited impatiently. In the hall some men were talking loudly and then the door closed. Rachel came in and sighed.

"Why is no couch here? I need to sit down. Give me that!"

She took the computer from Sam's lap.

"Noooo!"

"Sam, I need to buy a couch!"

"And I need to know if my plan worked out!"

She frowned. "What plan?"

Sam bit his lip. "Nothing. Just... give it back, please."

Rachel looked at the screen.

"Adam? Adam Crawford? Why do you want him to be Blaine's partner? Who's 'meercat'?"

"He's... oh God." Sam sighed and let his head fall back. Then he looked up again. "It's Sebastian. I hate him and Kurt does, too, and we don't want Blaine to kiss him. There."

Rachel frowned. "You have issues."

"I know I have! But it's not just in my head, I mean, Sebastian threatened me. He told me to my face, or ear, that he is after Blaine and I should look for someone else."

"He did?"

"Yes!"

"What is Blaine saying to that?"

"He doesn't know. And he don't need to because I want to support him in his choices and also show him I have overcome my jealousy issues. Now." Sam stretched out his hand.

"But you haven't", Rachel stated.

"I'm working on it."

"By killing Sebastian?"

"We're not really killing him!" Sam said. He leaned forwards and grabbed the PC. Kurt hadn't answered yet, damn.

"You know who you remind me of? That guy from Romeo and Juliet. He wanted to kill Romeo out of jealousy."

"Are you saying I'm not Romeo in this scenery?"

Rachel waggled her head. "If I judge by the pure idiocy and foolishness you act on then yes. You are."

"Good." Sam tipped violently on the field for a status update and didn't care how many spelling mistakes he made.

_SamEv: what a gr8 wekend, seeing my boyfriend soon, workng on fame, its christman, so love my life and noting eva canchcange that!_

Sent. He logged out and gave the computer to Rachel.

"Are we ready here for today?"

"Huh... I think we are, yes. I need to buy more stuff but I can do that in the loft, too. It's warmer there and you can make me some green tea."

"Rachel, I know your dads are rich and everything but what about buying something used? It would save some money and it's better for the world", Sam said as he got up.

"How is it better for the world?" Rachel frowned, shut the PC down and put it into her purse.

"Because you use something that otherwise would have gotten thrown away!"

"Oh. I have never viewed it that way."

Sam nodded. Yeah, he was here to open his friends eyes.

"You are welcome."

* * *

><p>There actually were people dressed up as elves in the NYADA entrance hall, walking around with baskets in their hands and handing out gifts. Blaine managed to get past one but the another one stood in front of his nose.<p>

"Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas yet", Blaine said.

"Don't mind him, he's Mr Grumpy", Kurt said to the elf and pushed Blaine further. As they were walking up the stairs he said: "So when are you going to tell Sam you hate Christmas?"

"I don't hate Christmas. I love it, usually. But it hasn't arrived in my heart yet."

"Aww. How touching. Hey, there's Adam!"

Kurt waved a blond guy who eyed Blaine suspiciously, as the other way round. So this was Adam. Why was he here again?

They went to one of the rooms that was open for students to practise and met Sebastian who was wearing black as if he was a burglar, and was doing some stretching on the ballet rod.

"Sebastian." Blaine said.

The boy turned around. "Cutie-putie..." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at Kurt and Adam.

"What's _he_ doing here? And.. whoever that is."

"Yeah, uhm, my friends wanted to use this unique chance to, uh..." Blaine turned to Kurt. "What was it again?"

"We want to audition for 'Let's get this queer' too. It's the chance of the century", Kurt said in a graveyard voice.

"So...?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"But we can't find a partner – and we don't want to work with each other out of personal reasons – so we thought we tag along and look if we maybe can, uh..." Kurt pulled a face. "Exchange."

Sebastian laughed while Blaine stared at Kurt. Was he really serious that they should work together?

"Wait, you mean it?" Sebastian asked. He gestured from himself to Kurt and Adam.

"You want me to choose between you, whom I hate, and him, whom I don't know?"

"I never said anything about your choice", Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, what is going on?" Blaine asked. "Do you want to work us together? Is that the whole reason for this shenanigan? Did Sam put you up to this?"

"No, I... was thinking you and Adam could..." Kurt didn't finish and watched his feet. Blaine's jaw dropped but he didn't know what to say either. He looked at Adam and Sebastian and things just blurred even more. This made no sense.

"You hate Sebastian."

"The feelings are mutual", Sebastian said. "No way this is going to happen."

"Can I say something?" Adam asked in a British accent.

"This is ridiculous. We are grown-ups yet we behave as if we were in a soap opera. I for my part want to become a professional performer and if no one here is ready to act with me I'm going and find someone else."

Sebastian clapped his hands loud and slowly. "Bravo! That's the way a true white knight speaks. Now, who of the princesses do you want to kiss?"

"Stop being a sarcastic snob," Kurt said. "Adam is right. We either do this the adult way or not at all."

"Good. I was hoping to get rid of you soon. Bye!" Sebastian waved.

Blaine sighed. There was no way a partnership of Sebastian and Kurt wouldn't end in a catastrophe. So he went to Kurt and grabbed his arm.

"Let's do this, then. Sebastian, you and Adam."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but at least didn't protest anymore.

What a fuss.

* * *

><p>It was pure madness. Blaine didn't want to act like a couple with Kurt. He couldn't. He tried but the first interaction brought up so many memories and before he knew it they were fighting about whose fault it was the cat had died.<p>

"If you hadn't been away all those days just paying attention to your work you would have realised Kitty was starving to death!" Kurt said, his hands on his hips.

"I'm not the only one who promised to take responsibility for her", Blaine said. Oh God, why did Kurt have to call the cat 'Kitty'?

"I was in the hospital!"

Blaine held up his hands and took a deep breath. "Stop, I need a break. This is getting out of hand."

Kurt drove a hand over his forehead. "Agreed. I'm going to drink something." He went to his bag and sat down leaning against the wall, getting out a bottle of water and his phone.

Blaine drank some water himself and watched Sebastian and Adam interacting. It looked just awkward. Blaine observed them a few minutes, then he got out his phone, too. He frowned as he read Kurt's complaint on Facebook.

_KurtElizabethHummel: Why am I doing this to me? Why?_

_B. : I don't know, you tell me! (No really, tell me)_

Of course Kurt did not tell him and Blaine was left wondering. But thinking about it was too exhausting. He just wanted to get it over with and go back to the loft, to Sam. A few butterflies stirred up in Blaine's body and flew with him to the sky. The memory of Sam's arms around him came up, he smelled his scent and tasted his lips. Heaven on earth did exist but it was no place. It was a person.

Kurt came back, clapping his hands. "Okay! Time to exchange partners!"

"Finally!" Sebastian said. He came to Blaine and grinned. "Sooner or later we would end up together."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you, Sebastian the crap?" Kurt said. "But I meant Adam is playing with Blaine and we both. Don't wet yourself, though, we're playing a divorced couple that wants to kill each other."

"Huh, I have no problem in portraying that. Anyway, it's all just a big detour before me and Blaine will audition together."

Sebastian and Kurt strolled away and suddenly Blaine was faced with Adam. Right. From all the present boys he knew about him the least. But maybe that was a good start for acting with him?

It turned out Adam was really good. Blaine didn't feel any resentment coming from him as long as he was in character. Only when they ended the session did he turn silent again and walked away without another word. Huh. Blaine wondered whether he knew that Kurt was with Elliot now or if he thought Blaine and Kurt were a thing.

Still Blaine didn't know what this was about. After he had checked Sebastian and Kurt were both still alive he got out his phone and called Sam.

"Babe!"

"Cut the cackle and tell me right now why you want me to audition with Kurt. I just can't get behind it. What's the sense in that?"

"What? I never said that!"

"You told Kurt to come here today. You basically pushed him onto me."

"I... it's not like that! I pitied him, you know? I mean it's a good opportunity, this play, and he didn't have anybody except that Adam guy who doesn't want him and... Wait, are you playing with Kurt now?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You and Kurt, best friends? Hard to imagine, Sam."

"Did you kiss him?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. "What, you're playing the jealous card after you made all of this happen? Really?"

"No. I'm not jealous. I'm so okay with that, I swear. Also, did I tell you that me and Rachel will be kind of doing that thing... well... like you and... apparently Kurt now? What about Adam? Do you like him? He's good, am I right?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. Kurt looked like he wanted to strangle Sebastian, whose face also was very tensed. Luckily they separated now and each went to different directions.

"Look, Sam. It doesn't matter with whom I play. Guys will come and go. Girls probably, too. We have to find a solution that works around that."

"I know, right!? Just what I was saying. I'm not jealous, I totally know it's your work. So, you're on board with that agreement? No work-related jealousy?"

"I am on board with that", Blaine nodded. "So no interference anymore, okay?"

"Deal. Uh, well, about me and Rachel..."

"Can we talk more later? We have all day, right?" Blaine said since Sebastian was waving him to come to them.

"Sure. Yeah."

"Okay, bye. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Blaine hung up and put his phone away. The other three standing in a circle, waiting for him.

"Now, guys... What's going on?" he asked as he joined them.

"We all love each other now and decided to go to the playground! Yay!" Sebastian excitedly shook his fists.

"Oh, for heaven's sake..." Kurt began. He was interrupted by Blaine's ringing phone. He took a look at it, his mother was calling.

"Excuse me one more minute, okay?" he said to his friends and turned around again. "Hello, mum?"

"Oh, honey."

"Yeah?"

"Oh... Please sit down. I have bad news."

"Bad news?" Blaine tore open his eyes. "What?"

"It's your father, he... He had a heart attack."

"You're kidding", Blaine said reflexively. He went to the window sill and propped himself on it.

"Why would I be kidding about a thing like that?" his mother said with an impatient voice. "He was in the hospital last night but luckily is home again. The doctors prescribed him rest and peace but I can barely keep him from working. He needs distraction. When will you be coming home?"

"But he is okay, I mean, not in danger or something like that?" Blaine asked, his heart pounding and shock rushing through his system.

"For now, yes. But you can never know what happens, honey. Maybe this will be his last Christmas? It would be so nice to have the whole family together. And..." She sighed. "He asked for Sam, too. So if he could make it..."

Blaine put a hand to his chest and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course Sam can come, too." He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself and smiled. His father had asked for Sam in a situation that involved family and loves ones! He must really, really like him. Oh gosh. That was so... so... Blaine wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm glad you called me, mum, thanks! Thank you. Can I talk to dad?"

"He's resting right now, and I'm just glad he hasn't smoked today", his mother said. Blaine frowned, had that supposed to be logical?

"Well, okay. I call again later then", he said.

"Yes, do that. Have a nice day, honey. Are you enjoying your Saturday? You don't work too much, do you?"

"I want to become a performer in New York. I have to work too much", Blaine said.

"But don't miss out on time with precious friends. It's so important!"

"Yeah..." Blaine cleared his throat. "I know that. It's okay, I'm seeing Sam later."

"Okay, well. So... give him my regards, will you? Goodbye, honey."

When the connection was interrupted Blaine stared at the phone. Had his mother just sent greetings to Sam? Was she finally starting to accept that Blaine was with him, and would always be? Wow.

"Blaine?"

Suddenly Kurt stood behind him. "Everything okay?"

Blaine shook his head, realising how weak his knees were.

"Bad news from home. My father is sick. I have to go."

Blaine grabbed his bag.

"But we haven't practised together yet", Sebastian complained. Blaine stopped on his way out, not sure what to do.

"Doesn't matter", Kurt said. "You can audition with Adam, right?"

"Uhm." Blaine pursed his lips. "Sure, I would, but I promised Sebastian..."

Kurt faked a smile that must have hurt him. "I can do that."

"You... actually would..." Blaine stared at his ex-boyfriend, who stared back. Even Sebastian was speechless for a few minutes. Then of course he started to complain.

"No fucking way."

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for all of that", Blaine said. "My father had a heart attack and I don't really..."

"Oh God! Is he alright?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded lightly.

"Of course you can't focus now. Go home", Kurt said. "We can resolve this issue later."

Blaine nodded again and just went out without looking at Adam or Sebastian. He had promised his friend to do this with him. And he would. But right now he had to sit down and sort out all of his thoughts.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Tuesday:<span> Sam comforts Blaine after the bad news he has gotten. Sam's mother calls, asking why he and Blaine (apparently) are over. Will Sam tell her the truth? Then, for a completely different reason, Sam needs a psychic. Maybe Rachel can help?


	5. Dream a little dream

My friends, I am extremly sorry and apparently not able to post stuff on a Tuesday. :-( *lol* So here goes again Wednesday and Thursday in a row. I hope you can enjoy it still. I advice you (well... actually I ORDER you) to make some hot chocolate or tea, and go grab that chocolate Santa that you bought to give to your sister on the sixth, she doesn't need it anyway, and lighten a candle (a tea candle will do) have yourself a merry little Christmas evening! :-)

Chapter 5: Dream a little dream  
><span>

"Snow!" Sam stared into the sky and extended his tongue. White flocks were falling down, and they were so gorgeous!

"Oh, that's so great! Now Hanukkah can come!" Rachel said. There were almost at the loft but had to cross Central Park first. And the atmosphere was amazing! The green grasslands started to whiten already, kids and dogs were running around and couples were walking around hand in hand. It reminded Sam of the park back in Lima, the one with the pavilion were he had sang his love-outing song to Blaine one year ago. Oh, magical times!

And when they entered their street everywhere trees were with sparkling lights on it. From a store came peaceful music, creating a truly holy night (well okay, day). And there was Blaine, sitting on front of the door and hugging his knees.

Wait...

Sam hurried the last steps to his boyfriend and pulled him up.

"Have you gone mad? Sitting here in the cold? You can't do that, okay, what even are you thinking! Geez!"

Blaine looked at him with red eyes that frightened Sam to death. Had he done something wrong? Why was Blaine crying?

"Oh God! You must be freezing", Rachel said. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, waiting for the boys to go inside.

"We need all blankets we have. And a hot water bottle. I set up the kettle. Blaine... just... here."

Sam put Blaine down on the couch in the loft and the boy just sat there, staring into air. A blanket was already lying here so Sam put it around him. Then he ran to the kitchen and put water into the kettle. Afterwards he ran to his bed to grab the sheets. Everything came around Blaine so only the black haired boy's eyes were to be seen.

"Is the heating on?" Sam called. He went to it. Yes, was on. But it could be more. He put it up to five.

"I was sitting there for five minutes", Blaine said with a weak voice.

"Sh! You must rest now", Sam said. "Five minutes in the cold is like five hours in the cold!"

"Sam... Kurt told me to go home and I did. I went to you straightly without thinking of anything else."

Sam took off his hat and jacket, threw them on the armchair and sat down next to Blaine, tugging the blankets closer around him.

"And it is good that you did. I'm here for you. Are you feeling warmer already? Are you hungry? Maybe you are starving, too?"

"I'm not starving."

Blaine started to pull the blankets off so Sam pulled them back up.

"Don't! Babe, you need the warmth! Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"That's all I could find!" Rachel unloaded two bed sheets, a thick fleece blanket and some pullovers on the couch.

"God damn it, I'm not freezing!" Blaine said as Sam got up and buried him in even more layers.

"Rachel, the hot water bottle!"

"I'm on it!"

"My father had a heart attack."

Sam stopped in his movements and looked at Blaine.

"Oh... oh... my..."

"I mean, he's okay. But it's a shock", Blaine said.

"Thank God he is fine. Yeah. I can imagine. Oh God." Sam sank down next to Blaine. Heart attack...

"Also, I'm starting to get really hot in here so if you could free me...?"

"Hot water bottle!" Rachel lilted and held mentioned thing in front of Blaine's face. Sam took it and pressed it to his belly.

"I hope my parents are alright." Sam's parents were old now, right? Blaine's father had seemed so fit and healthy all the time.

"Rachel, can you help me here?" Blaine asked while he was trying to get out from under the blanket mountain.

Instead of helping Blaine out she hugged him and pressed her face against his cheek.

"Oh Blaine, what are you doing to us? Oh."

"Ughs."

"Rachel! You are suffocating him! Oh my God, get off him!" Sam got up and pushed her away. Then he helped Blaine out of his fortress. When he was free Blaine pulled off his hat and zipped open his jacket.

"Oh God! I'm so hot!"

"Now is not the time to think about sex!" Sam said. He fumbled Blaine's gloves off.

"I didn't..."

"Rachel, make him some tea!" Sam ordered. "Oh my God, Blaine, really, you gave me such a fright. But your daddy is alright? What about your mother? She must be devastated. Oh God. When I just think about... imagine we were that old and you got a heart attack! I mean I would... I would..."

"Calm down, Sam, sh! I'm still young and fit." Blaine took Sam's hand and squeezed it. The blond nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Okay."

"Don't work yourself up. Also, I have more right to be upset and you should be the one comforting me."

"Yes." Sam nodded again. He took a deep breath and then put his arms around Blaine. "I'm your anchor. I'm your rock. Shhhhh..."

He rocked Blaine back and forth while he watched Rachel in the kitchen. Couldn't she hurry up with the tea?

Blaine cuddled up to Sam and hid his face in his chest. Sam pulled one blanket over them and rested his chin on Blaine's head, feeling bad but also relieved when he felt silent sobs going through the tiny body in his arms. Bad because of what Blaine had to go through; relieved Sam could be there for him in that difficult time.

"Tea", Rachel whispered. Sam pulled the blanket down a little and nodded gratefully. She put a cup on the table and left them alone while Blaine didn't move anymore. Sam rubbed little circles over his back and waited until the other was ready to talk.

After what felt like half an hour Blaine lifted his head. He crawled out of the blanket, took the tea cup and sipped on it.

"So... as bad as thing are, something good happened, too", Blaine said. He leaned back, put his legs on the couch and the tea cup on his knees.

"Yeah?" Sam stroked over Blaine's leg and the black haired boy smiled warily.

"My father not only wants to see me for Christmas, but also you. And then my mother sent you her regards. For the first time ever, I think, right? Oh gosh. She's finally getting it", Blaine said, his eyes watering up.

Sam's heart got all warm and fuzzy, too. Blaine's mother had always either hated or tolerated him, but now she accepted him as her son's boyfriend! Wow. He had never hoped for more.

"That is so great", Sam said. "Even when it are sad circumstances that opened her eyes."

"Yes." Blaine sighed. Sam changed his position and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and they sat in silence for a while. Sam watched the snow outside of the window falling from the sky slowly like tourists walking through a cathedral, as if they wanted to see everything on their way down.

So christmassy. He sighed contently and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, now staring into the bright lights of the tree in the corner of the room.

"Sam?"

"Mh?"

"Can you make me a hot chocolate? With cinnamon?"

Sam moved up and kissed Blaine's temple. "Sure, babe. Whatever you want."

"I mean I'd do it myself but..."

"Shut up and let me spoil you." Sam ruffled Blaine's hair and got up. While he brew the chocolate he thought of tomorrow. It would be the First Advent... now how could he make that even more christmassy? There had to be ideas out there for new stuff that was entertaining but at the same time traditional and contemplative.

For now he was pleased to cuddle the whole afternoon with Blaine. Sam sprayed loads of cream on the hot chocolates and powdered cinnamon over it. Time to get cosy!

November 30th, 1st Advent Sunday: 25 days until Christmas

On the next day they went to saunter over the Christmas market on the Time Square. When Blaine was looking at some scarves Sam got a call from his mum and went away a few feet.

"Hey! Everything okay at home?"

"The question should rather be: is everything okay with you? I heard from your dad that you have a girlfriend now? Did you and Blaine break up over a fight or have you realised you're not into boys at all?" she asked.

"Uhm." Sam bit his lip and glanced at Blaine who was buried in a brown two meter scarf. "None of the above."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mum, didn't you say dad would get used to the idea of me dating a boy?"

"Oh... Don't tell me you broke up with Blaine because of what your dad says. He can be a as stubborn as a donkey but at the end of the day he wants you to be happy!"

"None of the above."

"Oh, Sam", his mother sighed. "But you'll be coming home for Christmas?"

"Probably. Can I think about it?"

"We are probably going to Nashville for a few days to reunite with the rest of the family. Last year they came to us so now it's our turn to go."

Sam gulped. "So the whole family will be there?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great."

Sam hang up and stared at beeswax candles. Now his whole outing last summer had been for nothing? What even?

Back home Blaine had a long talk with his own mother and sighed heavily as he had hung up.

"Well, guess that is the solution to our Christmas problem but... how on earth will I get NYADA to let me go into winter break early?" he said.

Sam turned to his boyfriend while he pulled up one leg on the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother suggested that we visit them before Christmas. She wants the family to come round on different days so there won't be too much going on that could stress my father. That's actually a good idea, isn't it?" Blaine took Sam's hand and smiled. "So we can be with your family over the holidays."

"Oh, yeah, uhm, so when does your mother want us to come?"

"Whenever we can make it."

"I can always make it. Well, except next week because we already have an appointment with Baker."

"I think I will do it that way", Blaine said. "Take a Friday off and then we stay the weekend, basically three days."

"Sounds good." Sam squeezed Blaine's hand. "But do you think that's enough?"

"Even though I love my parents and am glad that my father is okay I assure you it will be enough. Living in my old room again will be so weird."

"And, uhm, I can stay there, too? Or should I go to the Hummel-Hudson's?"

Yeah... that thought was weird. But when he was in Lima he would pay them a visit anyhow.

"No, you stay with me, you moron." Blaine grinned and pulled Sam closer. "I don't think I'm able to sleep alone anymore."

"Yeah... me too", Sam said as he cuddled up to Blaine.

"You have spent the night together three times since Sam came here _last Wednesday_", Kurt commended as he walked by the couch.

"Shut up", Blaine and Sam said before grinning at each other, high-fiving.

"Three out of four", Sam said. "That's not too bad."

"Still, we can do better", Blaine said. He caressed Sam's fingers. "About moving in together... did we ever really talk about it?"

"Do we have to?"

"It is always sensible to talk about stuff."

"Okay, then, Blaine? Do you want to move in together with me?"

"Yes. I want to."

Sam nodded pleased. "Deal. How do you feel about living in a sky scraper?"

Blaine shrugged. "As long as there's a lift..."

"Oh, there is. And I'm sure it will be working again soon. I'll start lurking around on Monday, then."

"And I'll talk to the NYADA dean about taking a day off." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Sam on the mouth.

"I think that won't be a problem. Remember in summer when Kurt took a two week vacation for no real reason? And you even have a reason, your father is sick."

"Mh, that's true." Blaine tipped against his chin. "Do you think I should take more days off, then?"

"I thought three days would be enough?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up, I can change my mind." Blaine laughed and nudged Sam's shoulder.

Then Blaine got out 'The Holiday' and they spent the rest of the evening snuggled together on the couch.

December 1st, Monday: 24 days until Christmas

"Good morning!" A singsong flew through the air and crept into Sam's brain. No. Five more minutes.

"What?" Blaine said sleep-drunken. Sam felt his way to him and pulled him closer, burying his face in Blaine's sweet hair.

"It's such a wonderful morning, just look outside of the window! Everything is white!" Rachel went on. Sam closed his eyes a bit harder. He didn't care about snow or Christmas. He just wanted to stay in bed.

"It's the perfect first December. I'm setting up coffee, everybody want some?"

"Yeah", Blaine mumbled.

Footsteps went away and it was quiet. Sam drifted away. He came back when Blaine pulled away from his arms.

"Let's get up", Blaine yawned.

"Nooo!" Sam tugged on his arm. "Stay."

"I've got a lot of things to do today", Blaine said. Nonetheless he turned to Sam and pressed his warm lips against Sam's mouth. Nice.

"Isn't it your big day, too?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?"

"Getting a make-over? I can't wait to see how you'll look. But don't change too much, okay, you're perfect already."

"Oh, you bootlicker."

"Love you, too." Another kiss and then Sam was alone in his bed. Well. No problem, he could sleep like that, too. When he closed his eyes he had a nice wintery scenery in front of his eyes, mountains full of ice and trees full of white powder. He and Blaine were walking hand in hand through fresh fallen snow and watched sparrows hopping around on the ground, looking for seeds. And then they saw a stag with huge antlers. He stood there and observed them, totally calm as if he was the king of the forest. Yeah, he probably was. Blaine and Sam stood still and stared back.

Bells rang and something flew over their heads. Oh! Santa Clause's sledge with eight reindeer leading it, one of them with the brightest red nose ever. They glided over the sky and got out of sight. Blaine and Sam looked down again and the majestic stag was gone. They carefully followed his foot steps. After a while they came to the biggest pine tree ever, with real candles burning on it's branches. The stag was nibbling on some needles. Now he turned his head to them and said: "Are you sure you are meant to be together?"

"It's Christmas!"

Sam jerked up, blanket everywhere and his legs couldn't move. He fell and hit the ground hard, immediate pain shooting through his back.

"Ouch! Ah, what the hell?" he whined.

"Oh, sorry", Rachel's voice said without sounding sorry. "But you have fallen asleep again."

"Blaine could have woken me up", Sam complained as he unravelled from the sheets.

"He didn't want to, he said you were too cute mumbling something about Santa Clause so he left and told me to kiss you for him. Not literally of course but..."

"Blaine left? Without saying goodbye?" Sam was on his legs now and ran to the front door, pulling it open. Ice cold air hit him, brr.

"Oh gosh, you'll see him again tonight", Rachel said. "He's gone since ten minutes already."

Sam sighed, closed the door again and got back to his section. While he got dressed he thought of his dream, somehow he couldn't forget it. He wanted to, though. Why would he dream such promising Christmas stuff that ended with that stupid stag doubting their relationship? No one was allowed to do that!

Though... Blaine still hadn't told Sam if he thought they were soul mates looking for each other in every lifetime! Were they? Because then Sam would know, right? But he didn't even know if there was such a thing as more than one life. Then again, Jesus had come back from the dead, too. So how did people know about that shit? Like... did they go to a psychic? He so would do that. Time to get real about this.

"Rachel, do you know a good psychic in town?" Sam asked as the sat down on the breakfast table and grabbed a sandwich.

"In fact, I do. Me! I'm psychic."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "No, you're not. You're obsessed, annoying and overly emotional but not psychic."

Rachel crossed her arms and reproachfully looked at him.

"Okay, first, I'm your boss. You aren't allowed to insult me. Since we are friends you aren't anyway! Take it back."

"Hm, okay, taken back", Sam mumbled.

"Secondly, I have more talents than meets the eye! My voice is strong, my acting skills are extraordinary, I'm a queen of the fashion world and yes, psychic, too. I would read you the cards but I don't have any. Give me your hand."

Sam laid his hand on the table. Rachel moved to the chair next to him and took it with her own tiny and cold hands, her right index finger gliding along the lines.

"Mh... mmhh... well it says you are a man of enthusiasm..."

"That much is true."

"Sh, I'm not finished! So... you like to clean? Oh, that is perfect, Sam, the studio needs to be cleaned anyway. And oh, look at that. Money issues in your earlier life but later it will turn around and you will be rich. Aww, and here, about love. Mmmh. Oh, it says you can love boys _and_ girls!"

Rachel beamed at Sam as if she had just discovered a cure for cancer. Sam frowned unimpressed though.

"I don't like to clean. Have you seen my clothes, lying all over the loft? In fact Kurt stumbled over a hoodie yesterday and threatened to sue me. You know about my money issues and it's not hard to tell that I will be rich soon. Same with the boys and girls thing! I will go to a real psychic", Sam said and pulled back his hand.

Rachel pulled a sad face. "Well, maybe my skills need to be trained more, I do admit to that, but who has the time? I have so much other things to do!"

"Mh yeah." Sam opened an app and went to Facebook.

_SamEv: need a coffee and a psychic does some1 know a god 1?_

He put the phone on the table and bit into a bagel.

_Bling!_ Someone wrote a comment on his status update. Already!

_El Gilbert: What did you do to Kurt? He's been a wreck the last days! _

Sam pulled a face. What had _he_ done to Kurt? Nothing, that was what!

_SamEv: nothing! :-P_

_El Gilbert: I will burn you_

_SamEv: what?_

_El Gilbert: forget it, insider, haha! Do you know sherlock bbc?_

_SamEv: What?_

_El Gilbert: oh only the smartest and most brilliant mind of all times!_

_SamEv: can he sees the future 2 cause i need that_

_El Gilbert likes that comment. _

Sam frowned and started hard at Elliot's words. Still they didn't make any sense.

"Are you ready for work?" Rachel interrupted Sam's thinking. He put the phone away and stuffed the rest of the bagel into his mouth, getting up.

"Shure. Let's go."

* * *

><p>School went by like nothing because Blaine dreaded the afternoon. Wasn't it always like that? Being with Sam on Saturday and the whole Sunday had done wonders to his nerves which know were relaxed and as good as new. He wasn't nervous about the thing with his dad anymore. He would see his parents soon, and the question about where they should spend Christmas had been solved now, too.<p>

So the only problem that remained was the audition. Blaine didn't even know why it was a problem because until Saturday it hadn't been one. Kurt kept waylaying him and demanded to know if Blaine would audition with Adam. Since Adam hadn't gotten in contact with Blaine he probably wasn't interested so Blaine declined. He had promised Sebastian anyhow. So Blaine hid from his ex-boyfriend whenever he saw him because seriously... what the hell?

"Tiger! Where have you been yesterday?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on Blaine's table in the cafeteria. Blaine was eating a salad to balance out the lack of exercising lately.

"Home", Blaine said. "I needed to get away from all that school stuff."

"What do you mean, home? You were back in Lima? For one day?" Sebastian frowned and put his fork with mashed potatoes on it into his mouth.

"Uh, no, I meant with Sam. Sorry." Blaine drove a hand over his head. The loft felt like home to him, he just didn't know why.

"So, about the audition... it's this week. Should we practise tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"And you're okay, with your dad and everything?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm going to visit him sometime in the next three weeks."

Sebastian paused his eating. "But... what if you get the role? You'd have to be there every day."

"Oh... well, I try to get some days off as soon as possible then", Blaine said. He would not neglect his family in favour of fame. It just would have to work to balance his job and his relationships.

"And on another note, what did your boyfriend have for breakfast? He's asking for a psychic, check this out." Sebastian reached his phone over the table and Blaine took it, reading Sam's status update from the morning.

"He probably was half asleep. Look, he wrote he needed coffee so..." Blaine shrugged and gave the phone back.

"He must had some weird dreams. Poor boy." Sebastian shook his head and put the phone into his bag.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah... Sam's imagination can easily carry him away. It's the cutest thing."

Sebastian pursed his lips and ate on. "I suppose he's overly imaginative when it comes to me, too? Claiming I threatened to take you from him and such bullshit?"

"No, Sebastian. Sam knows that this is work-related. Don't be afraid, our collaboration doesn't interfere with my relationship with Sam."

"Oh. Good."

They ate in silence for a while, noises of chatting students and clattering cutlery playing softly in the background. Blaine finished his salad just when phone buzzed. He got it out, text from Sam.

_Sam: Hey babe got u&me chocolate advents calander! opn first door tonite :-)_

Blaine rolled his eyes. More Christmas stuff. Admittedly, the day yesterday had been nice. But not because of the festive decorations in the loft or the Yuletide market they had been on. It all just reminded Blaine of his homework (Shakespeare-song! Due next Friday) and he could do without it.

_Blaine: Rachel lets you shop for that?_

_Sam: no I ran away. No1 needs more than 3 hats! Crazy girl! _

Blaine chuckled and put his phone back. He could literally see Sam hiding behind clothes rack while Rachel ran around looking for him. And it wasn't any problem that those two spend all day long together. Really. Blaine knew Sam loved him. Although he hadn't answered the question whether he missed being with girls. Blaine couldn't ask anybody else how it worked, being bi, because all of his other gay friends were one hundred percent homosexual.

Well. There was Brittany. But... better not look at her for a guide of how bisexuals lived because... yeah, she was sleeping around a lot.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at the cake menu for five minutes straight now. I mean they _do_ look delicious", Sebastian said.

"No." Blaine cleared his throat and sorted his cutlery. "I've been thinking. I need to get to art class now."

"Uhm, hello."

Blaine and Sebastian looked up at the guy standing at their table. Blaine's jaw dropped with surprise. It was Adam. What on earth could he want?

"So, about the audition, has there been made a decision?" Adam asked.

"Uh, yeah", Blaine said. "I meant to tell Kurt..."

"I mostly avoid talking to Kurt, well, you understand."

"Yes, I do. I do. Uhm." Blaine scratched his nose. "Although I don't understand why you – apparently – don't hate me?"

"Oh." Adam sighed. "No, this is about the job and I really would like to have someone to audition with."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I get that. But, I kind of promised Sebastian..." He gestured to the other boy.

"So you prefer to please a friend instead of going with what could work out for you better?"

"Hey, hey, hey", Sebastian said. "Whoever said _you_ are better than _me_?"

"Uh, I do", Adam said, but with his accent it still sounded cute.

"Yeah? Wanna take this outside?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I don't." Adam said. He rummaged in his bag and gave a card to Blaine who took it.

"Call me if you change your mind", Adam said, then he got lost in a group of people heading out of the cafeteria. Blaine blankly stared at the business card in his hand.

"He has a card. Do you think I should have a card?" he asked Sebastian.

"Who cares! What an idiot!"

Blaine put the card into his pocket. He had practised with Adam and their cooperation had worked pretty well. It had been pleasant and not awkward to portray a couple with him. With Kurt it had been hell. But with Sebastian, Blaine had never even tried it. Maybe it would be awkward because they were friends? If that was the case shouldn't he actually choose the partner that it worked best with?

"So, see you after school?" Blaine said as he got up. Sebastian nodded.

"We practise and... then I can see if I..."

"What?" Sebastian crossed his arms. "Are you actually considering to work with that idiot?"

"I mean... if it doesn't work with us?"

"Why shouldn't it? And even more important, with whom should I audition then? Because you can't seriously think I'll do it with that fretting ex-fiancés of yours."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Sebastian. Ex-fiancé. Kurt actually was Blaine's ex-fiancé. Blaine didn't even know what he had seen in him besides the fact that he was the first boy who had liked Blaine. As their relationship had continued he never realised they weren't a good fit for each other because he hadn't known how it could – and should – be. He had thought marriage would fix them.

No one should marry to fix something. One should marry because he loved someone more than anything and knew that he would stay the rest of his life with this person, for worse and for good.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" Sebastian asked and rubbed over his nose.

Blaine shook his head and left the table. He put the tray into the carriage and went out. He would not think about marriage now. He was young and had so many years before him. He could think about settling down in ten years or so. He could have commitment without a wedding, and actually he had. He and Sam had bound their hands together on Midsummer. It had been so romantic and perfect... right before they had been torn apart by their jobs.

Half a year of long-distance relationship lay behind them, and it had been so different than how it had been with Kurt, too. They had chatted, texted and skyped every day. It had not been a disaster except from the fact that they hadn't been able to touch each other. Sam had shown Blaine more than once that life and love was different to what he had thought it would be, and in the best of all ways.

But they were young and marriage would be too big a step right now. They didn't even live together yet. And it was Christmas. Blaine could focus on making their anniversary a special one. Yeah. And it wasn't like he didn't have enough stuff going on anyway. So be gone, silly thoughts!

* * *

><p><span>Coming up tomorrow:<span> Sam finds a real psychic and calls her. Blaine goes to the audition... but with whom? And then he realises something and gets mad at Sam. :-(


	6. Insights

Hey guys! So, are you already in the Christmas spirit or not? If not, don't despair! At least you get to be in the Blam spirit now, and that is the real magic, I tell you! :-) Made me feel better only editing this chapter. Magic, as I say. RULE: Get food and drinks, get comfy and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Insights

After school Blaine took a quick shower and then went to the practise room. While he waited for Sebastian he sat down on the window sill and occupied himself with his phone.

_Blaine: Sorry, sweetie, I'm still in school. I don't know how long this will take. It's for the audition..._

Then he checked Facebook. Elliot had asked Sam in a comment what he had done to Kurt. Why? What? Kurt wasn't in the best mood lately, due to Saturday (Blaine would think) but why did Elliot blame Sam? That really wasn't nice.

_B. : El Gilbert Kurt is an adult who can make his own decisions_

A few moments later Sam called and Blaine answered it.

"Hey, you. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, babe. I know it's for work. And don't take Elliot serious he's stupid. He didn't mean it", Sam said.

"Yeah... still he isn't allowed to attack you."

"Oh my God, you're so sweet I want to crawl through the phone line and kiss you."

Blaine chuckled. "You, too."

"Will we see each other tonight?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. If it's getting late... and I'm already exhausted... We'll see, okay?"

"I have new clothes, Blaine. And a hat."

"Sam... you're making it harder as it already is."

"I'm intending to make it _very_ hard, Blaine."

"Oh gosh, Sam Evans, you..." Blaine shook his head and tried to suppress a smile.

"You love me. Admit it."

"Well, if you insist."

"Saaay it."

Blaine giggled. How could Sam make him feel drunk with excitement from just a phone call? He must have magical powers.

"I love you, you idiot."

"Oh, I'm an idiot?"

"You have to say it now, too."

"What? I don't understand. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are, I will not take that back. Say it now or I will cancel everything, come to you and make you." Blaine fumbled with his bag and smiled as bright that even the sun would get jealous. Oh, it felt so good. The whole day hadn't been half as amusing and energising as these two minutes one the phone.

"Nope, not saying it", Sam said. "Looks like you have to make me."

Blaine pouted. "Pleeease Sammy. Please."

"SHUT UP, I'M ON THE PHONE WITH BLAINE", Sam said.

"Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Who else! Do you know how horrible it is living with your boss? Horrible!"

Sebastian entered the room and grinningly waved Blaine, who sighed. Fun was over. Work would start again.

"You'll survive it", Blaine said. "And... I need to go now. I call you when I'm done."

"Okay, I'm waiting for it! Just as a motivation: When you don't come over I'll eat your chocolate."

Blaine laughed. "That's not what I will be missing when I don't come over."

"Oh... just go to work. Tell Sebastian I said hi", Sam added. Blaine raised his eyebrows. The lack of jealousy from Sam was impressing. Not even a teensy weensy bit...?

"Yeah, I will. Talk to you later."

"Later! Oh, and Blaine?"

"Mh?" Blaine gestured Sebastian to wait. One minute more wasn't asked too much, come on.

"I love you."

Blaine grinned. "Me, too. So much."

"Miss you."

"Will you let me work now?"

"Nope."

Blaine laughed and leaned back against the window, silly waves of everything-is-soooo-great rushing through his body. Because it was.

"I hang up now", he said, although he didn't want to.

"I dare you to."

"Please Sam... I think Sebastian is going to kill me, judging by the look on his face."

"If he dares to lie a finger on you he's dead."

"Sam..."

"Okay, okay. For real now, goodbye, I love you, I look forward to your call and don't have too much fun working."

"I promise you I won't. Later." Blaine kissed the air and finally they hang up. Oh man. When he put his phone away the senseless smile was still on his face and why shouldn't it? He had the best boyfriend in the whole world!

Sebastian looked slightly unhappy so Blaine dimmed his smile a bit and rubbed his hands as he went to him.

"Well, let's start, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Sam laid his phone on the table and pursed his lips. Right now Blaine was getting it on with Sebastian. All of his efforts hadn't worked. And he couldn't even drop by because then Blaine would know he didn't have his jealousy issues under control. Hey, was Kurt still in school? Speaking of Kurt, he hadn't been home for a day or so. He should talk to Sam more about their plan!<p>

"Aaand? How's the happy couple?" Rachel asked as she came from the kitchen with a soup bowl in her hand. She dropped down on the couch and put her feet on the table.

"I hate Sebastian. What if it is happening right now?" Sam got up and went to the book shelf. They did have the Yellow Pages here, right? Something had to be done.

"What is happening right now?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine falling in love with someone else."

Rachel scoffed. "Are you serious? Have you seen the way he looks at you? Oh, yeah, you have, because you look back the same way every time."

Sam jerked around. "Rachel! Tonight a wise stag told me that maybe we are not meant to be together so who am I to ignore the signs? This is serious shit, okay? I'm a not-very-intelligent boy with a dad that pretends as if I have never come out and introduced Blaine to him. He actually thinks we are together, you and me! So apparently the stag was right, right? He's not stupid! I mean he can talk! Have you ever seen a talking stag, huh?"

"Calm down, would you?"

Sam took a deep breath and turned back to the book self.

"Where are the fucking Yellow Pages?"

"Use the laptop."

Sam marched to the kitchen, booted the computer and opened Google.

'_PSYCHIC NEW YORK SOULMATES GOOD_' and enter.

Then he clicked on the first result and a violet side appeared. It was called 'kasamba' and they even offered free psychic callings! Strangely you still had to register first.

"Rachel, I need your credit card!"

"What for?"

"Just... give me your credit card."

"Oh my God, does Blaine know this side of you?" Rachel said as she threw a card on the table and went back to the couches.

"Let's hope he doesn't" Sam mumbled as he tipped in the number. He wasn't obsessed or weird, right? No. It was all logical and justified. He had to know what he could expect from Blaine. Would it end next week or would they marry, move to the suburbs and adopt nine mixed-raced children?

"By the way, have you told Blaine about our deal with Baker?" Rachel asked.

"What deal?"

Naturally, Sam clicked on 'Love Readings by Becky'. He didn't want to know about his destiny nor did he want a male psychic. Women knew best when it came to love. So Becky it was.

Her profile read: _'__I am a gifted spiritual reader with a professional experience of 15 years which will help you to know about your past, present and future aspects of your love life or career choices.'_

Sounded awesome!

"Well, the deal in that we pretend to be a couple in order to become famous", Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah, that. I wanted to but then the thing with his father happened and it was so christmassy and... I'm going to", Sam said. "He agreed that we are not jealous when it comes to work."

"Uhu, and you're so good at sticking to that."

"Shut up, I'm calling Becky now."

As the phone rang Sam's heart pounded. That stupid stag could be wrong, you never knew, right? Becky would know. Becky was human and humans knew better than stags and...

"Becky Bloomwood, spiritual reader, at your service."

"Becky, hi!" Sam exclaimed with relief. "I'm glad you're there. This is _so_ important."

"Of course I am here for you. What is your name, and have you registered on the site? If so, do tell me your account figure, if not, I will have to ask you to do it before we start."

"I do have a figure, I do! It's seven-one-seven-zero-eight-nine-fourfives-eight!"

"Lovely. And what is your name, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that! Only Blaine is allowed to call me that."

"Honey, then?"

"My name is Sam."

"The credit card you use is registered on the name Leroy Berry. What is going on there, Sam?"

"That's... my dad's card. My name is Sam Berry."

"I see. Would you, to confirm your entitlement to use this card, tell me your father's birthday?"

"Uh, sure, yeah. So you want to know the birth date of my father, _Leroy Berry_", Sam said loudly while turning to Rachel.

"Yes, indeed", Becky said.

"Leroy Berry!"

Rachel finally turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"The birthday of Leroy Berry", Sam said.

"Is there a problem?" Becky asked.

"No, no problem." Sam shook his head. Rachel got up and came to him, so he put a hand on the speaker.

"July tenth", she whispered.

"July tenth!" Sam exclaimed to Becky.

"Nineteen-fifty!" Rachel said. Sam repeated this number, too, and finally Becky was satisfied.

"Alright, Sam. How can I help you?"

Sam gestured Rachel to go away, leaned back against the rest of the chair and drew in his lower lip. Now.

"Okay, look. I have a boyfriend, who I really love. I think he loves me, too, well, I'm sure he does. But you never know, right? He could meet somebody else anytime soon. In fact he is kissing my arch-enemy this very minute."

"And how do you know that, Sam?"

Sam extensively explained the situation to her. She was a good listener for sure. When he was finished she hummed soothingly.

"Mmmh, that sounds very tricky to me."

"I know, right!" Sam gestured around. "So, who's Blaine's true love, me or that Sebastian guy? Oh, and while we're on it, does something like past lives and soul mates exist?"

"I am very sure it does, Sam. Now, let me get my cards. Mmmmmmh."

Sam's heart pounded. It did exist. So how come Blaine remembered that stuff but Sam didn't? And why had Blaine thought it was Kurt when it obviously wasn't?

"Ah, the cards are very clear regarding Sebastian", Becky said. "He is a passing affair, already on the way out of your life."

"Oh." Sam breathed in. Good. Very good.

"He never was of importance. However, there is another person you should watch out for, who could become a thread to your relationship."

"Oh? Who is it? Kurt?"

"No... the names starts with R."

Sam tore open his eyes and turned to look at Rachel.

"A girl?"

"Could be."

"Oh my God. But... Blaine is gay", Sam said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm just reporting you what the cards are saying. Now, what is that I see? Mmmh. Something big is coming. Are you planning on getting married?"

Sam gulped. "No, we don't talk about that before 2019. It's still four years. Don't make me think about that, I beg you, I need to pull myself together before I propose again."

"So you already proposed and he declined?"

"No, I, uhm... kind of had some girlfriends... That's all over now. Moving on." Sam circled his hand around. "Who's Blaine's soul mate?"

"Mmmmmmh."

Sam shook his head in anticipation while he stared at the table in front of him. Oh, someone had bought almond biscuits. Nice. He ate one and listened to Becky's humming.

"That question isn't answered easily", she said.

"Why not? Things like that should be easy! Especially on Christmas! And I mean, Blaine has only one soul mate, right? So who is it?"

"The facts are easy and clear, with that I agree, but there is a force muddling my view on that specific subject", Becky said.

"A force?"

"This is very unusual. I haven't seen this card in that context before. Mmmmmh."

"Which card is it?"

"The stag."

Hot waves jolted through Sam's stomach and he sat up straight. "The stag? There is a Tarot card called The Stag?"

"In my deck there is, yes. Not many spiritual readers use this deck, though."

"But you do. And I chose you so nothing is a coincidence. What does that mean?" Sam drove a hand through his hair. This was way too straining. Now he got haunted by an animal. Why did stuff like that happen to him?

"It means that..."

The door opened and Sam was distracted by is boyfriend entering the loft. Since this was more than unexpected he stared at him with his jaw dropped to the floor. Only as the door was closed and Blaine turned to him did Sam react. He broke the phone connection and got up.

"Babe! What... has something happened?"

"No, not really. I just realised I don't want to dive into _those_ waters with Sebastian. It's even worse than with Kurt."

"Oh my God!" Sam jumped to Blaine and pressed him firmly against his body. Problem solved, just like that! So there _was_ a God! And he shipped them! Sam took a deep breath and grinned at Blaine, who moved back a step.

"This doesn't mean I will not audition, Sam. In fact somebody else already said he would do it with me."

"Oh, well, huh, guess I have to live with that."

"So... why are you grinning that brightly?" Blaine started to take off his winter clothes while Sam went to the PC and shut the system down. No more need for that!

"I'm happy you're here, duh! Now, what do you think?"

Sam gestured down his body. Instead of one of his old plaid shirts he was wearing a new white one. Going outside he'd put a red-and-black jumper on and his pants were made of brown cord. His hair had a new cut and he even had gotten a facial care (not that he would tell anybody. As well as the fact that Rachel had introduced him to the beautician as her 'gay bestie').

"You look absolutely gorgeous", Blaine said, coming to him. They kissed and Blaine added "breathtaking", whispering it.

"I like the sound of that", Sam grinned. "And now... Advents calender!" He rubbed his hands as he hurried to his section. When he got back, Kurt and Elliot entered the loft.

"This is educational material!" Elliot said and waved with a plastic bag to Sam while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... I couldn't stop him, sorry."

"What? Hey, Blaine, come here." Sam grasped his boyfriend's sleeve and pulled him to one end of the table. One of those simple Advents calenders for kids lay there, and Sam searched for the first door. When he saw it he pointed at it.

"There! Do you want to open it?" Sam whispered with awe.

"Sure." Blaine fumbled with the paper and gently tore it up. He got the chocolate piece and held it to Sam's lips. Sam smiled and took it in. Yup, that was exactly how he had imagined it.

"You might have noticed there's only one calender", he said while sucking on the chocolate.

"I noticed."

"So if you want some chocolate... you'd have to get it." Sam waggled his eyebrows.

"Sam Evans, you are such a rascal." Blaine hooked his fingers into Sam's collar and pulled him closer. The warm, heavenly place called Blaine's tongue occupied Sam's mind for a while and he barely heard what was going on in the loft. But then Elliot lifted his voice.

"We are going to watch Sherlock now! Blam, come here!"

They parted and Sam frowned at Kurt's boyfriend. "Not cool. Do I interrupt your sweet kisses?"

"No, because I'm clever and only get them when you aren't around. Now come."

Blaine patted Sam's shoulder. "Let's go there, Sam. I hit the bathroom and then I'm with you."

"Yeah... it's hard to be separated from your better half for thirty seconds", Elliot sighed when Sam sat down next to him with his arms crossed. Rachel and Kurt were in her section. Only Rachel's giggling was to be heard, and sometimes an exclamation of Kurt's that went like "Yes, good idea, Sam _so_ did need that!" She was probably showing him the pictures from the day. That or they were talking about what car to get him. Since, you know, that was what friends were for.

"Better half. That sounds like we're married", Sam said. Couldn't they all shut up?

"Wait, you aren't?" Elliot said with fake surprise.

"Not yet."

"So when's the special day? I'm invited, right?"

"I have to think about that long and thoroughly."

Elliot gasped and put his hand to his heart. Blaine came back from the bathroom and slid on the place next to Sam, putting both hands around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Did you miss me?"

"I did! So much!"

"Ugh, get a room. No, wait, don't, watch TV", Elliot said. He pressed play and they were forced to watch a detective running around London dealing with a series killer. Apart from that it was a pretty gay show and Sam could see why Elliot liked it. Though it was a bit exaggerated that he silently recited all dialogues.

December 3rd, Wednesday: 22 days until Christmas

Why again did he want to go to NYADA and become a successful performer on Broadway? Blaine didn't remember. He hadn't seen Sam yesterday and he wouldn't see him today; instead Adam was the new guy filling out Blaine's visual field. Yesterday practise, today the actual audition. But it was good with Adam because Adam was a stranger, more or less. They had agreed they didn't have to like each other on the personal letter but wanted to get a role and would be professionally distant with each other.

Blaine only worried about Kurt. He seemed to have the worst luck when it came to finding a work partner. It was logically that Adam didn't want to work with him. For the same reason Blaine and Kurt couldn't work together. He maybe could have asked people from his classes – after all the producers were pretty known and their plays had a good chance to success – but after Blaine had dumped Sebastian the former Dalton student had insisted of Kurt filling in. Whether to torment him or whether he really couldn't think of anyone else remained unanswered. Blaine would ask him soon but right now he observed with a growing headache how his ex-boyfriend and his room mate sat silent next to each other, pretending to not see the other and avoided to talk while waiting for their time to get out and audition.

"Adam, you have talked to Kurt a bit, right?" Blaine asked his performance partner, who was reading a book. They were in a waiting room because, boy, did many people want to audition!

"Yes. Our conversations consisted of me running away and him pleading I should listen to him."

"And what did he say? Why did he arrange all of this..?" Blaine gestured between them. Adam sighed and put his book down.

"Honestly? I don't know. He addressed my need to find a partner so I eventually agreed to take a look." Adam shrugged. "I thought there would be in something for him but now I'm not sure."

He glanced at their friends and Blaine followed that look.

"No. He hates Sebastian, always has. I've seen them practising and they suck together. No chance that this will get him a role", Blaine said.

"That's weird", Adam stated.

"It's more than weird", Blaine confirmed. "The only guess I have is that my boyfriend asked him to. But I don't see the sense in that, either."

"Ah, the boyfriend", Adam smiled sagely. "Jealousy _is_ a strong force."

"But that's the point. Sam has always been jealous when it comes to _Kurt_. Sebastian never was a thread in his mind, well, apart from the first day he came to New York and, oh, you should have been there..." Blaine smiled at the memory. Sam marking his territory, _so_ cute!

So... when did Sam actually put his jealousy to rest and felt okay about Sebastian?

Blaine sighed and drove a hand over his forehead. Damn you, Sam. He never had. Instead he acted behind Blaine's back. He couldn't be serious!

"I'm going to make a call", he said, pulling his phone out of his bag. "You call me when it's our turn?"

Adam agreed, so Blaine went out. He stood in a shabby back alley, shivering because he hadn't taken his jacket outside and let his gaze wander over the grey snow hills on the ground as he waited for Sam to pick up the phone.

Naturally, he didn't. Blaine's call went to voice mail. Blaine took a shaky breath and stemmed his hand in his waist.

"Sam, tell me this isn't true. Tell me you didn't make Kurt do all of this so I wouldn't audition with Sebastian. You told me you are okay with him! If you weren't, you should have said so! You can't just... lie to me and then go and do stuff behind my back. This is not how I want this relationship to be. And it's ridiculous, too. Sebastian is not after me, okay, he is just a snarky boy, always has been. Why would you want him out of the way and instead have me audition with Kurt or Adam? Why would you be less jealous with them, with _Kurt?_ I don't understand you, I mean, is this like a game to you? Every year you declare someone to be your enemy and then you put all your energy into winning?"

Blaine took a deep breath and realised he had worked himself up. Maybe he should listen to Sam's arguments before he talked any further and would say things he'd regret later.

"Call me when you get this message. If I won't pick up it's because I'm on stage, portraying a couple with _Adam_. Hopefully he's not your next target now. Really, that's just ridiculous."

Blaine shook his head and ended the connection. He didn't get Sam, he didn't. Adam was no difference to Sebastian. What did it matter with whom Blaine would audition? That was so illogical. And it wasn't as if Blaine didn't know Sam's jealous side. Why would he hide it? If they started hiding things from each other... no. That mustn't happen.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Sunday:<span> Sam listens to his voice mail and can't sleep afterwards. The good news about that is that he finally gets to know Kurt's thoughts. On the next day he tries to make up with Blaine, but what will Blaine say? Especially when he finally gets to know about the Samchel deal?


	7. Confessions of a Power Couple

Why hello old and new readers! What a joy to have you all gather together here! (Yes I'm in a festive mood right now xD) Thank you for your comments, they made me happy. :-) Merry 2nd Advent! Here goes another chapter, and don't forget: Yummy food and drinks and cozy blankets needs to be here with you (and maybe some music...)

Chapter 7: Confessions of a Power Couple

Sam fell on his bed. He couldn't move a single muscle. Baker was such a slave driver! He had appeared with a whole action plan this morning and then insisted of them going through with it. Which had meant recording a song and shooting a video. Already! Rachel hadn't even had time to present him her song because he had decided they would have more luck with one that he had written. So they had gone to a recording studio somewhere in Manhattan and worked their asses off. Literally. Sam had never felt so strained, not even after a long day in his father's carpenter's shop.

Of course he had wondered how Blaine's audition was going but he hadn't had time to check in. Now he got out his phone and called his boyfriend's number.

"Yes?"

"Babe, hey! How are you? How did it go?" Sam turned to lie on his back and yawned.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Uhm..." Sam narrowed his eyes. Why did Blaine sound so distant?

"Did you get my voice mail?" Blaine asked.

"No. I have my phone in my hands the first time today so naturally the first thing I did was call you."

"Well. Maybe you should check your mailbox first, then."

The connection was interrupted and Sam's heart cramped together. What was going on? What had he done wrong?

He listened to Blaine's voice mail and his heart cricked even more. Shit, Kurt must have told Blaine. This was so not good. He quickly called Blaine back and started babbling as soon as his boyfriend had picked up.

"It's not like that, Blaine, okay, I'm not pathetic! But Sebastian was mean to me and said you would be his, soon! What should I have done, I mean, I don't like when people say stuff like that."

"When did Sebastian ever say something like that, Sam? And why should he?"

"I don't know why! He's just..."

"Look. Can we talk about that in person?"

"Yes! I'm coming over!"

"No, not tonight. I'm tired."

"Well, okay, tomorrow then. Uhm, how was the audition?"

"Pretty good."

"Oh. Cool."

Sam fumbled with his sheets while the heaviest burden ever settled down on his shoulders. How on earth should he sleep tonight, knowing Blaine was pissed at him?

They ended the conversation without good night kisses and Sam didn't like it. He got up and strolled through the loft, sending bitter glances at the Christmas tree. He listened to Blaine's message again, too. If Blaine would only believe him that Sebastian had said those things!

The lights on the Christmas tree were askew so Sam spent a good deal of time straightening them up. After a while he realised someone was snoring loudly and he turned to frown at that. Maybe it would have been funny on another day but tonight, well, did Rachel have to be so Jewish?

Wait, did that make sense? Oh, whatever. Sam went to the stockings and looked inside. There was nothing. So he moved on to the kitchen and scanned the content of the fridge. Boring. Oh! The Advent calender was still lying on the table. He ate the chocolate from the doors twenty and nine and then realised he needed to listen to music.

The CD in the player was Joni Mitchell. Whatever. He let it play and put a blanket around his shoulders, pretending it was a cape. What would Clark Kent do if Louis Lane was mad at him?

Sam jumped from the couch, a fist in the air. "Boom! Superman on his mission to save the world! But... can he save the relationship with his girlfriend, too?"

The Advent calender got eased off more chocolate. Afterwards Sam decided Joni Mitchell was pretty christmassy music and sat down on the ground in front of the tree, nursing his feet.

"You understand me, right? I mean, Sebastian is mean!" Sam pouted. Now he was talking to a tree. He needed a pet, that was what he needed. He pulled the laptop from the table and looked at pictures of cute puppies that kind of reminded him of Blaine. Weird.

Suddenly the box in the lowest drawer of his bedside table came to his mind. He fetched it and sat down underneath the tree again. Inside was a lavender bracelet, a red string and some photos of him and Blaine. He put the bracelet around his wrist and sighed. Midsummer had been such a happy time. Well, except their separation. But they had fake married and gotten fully naked together for the first time.

But now it was winter. Things were icy.

"You're still up?"

Sam turned his head. Kurt was standing behind the couch in a bath robe, pulling it close and frowning at Sam's box.

"Yeah." Sam cleared his throat. "Just looking at some old stuff."

"Aren't you tired like hell? Rachel told me about your long day." Kurt went to the kitchen, got a glass of water and sat down on the couch. He covered his bare feet with Sam's cape that was lying there and looked with glassy eyes at the sparkling tree.

"I had a fight with Blaine."

"About?"

Sam shrugged and unrolled the red string. "Sebastian. Or rather that I made you do stuff to keep him from auditioning with meercat. Did you tell him?"

Kurt sipped on his glass and shook his head. "I was busy having the worst day of my live myself."

"Yeah?"

"I can forget getting a role in 'Let's get this queer'. Sebastian is the worst actor ever. Or he just hates me, which is probably the case, since I hate him, too. It was unnerving, I tell you."

"Oh... sorry, and, uhm, thanks you did that for me. I still don't get why you would help me, but thanks."

"Oh Sam, Sebastian's enemies are my friends. And we are friends anyway, right? I mean, apart from all that stuff that happened."

"I don't know, man, I was pretty pissed at you the whole last year."

Kurt shrugged and drank another gulp. "Can't say I was your biggest fan, either."

Sam wound the red string around his left wrist and looked at it. Beautiful. Now the other end only needed to have Blaine on it, then everything would be okay again.

"You're listening to Joni Mitchell", Kurt said after a while.

"It's christmassy."

"No, it's depressing."

"The CD was in the player already. Must be Rachel's", Sam said. "Maybe she's lonely. I can totally understand that."

Kurt sighed. "Oh God, stop whining. Every couple fights, every however cheesy and tacky couple."

Sam put the string back into the box. "Do you and Elliot fight?"

Kurt shrugged. He emptied his glass and put it on the table. "Now and then. But... I was wondering."

He pulled up his legs and hugged his knees, observing Sam.

"First I didn't know what Blaine saw in you and I thought this intermezzo would end soon. I thought he needed to geek out a bit before having a serious relationship again. When he came to New York and hung out with Rachel and me I realised I was over him for good and started looking at him like a friend, not the jealous ex-lover. I saw the way he looked at you when you were video chatting and I saw how the long distance between you was no obstacle, how you managed to stay in contact although you were both busy. And I started to wonder why I hadn't put more effort into it back when me and Blaine tried the long-distance thing."

Kurt ruffled through his hair and sighed. "I guess my own life was more intriguing. I did love Blaine but I wasn't fascinated by his every breath and didn't feel that a night without him did me any bad. In fact I was relieved when I had time to myself. So..."

Kurt laid his chin on his knees and focused on Sam again.

"What is the difference?" he asked. "I see how you two are with each other, how you long for each other, how you seem so complete and satisfied when you're together. What is that, why can't I have that with somebody? Yes, I love Elliot and I love the way he does things for me and tells me he adores me, but it's nothing like what you and Blaine have. And I want that. Is there a person for me out there who I can have that with?"

"So you don't think we aren't to be taken serious anymore?"

Kurt shook his head. "On the contrary. The easiness you have and that I thought resulted from the fact that this can't be real love seems to be exactly that. Love should feel easy and silly, right? Not like an obligation. Do you ever feel burdened because of something you have to do for or with Blaine, even when you don't want to feel like that?"

"Are you kidding? Whatever shitty stuff I have to go through, when he's there everything is perfect. I would walk for weeks through a desert if it means I can be with him. Hell, I would carry him through it. I feel burdened when he's gone. Like now. Do you think I should call him?" Sam took up his phone. No missed calls or texts.

"No, let him sleep over it", Kurt said. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "I need to sleep as well. And you should try it, too."

Sam bit his lip. "What if I dream..."

"Dream of something good, then." Kurt got up and went to his section. With a "good night" he closed the curtain and Sam was left alone, staring at green pine needles. What if he dreamt of that stupid stag again?

December 4th, Thursday: 21 days until Christmas

Blaine tipped with his pen against the table, his feet waggled on the ground. He had drunken too much coffee. Because he hadn't been able to sleep. And it was all Sam's fault.

On his lunch break he went to the coffee shop, ordered a sandwich and decaf coffee and took his usual table at the window. The view was fantastic. It had snowed in the night and now bright white blankets covered the grass, trees and roofs.

The little bell above the door went. The man stopped after coming in and looked around. He and Blaine's eyes met and Blaine's tummy caught fire. What on earth was Sam doing here? Without taking his hat or scarf of Sam rushed to him, got down on his knees and took Blaine's hand.

"What... stop it, Sam, what are you doing?" Blaine gazed around nervously but nobody in the rather empty shop paid them attention.

"I am sorry for everything I did that hurt you, I am sorry for lying and going behind your back, I am sorry that I still don't have my jealousy issues under control. I want to work on that, for you, but then I just... exploded. Blaine, I swear, Sebastian threatened me, I didn't make that up. But it doesn't matter. I won't interfere anymore with your work or you friendships!"

Blaine's mouth wanted to smile and after suppressing it a few moments he didn't find any sensible reason to do so.

"Okay", he said, grinning. Damn, he couldn't stay mad at Sam. That cute smile that appeared and lightened his eyes rewarded Blaine instantly.

"Just like that?" Sam asked, still not getting up.

"As long as you understand that I don't want secrets and lies between us. That's all I ask. You can be as jealous as you want, I don't care. Maybe I even feel flattered thought I wouldn't encourage it. It's the lying to me that made me angry. Whatever bad treats you have, you know I still love you."

"Deal! So you won't be angry when I admit that I have eaten all the chocolates from the Advent calender?"

"No, I'm not angry..." A pang of regret shot through Blaine. He hadn't been totally honest, either.

"And, uhm... Sam, I'm still not in a festive mood. Come on, sit on a chair." Blaine tugged Sam up and he did sit down, without letting go of Blaine's hand. Blaine was okay with that.

"But how can you not be?" Sam asked.

Blaine shrugged. "It all seems so meaningless and... just an excuse to buy things, you know? And since we're on confessing stuff..."

"Wait, so, there's more to come? Blaine, it's totally unfair that you get mad but hide things yourself!"

"I know! I just realised it, I'm sorry. Sam. I'm stupid. Can you forgive me?"

"Mh." Sam took off his hat and drove a hand through his short blond hair. "Well... for a kiss or two maybe."

"If you insist." Blaine grinned and glided to the edge of his chair to meet Sam's lips.

"So I take it you have made up. Good. I couldn't have endured another night of Joni's whining."

Blaine sighed, leaned back and looked at Kurt, who hat sat down on the table with a cup of coffee and a salad.

"Is it coincidence you're here or are you stalking me now?" Blaine asked.

"Neither. I guided Sam to the place he'd find you." Kurt took up his fork and poked it into green leaves.

"And Blaine, on the subject of Sebastian. I never told you but when we were together he told he'd get you and I could take a bow when you weren't there. Sam is not making anything up, meercat face is still highly insane. You should reconsider your choice of friends."

Blaine frowned. He wanted to believe Sam but he couldn't imagine Sebastian would... well... he actually did some very mean things back in high school but... it had been so long ago and...

"I will confront Sebastian with that", Blaine said with a heavy sigh.

"You won't be his room mate very long anymore anyway", Sam said.

"Yeah." Blaine grinned and reached for Sam's hand again to squeeze it.

Kurt's phone went. He answered it, listened for a while and then stuttered: "Yes, of course, oh my God, thank you. Yes, yes, I'll be there!"

When he had put it down on the table he stared at it.

"I just... that was a callback. I got called back!"

"From yesterday's audition?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!"

"Wow! They are fast. Congratulations!"

"I can't believe that! I was bad! Meercat made me bad. We had the worst chemistry ever!"

Blaine shrugged and exchanged a look with Sam. "Maybe they sensed that you could to better with another partner?"

"Yeah, that must be... Wow. I have to call Rachel!" Kurt jumped up and went outside. They could see him pacing and talking fast into the phone.

"That's cool, man. But why didn't they call you back? I'm sure you were the best!" Sam said.

Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "Speaking of Rachel."

"Huh? Aren't you sad?"

Blaine rubbed his nose. "Well, there's still time, maybe they call later? But if not, I'm okay. There will be a lot chances to get roles."

"Oh, well, I think they should take you on. You're the best." Sam grinned and kissed Blaine. "Now what about Rachel?"

"Don't overreact, okay? The other day I was wondering... don't you miss being with girls? You two looked pretty tight."

"What? When? Why?"

"Just... it's nothing bad, I'm not saying don't work with her or anything. I just wanted you to know what's going through my head. As unreasonable it is."

Sam bit his lip and stared at the table so Blaine squeezed his hand again.

"Now, don't overthink it. It's all well. We're good."

Sam gazed at Blaine. "There's something I need to tell you."

Blaine gulped. What else? How much had they already hid from each other in the one week Sam was living here?

"Uhm, it's for work and I agreed because we have this deal, right, no jealousy about work-related stuff?" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"We have this new coach and he suggested a concept and... well he wants me and Rachel to pretend we're a couple to ride the romantic Christmas wave to sell our single." Sam had talked fast and looked at the table but now he lifted his eyes and carefully watched Blaine. "We agreed."

"Uhm." Blaine puckered his lips and his forehead wrinkled. He took back his hand and kneaded his fingers. No work-related jealousy, yes, that was their deal. Of course not only he would have to pretend to be a couple with somebody else, Sam had the same right. For work.

Just... why did it have to be Rachel? They were friends and spent every day with each other. Blaine had refused to work with Sebastian because they were too close friends and they weren't even that close.

"Please, Blaine, you're not mad, right? I can't handle another fight!" Sam said.

"I'm not mad", Blaine quickly said.

"But you don't like it. Shit. I wish I could undo it. But it's too late now."

"So... what if it works? If you get famous? Does that mean we'd have to hide our relationship?" Blaine wanted to know.

"No! I would never..." Sam glided to the edge of his chair and pressed Blaine against his torso.

"Never ever hide that I love you", he whispered.

"Oh." Blaine's eyes tore up and he returned the hug. Just like Sam he got insecure way too quickly. They both didn't need to be jealous because they truly loved each other. This wasn't another one of those relationships were you dated but could fall for someone else easily. They were both in too deep, their hearts and souls intertwined. Of course it wasn't nice to see your partner with someone else but as long as they talked about it and assured each other the love between them was still strong everything would work out just fine.

Blaine patted Sam's back.

"Okay, okay. It's okay."

"And about Christmas", Sam said, leaning back. Blaine sighed. He should have known that the last word hadn't been spoken about that.

"You are right. It's all meaningless if you let yourself be guided by what the media and other people say."

Blaine pulled an impressed face.

"So, I will do everything to bring back the magic and holiness of Christmas. Consider me your personal Christmas coach."

"Sam..."

"Oh... deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" Sam started to sing. Pretty loud. Blaine put his hands to his face. Spontaneous breaking into a song. Where they still in high school?

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la." Sam clapped his hands. By now Kurt came back, while some students looked their war. Blaine saw someone getting out a mouth organ and start to play, while getting up and coming to them. Oh right. They were at NYADA and everybody here was crazy. So why not join in? After all it could really get him into a festive mood, right?

"See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la, la la la la", he sang, getting up. Sam applauded, got up, too and took Blaine's hand. Other people were dancing and singing now, too.

"Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la, la la la la", Kurt added. Even the waiters sang along. As always the melody, the notes and the dancing lifted up Blaine's spirits.

"Have a holly-jolly Yuletide!" Sam called as the song ended and everybody applauded each other.

"Ah... Sam that so made my day", Blaine beamed as they sat back down. "You truly are my Christmas inspiration."

"Thank you, I do my best."

"Oh", Kurt sighed. "It's starting again. Don't you ever get tired of all that sweet talk? Have you checked your insulin rates lately? I think you should."

"And I think _you_ need a good shag", Sam said.

"Sam!" Blaine laughed. "You can't... interfere with his and Elliot's relationship."

"What? I'm just stating the facts. And speaking of sugar: When will we bake cookies?"

"Hey, we can do that when we're home", Blaine said. "Today I got my vacation days. Are you ready to go to Lima this weekend?"

"Hell yeah!" Sam held up his hand and Blaine hit it. December wouldn't be as bad as the had thought after all.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Tuesday (or Wednesday):<span> Blam back in Lima! Christmas fluff. :-) (A/N OMG Can you believe it? Only two weeks left! Time does fly...)


	8. Back home

Thank you guys and girls for reading and reviewing! :-) Now, as always (and no I'm not getting tired of mentioning it) grab some food and hot tea and enjoy the next part of my little Christmas fic!

December 5th, Friday: 20 days until Christmas

Packing his bags again after having arrived less than two weeks ago was weird. But he didn't go back home to his parents, he would visit Blaine's parents. Mrs Anderson liked him now, yay! It would be relaxing and contemplative. He had talked to Rachel and she had had no problem with giving him free days. Maybe it isn't that bad to have a friend as boss. Also, Baker didn't have time the next week and communicated via text with Rachel, telling her that he was busy bringing their video to the people. So when Sam got back he might be famous already!

And it would be so christmassy. Blaine would get into the mood this time for real. They could visit their pavilion and have kind of a couples vacation (except that Blaine's parents would be there). Sam could also start to think about what he would do for their anniversary, which he had been too busy for until now. But Lima was perfect for thoughts like that. Oh, and they already had agreed on visiting some of their old friends like Ryder, Marley, and Finn! Sam was looking forward to that. Blaine had uttered some regrets about having falling out with Tina but Sam would distract him from that sure enough.

And the Hummel-Hudsons!

Sam sighed and sat down on his bed to take a break from packing. He had missed Lima. It felt more like home than Kentucky. Maybe because Blaine had never been with him in Kentucky but they had had the best adolescence years in Lima.

"Fuck them!"

Something rumbled and Kurt cursed again. Sam jumped up. Why was Kurt home at this time? It wasn't even three p.m. and he never came home before five. Sam tiptoed to his curtain and peaked through it. Kurt was in the kitchen, fighting with the kettle.

"Uh... Dude, what has it ever done to you?" Sam asked as he sneaked to him. Kurt jerked around.

"Sam! Do you have to frighten me like that?"

"I'll be gone for a while week so yeah, it's my goodbye present." Sam grinned with joy, pure Christmas joy.

Except when Kurt stared at him with blazing eyes Sam's grin vanished.

"Uhm, I'm sorry", he said without having planned it. Kurt sighed and sank down on a chair.

"It's not your fault. It's... them. The producers of the play. I got a callback, alright, but turns out they also asked Sebastian. They wanted to see us perform again because, how did they put it..." Kurt made quotation marks in the air. "Flashing chemistry with the potential to explode if the attitude would be left out."

"Dude! That's..." Sam didn't know what it was. Good, right? But Kurt was mad.

"I know, it's horrible! I would have stormed out but... you don't storm out on the Kinneys. So I pulled myself together. Meercat did the same. But after we got out we were at each others throat immediately and all I could think of was fleeing. I never ever skipped school before, Sam."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah." Kurt affirmed in a voice that said 'duh'.

"So, what now? Do you think you'll get another callback? Would they hire you two together or... what?"

"If I only knew." Kurt shook his head and tipped against the table. "I don't think I could do it. Take a role as his partner. It's not worth it."

"Fame and money are not worth pretending to like Sebastian?"

"Would _you_ do it?"

"I'm pretending to like Rachel", Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh. Yeah, well, still. She's not that bad. You don't literally want to kill her, right?"

"No, I guess not. Well, sometimes I imagine how it would be to push her into an ice cold river but then I always jump in too to save her. I am pretty mean, right, who would do that to their friends?"

Kurt hit his fists against the table.

"See! I wouldn't save Sebastian! Argh!"

"Oh, man", Sam said. "That _really_ sucks. But hey, maybe they have seen enough and now hire you and somebody else."

Kurt exhaled and stood up. "I hope so. And I need to cool off now. I go for a run. I'd ask you to join but I'll probably scream at trees and kick stones and get some weird looks."

"Hey, I'm used to weird looks."

Kurt stopped on his way to his section. "Wait, you really want to run with me?"

"I need to work out before I go to the Anderson's and your parents and eat a lot of cookies, yeah." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, right, that, too. You are going to see my parents and I'm stuck here with that ass and... ugh. I go change."

Kurt vanished and Sam pulled the cookie jar that always was on the table nowadays to him. But then he changed his mind, no, he really needed to work out first.

December 6th, Saturday: 19 days until Christmas

The calm and quiet of Lima was like water on a burning tree. Much needed. Blaine hadn't realized that the hectic of New York City had nibbled on his nerves but when the leased car they were driving turned into the street of his parent's house he felt like a millions stones were falling off his shoulders. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the peace.

"Good to be home, eh?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea."

Sam parked the car on the driveway and got out their suitcases. Blaine went to get his while he stared at the house. It still looked the same though it felt as if a hundred years had passed since he last had been here.

"I'm so looking forward to this week", Sam said and closed the trunk door. "It will be relaxing but also fun because we see old friends."

Blaine just nodded, still overwhelmed from everything. They went to the door and he rang the doorbell. How weird it was he didn't have a key!

"Honey, it's you! Oh, come here!" his mother said when she opened the door. She hugged Blaine tightly, and Blaine had never realized how tiny and fragile she was. What would happen to her if his father had another heart attack and didn't survive it? Sure, she wouldn't be poor but she would be lonely. So lonely. Maybe he should get her a dog.

"And you." Mrs Anderson also hugged Sam and Blaine smiled at that. It was the first time ever. So Christmas miracles _did_ happen!

Yeah, being here would get him in a festive mood for sure.

They went inside and also greeted Mr Anderson, who of course wasn't as emotional. But he patted Blaine's back and shook Sam's hand, clearly happy to see them.

"You must tell me everything about your school", he said. "And Sam, I got a new model car for you, I know how much you like them."

"Oh, uhm, cool. Thanks, Mr Anderson."

"Call me dad, would you?" Another shoulder pat while Sam stared at him. Blaine nudged his arm.

"Yeah, sure, okay... dad."

"Christopher, don't strain yourself. Sit down." Mrs Anderson came to them and guided her husband to his armchair, not minding his complaints.

Blaine turned to Sam and didn't even try to hide his grin.

"Welcome to the family, Sammy."

"Did your dad... like... is this real?"

"I know." Blaine held his hands to his chest. He felt close to crying because yes, this was really happening. Sam belonged here, to them. To Blaine.

Upstairs Blaine went to his window and took a look at the street from this perspective. It was white and peaceful, all houses lightened up and some had smoke coming out of their chimneys. It was already getting dark.

The lights in the room went on and Sam came in, positioning his suitcase next to Blaine's on the floor. Then he put his hands into his pockets and looked around.

"Wow. It was like centuries ago we last were here. You were always sitting at the desk and making homework like the good boy you were and I was lying on your bed, reading comics."

"I didn't spend all of my time making homework", Blaine said.

"Yeah... you kind of did, dude."

Blaine frowned. "Dude? When was the last time you called me that?"

"Guess in this room?" Sam grinned and came closer. He pulled Blaine on the hand to the bed and they lay down. Their legs entangled and their arms came around each other. Blaine could lie like that forever. He let his eyes wander over the room, fascinated by how empty and lifeless it seemed. No one had lived in here since he had gone away. Kind of spooky.

"So your dad continues buying me model cars", Sam said. "What should I do with them? When did I ever say I like them?"

Blaine chuckled. "You were fascinated by his collection if I remember correctly."

"Well, yeah. It was cool but that doesn't mean I want some for myself."

"Oh, let him have his fun. He always wanted a son who is interested in cars and neither me nor Cooper could fulfill his wishes there." Blaine rubbed little circles on Sam's chest, not being able to stop smiling.

"Sure, I'm glad if I can help. Though I hope that doesn't make us brothers."

"Oh, I assure you it doesn't." Blaine kissed his boyfriend, sweet and gently. They were alone, completely alone, no other people lurking behind just a curtain. The room had real walls, and a door, they could have privacy. No rush. Just them.

Later, when Sam was receiving his model car, Blaine sat with his mother in the kitchen. It was like in good old times. She was baking and talking, he was eating the cookie dough.

"So, you are really serious with Sam", she stated. "As serious as with Kurt? But he's so different!"

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me", Blaine said, still amazed his mother listened now. "And yes. We are serious."

"I always liked Kurt", Blaine's mother said.

"I know. Dad didn't though, well, at least he obviously likes Sam more."

"I noticed! And I'm not saying I don't like Sam. So, what have you planned for the future? And tell me how your school grades are, you never answer my e-mails!"

Blaine bit his lip. "They are good, but also well-earned. I mean, the homework is like... way too much."

"And your future with Sam?"

Blaine fumbled with a cookie cutting form. "We're planning on moving in together."

"When can I expect grand-children? Because, you know, I don't think I can expect those from your brother. He's always so busy! It's a miracle he even has a girlfriend! You do want kids, right?"

Blaine tore his eyes open. "What? Yeah, but not now. Not in many years, mum, seriously. I'm nineteen!"

"So? When you turned eighteen last year you immediately thought of marrying. You _are_ a family man, honey, don't forget that. Oh, wouldn't it be great if you two got a house in the neighborhood and would come to visit us with your kids? They could run around and play... oh, a girl would be nice", she sighed. "I always wanted a daughter."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He was working on making a name in New York City, he wouldn't move back to Lima to raise a family. But she would get that soon enough.

On the other hand... if he ever had kids he wouldn't want them to grow up in New York City. It was bad enough as it was for grown-ups. There were only cars and hectic people, no place for children to play on the street and ran around safely on playgrounds.

But oh well. This matter really was far away so he didn't have to worry about it now.

"Sam is still a country boy, right? How is he doing in the big city?" his mother asked.

"Uhm, good. He's got a job and works on making some money."

Although he is not working on getting an education that would bring him somewhere and ensure stability in the unsteady business world...

"How long does he want to stay there?"

"I don't know, okay?" Blaine crossed his arms. He knew he was getting defensive and he also knew why. Sam was there because of him. He hadn't made any commitment work-wise, he didn't even seem to have dreams that he wanted to pursue. He had taken on the job with Rachel so he could be in New York and make some money.

What _did_ Sam want from life? And why didn't Blaine know that?

Thoughtfully he went to the living room and watched his father explain Sam how the engine of a Chevy57 worked. Sam nodded politely but his face seemed a bit absent-minded. Again, he only did this for Blaine.

Blaine remembered high school and how Sam's biggest goal had been to find love. He had had several girlfriends and even proposed to half of them. Now that he had found love, what else did he want to achieve?

Sam discovered him and waved happily, so Blaine went to his boyfriend and got comfy in his arms. His dad put a red model car back on the table and Sam used the pause to say:

"Mr Ander... I mean, dad, I noticed you don't have a Christmas tree yet. What's that about? It's the second Advent tomorrow."

Blaine's father looked at him in confusion. "The tree only gets set up on the day before Christmas."

"Oh. Huh." Sam looked at the wreath on the table. "Well, at least you have that. And stockings? And other decorations?"

"Carla will be starting with her gingerbread village soon, I think."

Blaine chuckled. "You have to know, dad, Sam's a bit of a holiday lover. He's very enthusiastic about it."

"Oh, uhu, I see. Is that a gay thing?"

Blaine stiffened. His father had never understood 'the gay thing' but lately Blaine had dared to hope that he was okay with it.

"No, Sir, it's not", Sam said, not detecting any affront.

"Are you an interior decorator?"

"No, although that sure sounds awesome. Recently I've released a hit single and I hope to make some money with that."

"Oh, uhu." Blaine's father stroked over his white beard and nodded. "Do you know enough about mutual funds and stock exchanges? Working for money is good, making your money work for you is even better. I can give you a few tips there."

Blaine sat up and crossed his arms. "How come you never talked to me about something like that?"

His father waved Blaine's argument aside. "You are too much of a girl. Just like your brother. I still wonder that he isn't gay, too."

"That's offensive!" Blaine said. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't need to know about money. And Sam's gay, too, so..."

"And I'm glad you found a man who can take care of you", Blaine's father said.

"I'm pretty sure Blaine can take care of himself, Mr Anderson", Sam said. "I mean I will, but not because he can't. He's very clever and witty."

"That's so typical!" Blaine exclaimed. His father would never change, would he? Blaine got up and went to the terrace. It had always been like that. Because he was gay he wanted do have a 'woman's career'. Because he was gay his father hadn't even tried to bond with him. Because he was gay he apparently couldn't take care of himself and needed someone who did that.

Blaine opened the door, stepped out and took a deep, cold breath. His arms wound around himself as he paced the terrace that was snow-free.

"Hey..." Sam came out and closed the door behind him. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes, he does! He's always like that. Why can't he just accept that I'm a person like everybody else? I mean, why are you 'the man who has to take care of me' and I'm 'the girl'? How stereotypical and sexist is that?"

"Well." Sam scratched his head. "He's a pretty old guy so..."

Blaine shook his head and continued pacing. "And my mum talks about grand-children and that we should move here! They are both completely insane!"

Sam laughed. He actually laughed! Blaine jerked around and glared at him.

"What's funny about that?"

"Blaine. Your father wants me to call him dad, gives me investment tips and is relying on me to 'take care' of you, and your mother wants us to have kids? I mean, that's pretty awesome, right? They just assume that we're going to stay together forever, and they don't have anything against it. Isn't that what you wanted only a few months ago?"

Blaine froze and stared at his boyfriend. Sam was right. His parents were accepting Sam without any complaints to the family and were incorporating him in their plans. Blaine had wished for this to happen so bad for so long. And now that it happened he found other reasons to get upset. He really was a drama queen, wasn't he?

Blaine felt his shoulders relaxing and he nodded.

"It's great, Sam. I'm glad they like you now."

"Of course your father's assumption isn't nice, too. When he wants to talk about mutual funds again I ask for your presence, okay?"

Blaine gulped and nodded. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know about stock exchange but the point was that his father should have asked him and not just assumed Blaine wouldn't want to.

They went back inside and chatted a bit with his mother before they retreated to watch a movie in Blaine's room. Sam was constantly busy with his phone and reported to Blaine what their Lima friends were saying about them being here.

"Did you know that Finn is back living with his parents? He writes the second college year is the hardest and he needed a place to stay where it was calm and he could focus on studying."

"And getting his meals cooked and his laundry done", Blaine laughed. "I know how that works".

"We could visit him tonight", Sam suggested.

"Yeah, why not. I haven't seen him in ages", Blaine said. "Although you two will probably bond talking about video games and I'll get bored."

"Hey, how can you get bored when I'm there? Huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh, believe me, it's possible."

Sam pouted, so Blaine laughed and leaned to him for a kiss. "Just kidding. I could never be bored when you're around."

"So we go? Cause Finn also writes that Carol made vanilla crescents."

"Oh, well, then we don't have any other choice, do we?"

"My saying!" Sam grinned and tipped wildly into his phone.

* * *

><p>After Blaine had dressed with one of the new bow ties that he had bought especially for Christmas (classy black) they went over to the Hummel-Hudson's and were greeted with much enthusiasm. As expected Sam and Finn quickly went into dork mode and threw words around that Blaine didn't know. So he used the time to sneak around. First he looked into the guest room, Sam's old room. It brought back some memories, as well as Kurt's room that Blaine peaked into. He had spent much time in this house, maybe too much.<p>

"Oh man, it would be so cool if you were in New York", Sam said to Finn when Blaine came back into the room.

"At the moments my best friends are – you won't believe it – Kurt and Rachel. Kurt, of all persons!" Sam said, shaking his head.

"Hey... I thought I'm your best friend", Blaine said and sat down on the foot of the bed since the two boys were sitting on the bed-head.

"You are! But you know what I mean. Someone who's not my partner at the same time." Sam nudged Blaine's leg with his foot.

"Well, my destiny calls me in Lima", Finn said. "I even started helping Mr Schue with the Glee club again. It counts as an internship."

"Hey, man, that's _so _cool!" Sam said, hitting Finn's shoulder. "We have to visit the choir room, right, Blaine?"

"Sure, why not."

"Remember all the make-out sessions we had there? Ah, good times." Sam stared dreamily into the air, while Finn snickered.

"If I had been there at that time I would have thought of some ways to interrupt you."

"Oh, don't worry. Other people did that often enough." Sam's face darkened.

"It wasn't that bad", Blaine said.

"The end of senior year was", Sam said. "Remember what Kitty and Tina did?"

"What?" Finn wanted to know. So Sam went into details telling the events of last summer and Blaine wondered how Tina was doing. She had gotten into Brown, but he never heard from here since their Facebook friendship had ended at the mentioned summer. It was a pity, and Blaine still didn't understand why Tina had done such a thing. But maybe she regretted it now. Maybe she wanted to apologise and then they could be friends again...?

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Thursday:<span> Blam visit their old High School, where Blaine starts his anniversary present already! They also visit the pavilion and then Sam sees something. Is it... a stag?


	9. Memory Lane

My dear, beloved readers! Thank you for your support, I appreciate it very much. Especially since I'm updating really fast and it's not like you don't have other things to do. Next week we'll slow down a bit and only do two chapters per week, okay? So now, get some self-made cookies (you did bake some by now, right?) and milk with honey and read on!

December 7th, 2nd Advent Sunday: 18 days until Christmas

When Sam woke up he wondered were he was and what he would have to do today. Then he slowly realised he was lying in Blaine's bed, in Blaine's room, in Blaine's parents house, and he was on vacation. Christmas vacation with he love of his life, yay! _And_ Blaine's parents loved him. How much better could life get?

"Mmmh. How late?" Blaine mumbled.

"Christmas time!"

"Ugh." Blaine pulled a pillow over his head. Sam glided closer and pressed himself against Blaine's warm backside, breathing into his ear.

"Do you want a present already?"

"How the fuck are you hard _every morning?_" Blaine commended from under the pillow.

"Hey! I'm only a boy, okay? And how could I not when you're in the same bed with me?"

"I'm tired..." Blaine yawned.

"No problem. I can hump you while you sleep."

"Yeah... which guy wouldn't want that..."

Sam grinned and let his hands wander down his boyfriend. Blaine's breathing got faster so he couldn't tell Sam that he was unaffected. And then... Sam pulled down his boxers.

"Oh my God! Sam!" Blaine jerked up, the pillow fell off the bed.

"What? You said I can."

"I was... oh God. Man." Blaine laid down again and shook his head. Then he looked over his shoulder.

"At least kiss me?"

Sam didn't have to be asked twice. He did while he massaged Blaine. A big amount of what they were doing was done too fast, Sam thought, but mornings were okay to get down to business immediately.

"Do you wanna turn around?" Sam asked after a while. "I mean I like your behind but..."

"I have a better idea. Can you maybe... here... like that?" Blaine guided Sam's hand until Sam understood what he was asked and went for it. It was new and exciting, and so freaking hot. And the noises Blaine made... oh Lord. What would the real deal feel like?

Later they went downstairs. Sam got a cup of coffee and waffles (it was Christmas so that was okay) and listened to Blaine's mother talking about baking a gingerbread village.

"Uh, that sounds cool", Sam nodded.

"Oh, yes? Do you want to help me?"

"Sure." Sam shrugged. He bit into his waffle and then met Blaine's eyes. The black haired boy grinned with joy. But when Sam made a questioning gesture he shook his head and simply ate on.

* * *

><p>Pure Yuletide spirit, that's what baking was. Especially since Blaine's mother did the dough and Sam was allowed to cut out the cookies. Tree cookies, snowmen cookies, reindeer cookies... The problem with those last ones were that it reminded Sam of the evil stag. It hadn't come back yet but that didn't matter. It had only uttered the deep-seated thoughts of Sam's subconscious.<p>

In the beginning Blaine had baked with them but then he had said to go to the bathroom and hadn't come back yet. Half an hour had passed. Not that Sam watched the clock. Just... he wasn't used to being alone with Blaine's mother. In the past he had actively avoided it. Now she talked and talked as if they had been friends since forever.

Well, at least it gave Sam time to think. Why did he have doubts about whether Blaine and him were meant to be? It wasn't that he doubted his love for Blaine, but Blaine could do better. So much better. What if Sam held him back or something? Man... he shouldn't think too much about it, alright. Only half a year ago Blaine had said he was pretty sure and they had fake-married and... well.

Ah, good times. Midsummer. Except his dad's reaction to Sam's outing. Oh yeah, he needed to tell his dad that he still was with Blaine. But then again, he would realise it when they arrived at their house on Christmas, right?

"...not above forty minutes, though, it would make the dough too hard!" Blaine's mother opened the oven and pulled out a gingerbread house.

"Yeah, cool!" Sam said. He got up and washed his hands on the sink. While he dried them he said: "So, we'll go and drink some egg-nut with the others now, right, Mrs A? I wonder what held up Blaine."

Mrs Anderson put the house on the table and wiped her hands roughly on her apron.

"First we have to clean up, hon. So, tell me..." She grasped a towel and cleaned the table. "How are you doing in New York? What are you planning for the future? You want kids, right, Sam?"

"Uhm..." Sam pursed his lips and gathered the food colours together. "Yeah, I think so. In a few years maybe. But I wouldn't bring them up in New York, maybe in the suburbs..."

"Oh! How about here, wouldn't that be perfect? So their grand-parents would always be near."

Sam scratched his head. "Sure. Well, I mean... my parents would want to see them often, too, so... I don't know..."

Sam wondered if they could settle down in a place halfway between Lima and Cincinnati for a minute until he realised what he was thinking about and shook it off with a wag.

Mrs Anderson put her box with baking supplies into a cupboard, closed it and loosened the knot of her apron.

"Just tell me one more thing, Sam. How serious are you and Blaine? Have you talked about marriage already?"

"Mum! Oh my God, can't I leave you alone for one minute?" Blaine asked as he entered the kitchen. Luckily! Sam really didn't know what he should have said to the wedding question.

Blaine shook his head and pulled a face to Sam, who forced himself to grin. So... Blaine didn't like the thought of marrying? Theoretically?

Oh, stop it! Fake-married, they already were fake-married!

"That's the last plate of cookies, they will be ready in twenty minutes!" Mrs Anderson said.

"Sorry about that, she's... well. You know." Blaine rolled his eyes as he came to Sam and snuggled up to him. Sam put his hands around him and laid his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, can you help your father getting the Christmas boxes from the attic? He wanted to do that earlier but I forbid him to do it alone and..."

"Everything's done, don't worry. In fact I got them all just now."

"Oh, I could have helped you", Sam said.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look." Blaine winked at him, then kissed his cheek. "But I told dad to wait with the decorations until you got there."

"So... he's waiting for me right now?"

"Right now." Blaine nodded with the most earnest face. Sam looked at Mrs Anderson who didn't seem to need any more help. Then he stepped back from Blaine but took his hand.

"Well, come on then!"

"You go, I'll join you in a minute, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Sam looked from Blaine to his mother and nodded. Before he left the kitchen he kissed Blaine's cheek on his part so that he could enjoy Blaine's taste on his lips of it long after he had left the kitchen.

In the living room Blaine's father was busy arranging a Santa Clause sledge with reindeer neatly on the window sill.

"Looks good, dad!" Sam said, putting his thumb in the air. Man, how weird was it to call him dad? But also cool. The old man nodded approvingly.

Sam took out a little plastic tree with lights and looked around for a place to set it up. The mantelpiece? Yeah, sure, why not. It wasn't too full there with it plus the nativity scene. Also, Sam was sure that on the night of Christ's birth a tree had been present. Why else would the tradition of getting trees in the house be there? See. Fitted perfectly.

"Baby Jesus was born in a stable and the blazing Christmas tree was the first thing he saw when he opened his little holy baby eyes for the first time", Sam said with a cool narrator voice and placed Mother Mary next to the tree. Wait, she needed to lie down. Childbirth and all! Where was the midwife? Why were only stupid donkeys here? And Joseph wasn't any use anyhow, he was a carpenter. And Sam knew carpenter didn't like bloody birth spectacles. Joseph got placed behind the Christmas tree, screaming "Tell me when it's over!"

So Mother Mary got a donkey as a midwife, why not. The donkey could drag baby Jesus out with his teeth. And the three wise men had been, as _everybody_ knew, late! Sam put them away.

"Tsk. They come... here." He placed them far away at the other side of the mantelpiece. Just when he wondered how the baby's journey of flying around and bringing presents to people had begun a cold wave hit him and he smelled a weird, heavy scent so he turned around.

Blaine's father had opened the terrace door and stood out there, smoking a pipe! Was he allowed to do that?

"Uhm..." Sam said, going a few testing steps farther.

"You, uhm..."

Damn, he couldn't tell that poor old man, who was so nice and allowed him to call him dad, to stop smoking! And he couldn't go tell Mrs Anderson because that would be ratting him out. But Sam also couldn't ignore it.

"Look." Another step further. "I'm sure on the night of Christ's birth there weren't any pipes present..."

Mr Anderson stood with his back turned to Sam and little puffs left his mouth.

"You sure look like Gandalf, good idea there but..."

"Huh?" The man turned around. "Oh, Sam. Do you want a drag? While our wives are cooking?" He laughed.

"Please don't call Blaine that, I mean... he's a boy..."

Mr Anderson waved Sam closer. "Of course, of course. Just kidding. Come."

Sam went to him and suddenly had a pipe in his hands. Uhm. And now? He had never ever smoked before. Sure, it wasn't a cigarette and smelled a bit better but it surely was as unhealthy, right?

"Ah, nice weather." Mr Anderson rubbed his hands. Sam looked around. Yeah, it was nice. Still white and the air was crackling cold.

Now Blaine's father looked at Sam so he quickly drew a bit of air into his mouth and gave back the pipe, releasing the smoke immediately. Ugh, bitter.

"You're not a smoker, are you?" Mr Anderson chuckled. "Well, good for you. It's better that way. Don't get started."

"You just made me!" Sam reproachfully said before he could think about it.

Mr Anderson just laughed and nodded. "Sure, sure."

"So, uhm... maybe you should stop, too? I mean your wife wouldn't approve with your heart condition and Blaine would be worried, too, and..." Sam looked over his shoulder. Why didn't they come already?

And damn, it was getting cold. Sam hugged himself and produced some air puffs. The stupid pipe taste was still on his tongue, overlapping Blaine's taste. Not very christmassy.

"Christopher!" Mrs Anderson voice was shrill and her footsteps quickly approached. Thank goodness!

While she was busy reprimanding her husband Sam went inside and left the door ajar. Blaine was rummaging in the Christmas box, a lingering smile on his face. Sam knelt next to him and leaned forwards to look at his face.

"What are you happy about?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. Just... everything. You're here. We're both here and I'm finally getting into a Christmas mood."

"Oh, about time!" Sam exclaimed. He threw an arm around Blaine and pressed him against his side. "Can't have Christmas without my BF. My sweetheart. My dearest darling."

"And _you_ are a charmer!" Blaine nudged Sam's side, now grinning. It was a sight for sore eyes. Sam leaned forwards to gently capture his lips. Yeah, this was a way better taste. As they separated Blaine smacked his lips.

"What's that weird flavour?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine kissed him again, licking over Sam's inner lip, teeth, then roof of the mouth. Just when Sam decided that this was a good way to spend their time Blaine pulled back, his forehead frowned.

"Sam... did you _smoke?_"

"No! Come on, why would I?"

Blaine frowned deeper.

"Maybe just one little drag. Your father made me." Sam showed a small space between with index finger and thumb.

The Anderson's parents came in now, finally closing the door for real. Mrs Anderson immediately turned up the heating and went to the fireplace.

"Have you seen your stockings already? This year we have as many as never before. Look!"

Sam and Blaine got up to take a look at it and it was the nicest surprise ever when Sam saw his name on a stocking right next to Blaine's. There were six, and Sam was the last in the row. It started with 'Christopher' then 'Carla', 'Cooper', 'Martina, 'Blaine' and finally 'Sam'.

"Who's Martina?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, honey!" Mrs Anderson pinched Blaine's cheek, from that he moved back. "It's your brother's girlfriend, remember? I think you two should talk more, really. Don't you think so, Christopher?"

"Wait. Are you telling me... Cooper is still together with his girlfriend from last year? _One year?_" Blaine looked at his mother doubtingly. Sam nudged him.

"Hey, one year isn't that much."

"Uh, yeah, it is. For Cooper it is."

"It must be love", Mrs Anderson sighed. "I wonder when they plan on getting children."

"Oh my God", Blaine mumbled. He took Sam's hand and dragged him away.

After they had set up a few more decorations (Mrs Anderson had complained about Joseph hiding behind the Christmas tree and the disappearance of the three wise men) Mr Anderson lightened two candles on the wreath and they all sat down with some nice, self-brewed egg-nog and classic Christmas music.

Mrs Anderson knitted (a present), Mr Anderson read a book (probably about Yule traditions) and Sam and Blaine had cuddled up on the couch, fingers fondly playing with each other (in a manly but also holy way). Everything was pure Christmas joy!

"When will you wear your reindeer pullover for the first time?" Sam asked.

"Don't tell me your waiting for that?"

"I bet with Kurt that it'll be before the fourth advent so..." Sam shrugged, while Blaine chucklingly shook his head.

"Oh Sam... you're unique and cute and adorable."

"Yeah... I know."

"Do you want a reindeer pullover, Sam? Do you like reindeer?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"I do like them, yes!"

"From your talk I assume that you wouldn't be embarrassed to wear one? Like certain other people in this family..."

"Indeed I would not. I would wear it proudly every day." Sam nodded. And he wasn't even lying. Too bad his mother didn't knit. But then again she had two little kids to care for and used the few spare time she had to read novellas for grown-ups. Sam knew because he had found one once in the living room and browsed through it. Ugh.

"I'm not embarrassed", Blaine said. "It's just that it's a very special thing to wear, only for special occasions. Because it's so _special_."

"Is it also special?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I just said that."

Sam giggled.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?"

"No. I'm laughing _with_ you."

"I'm not laughing."

Sam nodded while he suppressed his smile and puckered his lips. Blaine gently punched Sam's arm.

All in all it was the most christmassy (and special) day Sam had since the beginning of the advent season.

December 8th, Monday: 17 days until Christmas

Having free time while other people had to work or go to school was the best thing ever. For example now. Sam could sleep in, flirt with Blaine, take a long shower, get dressed as slowly as he wanted and then they drove to McKinley High. Just for fun. _Fun_.

It wasn't snowing but white flocks were trickling from the trees when the wind shook their branches. Tucked up in warm jackets, gloves and hats they walked over the school yard, up the stairs and entered the school. At least a thousand memories attacked Sam, and he felt as if he had been here only yesterday. Man. That was just eerie.

"Now we're like one of those guys who don't go here anymore but come back", Blaine said. "I hope that won't become a habit."

"Nah. We're just here to surprise Ryder and Marley and frighten Finn. I told you he's working for Glee club, right?"

"I was there when he told you. But good to know you remember my presence", Blaine said.

"Well, you sneaked away all the time so..." Sam shrugged.

"Yes, because you were so deep in your conversation with Finn."

"Well, he _is_ a handsome boy."

"Oh gosh. Let's not go there." Blaine stripped off his gloves and head and carefully felt over his hair. Sam grinned about it and surprised his boyfriend with a tight hug.

"You know I only love you, darling", he whispered into his ear.

"Mh, yeah. I know." Blaine moved his head and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam responded by shifting Blaine a few steps back so that he leaned against the door they just had came through. Oh, wasn't that the best idea ever? Visiting their old school and making out the moment they were here.

And they didn't have any class to attend. That was what Sam called freedom!

"Broom closet?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? We're here to visit friends." Blaine pushed him back and smoothed out his jersey. "Plus I might have a surprise for you."

"For _me?_"

Sam's stomach tingled with anticipation. Yes! Surprise!

"Yeah... your my boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh." Sam pulled off his head and ruffled through his hair. "That fact slipped my mind for a minute there. Thought I was illegally snogging you."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"It's okay. Now come on, let's get to my surprise."

"Nope. First the other stuff."

Sam grumbled but Blaine wouldn't have it. So they went to Mr Schue's office and found their old teacher there. Of course Mr Schue neglected his work for them and started to sing. Like back in the days they magically ended up in another room when the song ended; this time it was the choir room in that actually a Christmas tree stood!

"Mr Schue! You've learned your lesson!" Sam grinned.

"We have a Christmas tree every year, Sam."

"And wow, even tiny little elves on it!" Sam stroked over a green branch and then turned around. "Coach Sue isn't after it, is she? Oh, don't tell me. Of course she is. I hereby offer my services as tree protector. I will guard it with my life twenty-four-seven. I won't even go to the toilet. You just have to bring me an empty bottle now and then."

Blaine laughed awkwardly, came to Sam and pulled him away.

"So, what's going on in Glee club?" he asked. "Have you won Regionals?"

While Mr Schue talked Sam strolled to the show-case and proudly nodded as he saw their Nationals Trophy. Ah, good times.

His phone vibrated. Sam answered it and immediately got shouted at.

"Sam! Turn on MTV right now! Have you done it? Sam? Are you still there or have you passed out because I sure did when I saw it! Sam?"

"Ouch, stop screaming! What is happening?"

"Saaaaam!" Rachel sounded as if she had passed out again. But in the next moment music came from his phone. He recognized the song they had recorded with Baker. Could it be... was it... no way!

"It's on TV?" Now he shouted himself but what the heck!

"It is on TV!"

"Oh my God!"

"I told you you would pass out! Aaaaah! I'm so happy! Sam!"

"Me, too, oh woooooow!"

"We are _famous_! Baker wrote me a text, we'll have some promoting to do when you're back. When will you be back?"

"Uh... next weekend?"

"_What?_ That's still so far away! You have to come home earlier!"

"But I'm on Christmas vacation with Blaine and his parents! It's important bonding time!"

"More important than fame and money?"

"Mh..."

Was that a trick question?

"Let me get back to you on that. Bye!"

Before Rachel could protest Sam hang up and took a deep breath. When he turned around he found Blaine and Mr Schue looking at him.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! I'm famous now, you have a famous boyfriend!" Sam clapped his hands and went to Blaine, shaking his shoulders.

"The video is on TV!"

"Oh, that! How great, congratulations, Sam!" Blaine hugged him and also Mr Schue congratulated him. Sam couldn't believe it. He hadn't even done much except worked for one day. Wow. How easy was that?

"Do you want to sing that song later in Glee club? As the VIP guests?" Mr Schue asked.

"Oh, I don't know anything about it", Blaine said. "It's Sam's and Rachel's project."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot the lyrics already, too. But we could sing a Christmas song!" Sam suggested.

"Sounds fantastic!" Mr Schue nodded. Then he excused himself to do more work and Sam sighed happily. Famous. Oh wow.

"Are you prepared?" Blaine asked.

"Huh? I don't know, I mean, who ever is prepared for being famous?"

"I mean for your surprise."

"Oh yeah, that too! Man, today is the best of all days!"

So Blaine took Sam's hand and led him down the hall. When they arrived at their former lockers they stopped and Blaine put a hand on his one.

"Right here is the first station of our love story because of the letters you tugged on my locker. I still have them all, except the first one, and I read them whenever we're not together but I want to feel you around."

Sam put his hand to his heart. "Awww!"

"So this is why..." Blaine rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a red paper heart in the size of his fist. With both hands the gave it to Sam who took it.

"Don't ask too many questions", Blaine said. "It's the beginning of my anniversary present for you and only the first of many hearts to come. What they mean you'll get to know soon enough. Also, they come with a kiss."

He grinned and moved closer to kiss Sam. Taken aback Sam lay a hand on Blaine's waist and returned the kiss but couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine was doing and why he hadn't prepared something equally romantic for their anniversary.

"I feel so bad", Sam said as soon as they separated. "I haven't done anything to give back to you and..."

"Shh... You don't have to. Let me be the not-so-secret admirer this time, okay? Just enjoy."

"Yeah?"

Blaine nodded, and another sweet smack was exchanged. Afterwards Sam observed the heart and tried to figure out what Blaine would do in the end. Oh wait. They had talked about it already. Yes! They would have sex! Awesome.

"Next station is the choir room." Blaine pulled Sam through the halls again and the blond couldn't stop grinning. It would be so hot. So good.

"Come, let's stand next to the Christmas tree. Now."

Blaine took out another heart and gave it to Sam under the colourful decoration lights. There wasn't any mistletoe but still they kissed again.

"We had many great moments in this room", Blaine said quietly. "And without Glee club we never would have met. That's why I am forever grateful to Mr Schue and even Kurt, who made me change schools and join here."

"Yeah... bring up your ex while serenading me", Sam said, but he couldn't suppress a smile. Blaine was right. Glee club was awesome, Mr Schue was, and Kurt was, too. Whatever had helped them to meet was just the best thing ever!

Later they attended to Glee club and their old friends who still were here greeted them excitedly, as well as Finn.

"How nice that you're here!" Ryder said. "Without you school is so boring."

"Really?" Blaine said, surprised.

"Yes, I mean, who else I could count on to do something stupid when not Sam?"

"Hey, I'm not... always..." Sam stumbled. He got distracted when Marley hugged him.

"I'm disappointed that you're not wearing a Santa Clause had", she laughed.

"You have your one-year-anniversary soon, too, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah", she sighed. "I feel like an old married couple already. Am I not supposed to have many boyfriends before I settled down?"

Sam nodded. "You want Jake back, right?" He glanced at the Jew, who looked happy and joked around with some new kid.

"No", Marley said. "Ryder is okay."

"That's the spirit!" Sam patted her shoulder. "When your lover is okay, then you have nothing to fear. When he's 'alright' that's when you should start thinking about finding someone else."

"Is Blaine okay?"

Sam looked at his boyfriend who was telling Ryder how great NYADA was.

"Uhm, no. He's not. He's perfect, awesome, adorable, hot, and way too good for me", Sam said.

"Awww. Still in love like on the first day."

Sam nodded.

"But you're not... thinking about proposing, right? I hear rumours about you..." Marley said with a hushed voice.

"What, me?" Sam put a hand on his chest and shook his head. "Whatever you heard, it was pure envy talking."

"Finn said you proposed to your first girlfriend and then later fake-married another one."

"Haha, funny, that Finn guy. Who's that again?" Sam looked around and saw that Unique was here, too. He should totally chat up with her so he let Marley stand where she was and went to the chairs.

"Sam! I heard you want to sing a Christmas song? How great! Which one?" Finn asked, coming to him.

"Uhm..." Sam scratched his head. "How about 'It's Christmas in my heart when I'm with you'?"

"Good choice!"

So he and Blaine sang that very romantic song and after it it was clear even to the new kids who had never met them before that they were a couple. No one could not notice those sparks flying between them when just looking at each other. Sam actually got chills from singing his emotions towards Blaine. And it also got him an idea. For their anniversary he would sing for Blaine. Just like he had done last year to confess his feelings.

December 9th, Tuesday: 16 days until Christmas

On the next day they made a trip to the Ostrich park where 'their' pavilion stood. Sam had switched off his phone to be able to give all of his attention to Blaine (and yeah, also because Rachel was calling like every hour now) and they walked hand in hand through the wintery landscape. The lake was frozen and a few children were ice skating on it.

"It's so peaceful", Sam said.

"Yeah. I love it", Blaine said. He squeezed Sam's hand. "You're probably guessing already what we're doing here?"

"Visiting the pavilion where I'll get another heart?"

"You're so clever", Blaine grinned.

So they arrived and went up the stairs. Ah, sweet memories! Sam walked a round and when he got back to Blaine there it was; another heart. Sam took it with a happy smile.

"Mh, I wonder what it will lead to, mmmmmh."

"You'll see soon enough. Do you want your kiss, too?"

Sam wanted. Afterwards Blaine took his hands and they danced around to music that only was in their heads.

"It was here you surprised me with your confession. And it was the best surprise of my whole life because until then I had thought you're straight. On the day before I had realised I'm in love with you and planned on breaking up with Kurt anyhow. And then... you happened. Us happened."

"Best thing ever", Sam nodded.

"So true."

They slow-danced around more and Sam let his gaze wander over the park. After a few moments he froze. Was that a stag there between the trees? Or just his imagination? Couldn't be, right, here weren't any stags allowed. Also, weren't they extinct?

But there definitively was something moving! He let go of Blaine, left the pavilion and ran to the trees. As he entered the little forest he looked around.

"Where are you? Come out and fight like a man! Or leave me alone!" he screamed.

No sound in the forest. Sam looked to the left and to the right. Where was it hiding, where?

"Sam?" Blaine's voice called.

Oh, yeah. His boyfriend probably wondered what was going on.

"So, I take it that we're done. Forever!" Sam said to the trees and then turned around. As he exited the forest Blaine was standing on the official lane and was looking curiously at him.

"Did you saw elves? Or Santa?"

"Nah. Just... I thought I saw a deer but..." Sam shrugged. Blaine pulled an empathetic disappointed face. Sam shook his head as he went to him.

"Not important. Now... shall we go ice skating?"

"Without skates?" Blaine asked. Before Sam could answer a phone went. Since it couldn't be his he waited for Blaine to answer it. After Blaine had done that he got very silent and just listened.

Sam frowned and sent a questioning look but Blaine ignored it.

"Yeah... okay. Uhu. I hear you. Yes!"

He hanged up and frowned at his phone. When he looked at Sam he pursed his lips.

"Uh, Rachel wants me to tell you to come back to New York right now."

"Oh my God, I can't believe her! I told her I'm on vacation with you and I wouldn't interrupt it!"

Or at least Sam told her that it was important.

"She said Baker wants you two to do some PR so the song gets sold better and if you hesitated now you are risking it all and Baker will sue you for breaking the contract you signed."

"I didn't sign anything."

"Rachel did and it is binding for you both since you're a team."

Sam drew in his lower lip, his body threatening to give up due to the high amount of disbelieve rushing through it. He clinched his fists.

"That... that's so mean, they can't do that!"

"You should probably go", Blaine said, putting the phone back in. "I'm sure you can change your flight date easily."

"And you?"

"I'll stay", Blaine said with a shrug. "Since I won't see my family on Christmas..."

Sam took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to visit my family on Christmas? I mean my father isn't the biggest fan of you... I don't know why, though."

Blaine pulled up his collar and started to walk down the way. Sam followed and watched his boyfriend's expression.

"I don't care about what your father thinks. You want to see them, don't you?"

"I could go there for one day and we spent the rest of the winter break together", Sam suggested. He didn't even know what he was talking about. All he knew was that his whole family thought by now Blaine wasn't his partner anymore. It wouldn't matter but for his father who had sounded so grateful and relieved, and Sam liked it better when they were on good terms instead of his father ignoring him and the person he loved. They could just avoid all of it and deal with it next year. When his father had changed his mind just like Blaine's mother had.

"If you want to", Blaine said, his voice rather emotionless. Sam bit his lip and looked on the lane they were walking on. He didn't want to fight with Blaine. But it just would be one day, that would be over in no time.

He grasped Blaine's hand to see if they were okay and when the other didn't pull back Sam breathed in. Good. One problem less.

Still, somehow the silence didn't seem holy and the happy people they walked by seemed far, far away. When they reached the car he placed himself in front of the drivers door and caught Blaine's eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Are you pissed at me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. Can we go home now?"

Sam's jaw clenched but he nodded without having planned it. He went to the other side of the car and got in. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong and Blaine didn't talk about it. Just a few days ago they had promised each other to talk about everything. So... was that forgotten already or what?

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Sunday:<span> Blaine is very disappointed that he doesn't get to be in Kentucky... but why? Sam's dad calls after having seen the Samchel video on TV. Will Sam finally tell him that it's fake and he still has a boyfriend? Or will he do something very stupid like asking Rachel to come to Kentucky with him? No, Sam wouldn't do that... would he?


	10. The plan

Thank you for your kind reviews! Yes, that was quiet a romantic chapter, wasn't it? But you know me... dark clouds are on the horizon. Oh, here I was thinking writing a story where Blam was already together would be boring... Anyway. RULE (not guideline) Get comfy, get food and drinks and candles and music and be ready to read the next chapter:

December 10th, Wednesday: 15 days until Christmas

Blaine threw the red hearts he had cut out of sugar paper onto the ground and himself on his bed, face pressed into the pillow. It had been a stupid idea anyhow. A product of his overly romantic fantasies.

Maybe it was his mother's fault. She had talked so much about children, marriage and generally supported their relationship; she had even baked with Sam! And Blaine had felt a spark of Christmas in his heart for the first time this year and... it all had come together.

But he had been stupid, like most of the times when it came to love.

Sam had gotten a flight back to New York at six a.m. and Blaine had driven him to the airport. Now it was seven and Blaine was tired like hell, having gotten up at three. All he wanted to do was sleep but the hearts in his jacket pocket had mocked him and now he couldn't stop thinking about what could have become the romantic highlight of the year.

The problem was that Blaine understood Sam. He wanted to keep his Christmas free of stress and fights with his family. Who didn't want harmony on those days? Often enough there were little things that escalated and Sam wasn't the person to stir up trouble on purpose. Bringing his boyfriend home when his father was strictly against this relationship sounded like something someone else would do. Not Sam, not on Christmas.

So it wasn't Sam's fault. Blaine had been stupid not to take the facts into account. He had been blinded by love and by the fact that his mother suddenly was on board. She had even encouraged his foolish idea!

Blaine turned around, got up and undressed. The sheets of his bed were cold as if no one had ever lain in them. Blaine pulled them up to his throat and closed his eyes, enjoying the fleeting scent of Sam. With an abrupt jolt his anger towards himself turned into cramps of his heart and burning tears that escaped his eyes with an according sob.

Oh Sam! It would have been so great and fantastic, even better than on Midsummer!

Blaine hugged Sam's pillow and let his tears wet the textile. He was being ridiculous. They weren't broken up, they hadn't fought, he hadn't lost anything of importance. Just...

Blaine sighed, wiped his eyes and clamped the pillow between his chest and chin. It didn't matter. He had been silly and too enthusiastic and Sam not taking him to Kentucky so that Blaine couldn't go through with his plan was a good reminder that Blaine shouldn't rush into things. They were only together for one year. It was way too early to propose.

* * *

><p>When Blaine, still in his pyjamas, went to the kitchen a few hours later and got himself a cup of coffee the world had lightened up a bit. Nothing was lost, just postponed. Maybe next year.<p>

"Honey, you don't look so good", his mother said when Blaine came into the living room.

"Yeah... I didn't sleep well."

"You will see him again in a few days", she said without looking up from her knitting. "And it's not like you can't function without him, right? Because that would be unhealthy. But oh, isn't it cute, Christopher?"

Blaine's dad grunted behind his news paper.

"No, it's... I won't go through with my plan", Blaine said. He sat down on the couch and took up the remote control. His parents had a TV but never used it unless Cooper was here and wanted to show them his advertising clips.

His mother's knitting needles sank down.

"The plan we talked about the other day in the kitchen?"

"Exactly that plan. You gave me ideas, mum, please stop talking about me and Sam marrying."

"But honey! You clearly love him! He loves you, too! So why not, it's never too early make plans for the future."

"I was foolish." Blaine shook his head. "I didn't learn anything from the thing with Kurt."

"Honey. It is one thing to not marry because you don't love them but another to marry when you're sure he's your soul mate."

Blaine drank from his coffee and shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I can trust my instincts, I mean, I thought that about Kurt as well."

"Christopher! Say something!" Blaine's mother demanded.

His father let his news paper sink.

"Can gay people get married?"

"In New York, they can", Blaine muttered.

"It's his decision." The news paper came up again.

"You know, your father proposed on a ferry", Blaine's mother said. "Because we both loved the sea. Ah, isn't it romantic?"

"How long have you been together before?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a few months." She took up her knitting again and sighed while Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Only a few months? But... how could you be sure?"

"Half a year", Blaine's father mumbled.

"Didn't you worry that it was too early? Or that maybe you weren't meant to be?"

Mrs Anderson shrugged. "Of course everybody said it was too fast. But they only talked like that because they didn't know. We knew."

"Knew what?" Blaine had never thought he could be fascinated by his own parent's love story. And why had he never heard it before?

"You know, honey, it's not about the question whether you will stay together forever. If you both want it, you will. Of course something could happen every time, like one of you being in an accident or getting sick, hope to God that won't happen." His mother crossed herself.

"But what if we want it now and after two years not anymore? How can I be sure Sam's the one?"

"You're overthinking it", Blaine's father said behind his news paper. Blaine looked at it. Headline: 'Bus Driver Of Roswell High School Caught Dealing With Pot!'

"I'm thinking about it because it's important", Blaine said.

His father put the papers on his knees and knocked on his chest.

"What does your heart say?"

"Well, I love him. But..."

"Honey." His mother shook his head. "Your father is right. This isn't a conscious decision. You're thinking too much because you were there with Kurt and it wasn't as you had hoped it would be. Tell me, what did your heart say when you made the decision to propose to Kurt?"

Blaine leaned back and sipped on his coffee.

"Uhm... I was hoping to find love and fulfilment."

"Do you hope the same with Sam, too?"

"No, because I already found it with him. Now I just... want to tell everybody. Have everybody that I care about in one place and let them experience how the bond I share with Sam becomes official." Blaine smiled to himself.

"I always say..." Blaine's father got up and took a pipe out of his cupboard. With it on his lips he sat down again, but didn't fill and lightened it.

"Before I met your mother I felt at home in the house I grew up in. But when we met 'home' wasn't a place anymore, it was a person. And that's when I knew we could move to Alaska and I would feel like I belonged there because she'd be with me."

Blaine stared at his father who had never ever spoken so many words before. And that wasn't even the reason for his gaze. 'Home wasn't a place but a person'. That was exactly how he felt about Sam.

Could it be so easy in the end?

Blaine gulped. Yes. It was that easy. Sam was his home, his future and the peace of his soul. With him Blaine felt complete and at ease. It was where he belonged.

"But... he don't want me to go to Kentucky with him", Blaine uttered, directing it to his mother since his father now stared at the TV where the some old guy sang in front of a crowd.

"In Kentucky are several places our love story unfolded. I meant to propose in his backyard where we... had a great time on Midsummer. I can't do it without revisiting all those places!"

"Why doesn't he want you to?"

"Because his father doesn't like me. Us. The fact that Sam is dating a boy." Blaine pursed his lips.

"Nonsense! Let me call Mr Evans and talk to him", Blaine's father said. "He'll get it soon enough."

Blaine's eyes tore up. "You... You support me and my gayness", he said. His father shrugged and took up his news papers again. Soon his face was hidden behind it but Blaine still couldn't believe it. Wow.

"What about his mother?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"She's okay with it."

"So, she will have a word with her husband. That won't be a problem, I tell you. Sam is freaking out for nothing."

"You think so?" Blaine asked. He breathed in with relief. Yeah, his mother was right. Mrs Evans had liked them together.

Blaine stretched his arms and yawned. And just like that the day was brighter and the Christmas around him was touchable again. The wreath on the table, the nativity play on the mantelpiece... wait, why was there a huge Christmas tree filling up all the place in the stable?

"Do you have the phone number of Sam's parents?" his mother asked. Blaine looked at her.

"You can't call them. That's inappropriate and... I don't know, weird."

"Oh honey! Someone has to and I think Sam's too close to see that his father is being a bit of an ass."

"Hm." Blaine rubbed his chin. That much was true. Blaine had the number because he had talked to Sam on the Evans land line during their long-distance time but wasn't it imposing when his mother called them?

"Mrs Evans and I need to start talking to each other, anyway", Mrs Anderson said. "Seeing that we'll be related soon... and she'll probably want in on planning the wedding, too."

"Oh my God, mum! Don't say a word to her about that, okay? Not before I actually asked Sam!"

"Alright, alright, don't get all worked up about it, honey. So, do you have the number?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed over his forehead. "Yeah. In my phone."

When Blaine got to his room he first changed into normal clothes. Then, just when he grabbed his phone, it rang. Strangely enough, it was Cooper.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked somewhat too mistrustful.

"I need your help, baby brother!"

"Nice to hear from you, too."

"Yes, yes, yes. So my girlfriend's pregnant and I..."

"_What?_" Blaine exclaimed. Oh God. It shouldn't even surprise him. Cooper would impregnate a girl sooner or later.

"So obviously I need to ask her to marry me and..."

"Wait! Stop, Coop, stop! That's not how it works nowadays anymore. You don't have to marry because of a baby."

"No?"

"No. You can live together still."

"Oh. But... I kind of was excited about the whole marriage thing."

"Well, if you love her and want to marry, go on. Hey. I can't believe you're calling about that just now! A minute ago I talked to mum about..."

"Blaine, this is important, okay? So, how do I ask her? What is special? Singing to her?"

"I guess. Or you could prepare a picknick, make some waffles and take her to a romantic environment."

"Yeah... sounds like too much work. I'll sing. Thanks, buddy. We'll see each other Christmas, right?"

"Maybe I'll be in Kentucky."

"Great! So, see you soon! Bye!"

Disconnected. Blaine glared at his phone. Then he sat down on his unmade bed and pulled Sam's pillow closer, his heart skipping a beat. Maybe it would work. Would Sam say yes? Would Sam be okay with marrying so soon? And speaking of Sam. Blaine glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock, he would already be in New York. Could Blaine call him? Or was he head to toe into work?

He tried but his call got to voicemail.

Downstairs again he gave his mother the requested number and then went to eat a bit from a gingerbread house. How exciting, to think about the fact that he could be engaged for real soon! Sam would say yes, right? He was all for marrying and such stuff. He was a family guy. Wow, maybe they even would have kids sometime in the future!

Okay, now Blaine got overboard with it. To calm down he put on his winter clothes and went for a walk. Such a pity that Sam had to fly back to New York and wasn't here to watch those quiet, white glistening trees on the street.

December 12th, Friday: 13 days until Christmas

As every day Sam awoke from a loud singing voice. He pulled his blanket over his head and moaned. Third day without Blaine. He was being pathetic. He could survive a few days without his boyfriend. No problem. Hey, they had been apart for several months so what was another day, right?

Promoting a song wasn't as cool as Sam had expected. He and Rachel went to some shows and talked about how they had met two months ago in the subway and as soon as their eyes had met they had known – it was love. Yadda, yadda. Who believed in that kind of stuff, anyway? Love had to be earned. For example by sending anonymous love letters.

"Well, at least today is Friday", Sam mumbled as he shuffled to the kitchen to get coffee.

"So? Saturday is still a work day. You know, Sam, that's when all the real action happens!"

"Damn it."

Rachel sat on the table and read all news papers that were available on the kiosk at the corner. She had started to do that in order to 'observe their increasing fame'. Until now, there hadn't been a single article about them.

"When will Blaine return?" she asked.

"Sunday. We book the flights back as late as possible so we could have much time together there."

Rachel pulled a face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sam. It's not my fault, though, you know that you have to work for fame!"

"I'm only in for the money. I will make a fortune, save it, make more money and be rich so I can buy everyone whatever they want. And a big fat diamond engagement ring for Blaine in exactly four years."

"Four years? Is that a lucky number?"

"No, it's the time I have to wait according to him. Mh, looks good!" Sam took a bagel and sat down on a chair, his other hand never leaving his coffee pot.

"So you are sure now? The psychic could help you?"

Sam shrugged. "Rachel, do you believe in, uhm... stags?"

Rachel frowned. "Do I believe in stags?"

"Deers. Harts. Animals with antlers."

"If you ask me whether I believe that they exist then yes, I do. There is scientific proof about them, after all."

Sam nodded and bit into his bagel. "But do you think they can talk? And know about my destiny?"

"That would be a clear no from me."

"Huh." Sam stuffed the rest of the bagel into his mouth and chewed. When he flushed his mouth with coffee his phone went and he sighed. His dad. Sam so wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

He answered the phone nonetheless.

"Hey..."

"Son! I just saw you and Rachel on TV! Why didn't you tell me you published a single? This is fantastic, I'm so proud of you!"

Sam's heart opened up and he straightened his shoulders.

"Yeah? I mean, clearly I deserve it. It _is_ cool."

"And she really is a catch. I can't wait for you to introduce her to us."

"Uhm... I thought about coming home for Christmas on my own..."

"No, no, no. I talked to everybody about her and they are all curious to meet the woman who stole my son's heart. And don't you want to spend the holidays with your most beloved partner?"

Sam bit his lip. Yes. He did want that.

"I mean you said in that interview that you can't stand to be apart even for a few days! Oh, that must be true love! And you live together already. Isn't that just... Oh, Sam, I'm so happy you found the love of your life."

"Mhhhmh."

When he had hang up Sam's jaw tensioned. This had to be a cruel nightmare. When had he ever said Rachel was his girlfriend? Okay, yeah, on TV. But did his dad have to _believe_ it?

"So." Sam cleared his throat and put his phone on the table. "Do you have plans for Christmas?"

Rachel looked up. "Me? Well, I'm thinking about whether I should go home to my daddies or stay here, you know, have a few silent days. My daddies always throw a party on Hannuhkah and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for that."

Sam fumbled with his phone. "What would you think of... coming to Kentucky with me? And, uhm, kind of... pretending to be my girlfriend?"

"Why would I do such a thing? Your parents know about Blaine, don't they?"

"My father ignored it and talked himself into the believe that the fake story we tell on TV is actually a real one."

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head. "So why don't you tell him the truth?"

"Because he would get upset and not talk to me again for weeks and that's not really how I want my Christmas to be!" Sam hit the table.

"Okay, okay, no need to get loud! If you want to I can accompany you. I met your parents once and they seemed very nice. We're not going to stay a whole week, though, right? Of course not, you'd miss Blaine too much."

"One or two days", Sam nodded. "And thank you. I owe you."

Now he only needed to find a neutral or even positive way to tell Blaine. Sure he would understand... right?

* * *

><p>In the evening Sam fell onto the couch. This so wasn't fun. When people digged love stories so much why couldn't he just record a song with Blaine? At least that wouldn't be lying.<p>

"Sam, I need a foot massage", Rachel said as she got out of her jacket.

"Yeah, me too."

"Will you give me one? Pleeease?"

"Rachel." Sam kneaded his neck. "In case you forgot, we're just pretending to be a couple. Why should I touch your feet when I'm not trying to get into your pants? That just seems illogical to me."

"Tsk. Boys! Is it too much to ask to be nice to your friends?"

Sam shook his head about such silliness and took up the remote control.

"Are you cooking?" he asked. He had one missed call from Blaine so he called back. But no one answered.

The door opened and Kurt came in. Silently he took off his winter clothes, set his bag on the table and came to the couch were he dropped down on and stared at the TV.

"Hey buddy! Everything chilly?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Oh, yeah, school can be a burden."

"Why did I say yes, why?"

Sam scratched his head. "Uhm..."

"The Kinneys are a living legend, Sam. They had many plays on Broadway and to work with them isn't only a great honour but also the best chance ever to get your career going. It's practically guaranteed that you'll get other roles when people know you from one of their plays. Of course I would say yes to them. I'm not stupid. Unfortunately, meercat face isn't too. He also said yes. Did Rachel tell you?"

"Nope."

"I am working with him now. I have to act as if I like him. As if I... love him!" Kurt made a squealing noise.

"Uhm, well, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad. You can keep it professional and..."

"Sebastian is no professional!" Kurt exclaimed. He hit on his legs and glared at Sam. "He's the most stupid, arrogant and mean little boy I have ever encountered. What is his issue, did his parents die when he was a baby and left him lying in the street for weeks?"

"That's nothing to joke about."

"My mother died, too, Sam. Still I'm not an ass. Am I an ass?"

"Uh... sometimes you can be... like..."

"Gosh." Kurt shook his head and drove a hand through his hair. "Worst Christmas ever."

"Did you have to kiss him?" Sam grinned. He knew Kurt was suffering but it also was kind of funny. They did a play and to portray a loving couple kisses were involved. That's why he hadn't wanted Blaine to play with Sebastian in the first place.

"No comment."

"Oh my God, you did! He's disgusting, I guess. And totally... tastes like rotten eggs and stuff, right?"

Kurt leaned back on the couch and gave a heavy sigh. "I need full-fat cheese cake now. Screw my diet."

"Kuuurt?" Rachel tripped to the couch and made a begging face. "Can you massage my feet? I had a really hard day and Sam's being childish and I would really appreciate it and return the favour... hm let's say with a hand massage. Okay?"

Kurt gazed at her with empty eyes and Sam tried not to snicker. Sometimes his room mates were the best comedy material ever.

"Look, guys, let's indulge in chocolate and good movies, so we all can forget the fact that Blaine isn't here but is miles away, far too many miles..." Sam's look went to the window. Somewhere out there... far away...

"Yeah, what you call 'good movies' is trash", Rachel said, while Kurt got up.

"I need to take a long shower first. Wherever you order, one cheese cake for me. And I mean it. A whole cake. If you want some, get your own."

He went to the bathroom. Rachel looked at him confused before she sat down next to Sam and rested her hands on his shoulder, mouth dragged down in an attempt to pout.

"Saaammy... please? I will return the favour..."

"With a hand massage, yeah, yeah." Sam shook his head. He couldn't touch the feet of a woman that he had pretended to love the whole day. This would get awkward. And hey, he only was a man, so what if... something moved inside of him? He couldn't do this to Blaine, nope.

"No? What do you want, then? To sleep longer tomorrow? I can try to not sing under the shower."

Sam shook his head. "Not worth it."

"I could spread rumours that you are _really_ well equipped."

"Oh, mmmmh." Sam rubbed over his chin. It wasn't a rumour. It was true. If girls knew that they sure would buy their single more, right?

But no. He shook his head.

"Saaam! I cook for you then. Healthy but yummy! I'm good at that."

"You should do that for me without wanting anything in return. After all we're friends."

Rachel crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Mh, yeah." Sam took up the remote control and changed the channel. What was Blaine doing right now, in this moment? Did he think of Sam? On the day he had driven Sam to the airport they had said goodbye like normal. Blaine hadn't been resentful anymore. So they were good, right?

"I could also spread rumours that you are very _poorly_ equipped and barely manage to get an erection."

"What? That's a lie! Ask Blaine!"

Rachel pulled a face. "No, thanks, I don't need to know the details. I just need a food massage."

Sam sighed. He was way too good-hearted. Way.

"Okay then..."

Rachel squealed and jumped up to get some oil. When she came back and put off her socks Sam said: "You know, when you had a boyfriend he'd do it without you having to blackmail him. Aren't you lonely? Aren't you looking for someone? Long-distance relationships aren't that bad, too."

"I don't know anyone who I could have a long-distance relationship with and no, I'm not lonely. I'm busy. Now."

She put her naked feet on Sam's lap and covered the rest of her body with a blanket. Sam put oil into his hand. While he kneaded a foot he stared out of the window. It was dark outside and it hadn't snowed for days. Hopefully Christmas would be a white one, though. And he still needed to get presents, too.

The door opened once more. Had Kurt gone out again? Sam turned around and got the nicest surprise of his life. There, with pink cheeks and a red nose stood Blaine! A big amount of excited tremors rolled through Sam's body.

"Babe!"

"What is going on?" Blaine asked.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on <strong>Tu<strong>**esday**: Has Mrs Anderson called Mrs Evans and heard all about Sam's 'girlfriend' who will visit them on Christmas?

A/N: Oh I'm mean, aren't I? *hrhr* Sorry for the lack of Blam interaction in this chap. Also, I will need to update at the same speed as before so Christmas can be published on time. :-)


	11. Troube with Love

Thank you guys and guests! :-) Now get some chocolate (you'll need it...) and on we go!

Chapter 11: The Trouble With Love

"You're here! Come." Sam waved him closer. Blaine shut the door, got out of his jacket and hat and then ran into Kurt who came out of the bathroom without paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hey, watch out!"

"No. I can't. No", Kurt mumbled on his way to his section.

"That was weird. That was... what?" Blaine sat down on the armchair and frowned at Kurt's curtain.

"Blaine! Look at me, Blaine!" Sam said. Finally his boyfriend turned his head and Sam pursed his lips.

"I would but you seem busy", Blaine said with a look at Rachel's feet.

"That? Oh, I'm almost ready." Sam hadn't really paid attention to what he was doing but since Rachel didn't protest he figured he was very good. He quickly did her other foot, too, and shoved her legs away.

"Hey! Is that how you treat a lady!?"

"Rachel, move a bit, will you, so Blaine fits in here between us. Or you could go away entirely", Sam suggested. He got up, took Blaine's hand and pulled him to the couch. Since Rachel hadn't moved Blaine got to sit on Sam's lap. Sam put his arms around Blaine's waist and smiled at him.

"How come you're here? I mean I love it but I thought you'd be away until Sunday."

"Well, I have homework to do..." Blaine shrugged but his smile said that maybe this wasn't only about the homework. Sam leaned up and Blaine met his lips with his own.

They hadn't seen each other for _days_. Naturally Sam's body reacted the only way it knew how.

Blaine giggled and with both of his hands he cupped Sam's chin.

"Really, Sam, really?"

"I missed you."

"You're so adorable." Blaine smacked his lips.

"And cute." Another kiss.

"And the best boyfriend in the whole world." Kiss, kiss.

"Oh, Blaine is back?" Kurt asked as he appeared again behind the couch.

"Mmh." Rachel groaned. "Took away my massager."

"They never learn when to get a room, do they", Kurt said on his way to the kitchen. "Is my cheese cake here yet?"

Rachel got up and followed him.

"Should we actually get a room?" Sam whispered.

"I thought we wanted to get an apartment."

"Mh yeah, that, too. I'll call the land lord first thing tomorrow."

"Good."

Blaine kissed along Sam's jaw line and the gentle contact didn't help his situation.

"Let's go to my section, come on."

Blaine laughed but got up. As soon as Sam had closed the curtain behind them they clang to each others mouths, muffled giggles mixed with moans flying through the air. Sam tugged up Blaine's jersey and wife-beater, then pushed him onto his bed.

"I love it when you get all desperate for it", Blaine grinned while he crawled backwards to the pillow.

"Oh, is that so?" Sam waggled his eyebrows and opened his own zipper. Pants were overrated anyway.

"Yeah. You're not as careful then, like you forgot all of your doubts."

"I never have any doubts about you, babe. Ever." Sam stripped off his jeans and threw them away.

"Sam. Come on. Just on Midsummer we had some issues there..."

"That was half a year ago. Water under the bridge." Sam climbed on the bed and straddled Blaine, whose hands immediately wandered all over Sam's chest.

"Still. Sometimes you're touching me as if I could break apart."

Sam frowned. "What? When do you feel like..."

He was interrupted by his phone ringing. Sam laid his head back and cursed.

"What a cruel joke to call right now!"

"Please take it", Kurt said from behind the curtain.

"I'm all for that, too", Rachel said.

Blaine covered his mouth with one hand and giggled. Sam didn't find it as funny that his room mates obviously listened in. But then again it was the middle of the day and they hadn't been very quiet so...

He moved to lie next to Blaine and took his phone from the bedside table.

Blaine silently laughed and rolled from the bed to pick up his clothes from the ground.

"Yeah?" Sam answered pretty pissed. Of course it was his mother. Who else.

"Is this a bad moment?" she asked.

"You could say so." Sam drove a hand over his eyes. "No, no, it's fine. What's up?"

Blaine _still_ giggled. Then he sat down on the bed and caught Sam's eyes.

"Sam, I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest", his mother said.

"Mh?"

Blaine moved closer and snuggled up to Sam, his head on his chest and one hand playing with Sam's other hand.

"Did you tell your father you and Blaine broke up and you're with Rachel now?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Uhm, not really, no."

"And is it the case?"

"Also not, no." Sam wetted his lips. Damn. How had she found out? But it was good. Now she could talk to his dad and everything would be good.

"So... you _are_ still with Blaine but let your father think you have a girlfriend?"

"Kind of?" Sam pulled a face. "I know it sounds strange but..."

"And that interview on TV?"

"It's not real."

His mother took a deep breath.

"Sam Evans, I thought you were more grown-up than that. You have to tell your father the truth."

"Me? Can't you...?"

"Absolutely not. You're not five anymore, are you?"

"Uhm, no..."

"Good. I call again tomorrow."

She hang up. Sam puckered his lips while he put the phone aside. He couldn't tell his dad. He would be mad. No, furious. On Christmas! No, that just couldn't happen! Next year was still early enough, right?

"Who was it?"

"My mother. She caught me lying. Geez, I thought I left that behind when I moved out."

"You'll always be her son. Now... what did you lie about, gorgeous?"

Blaine's chin lay on his chest and those big hazel eyes looked at him with the cutest expression ever. Sam couldn't tell him. But they had said they'd tell each other everything. But then again Blaine had held back, too. Damn it, what now?

"Huh?" Blaine moved up and pressed his lips to Sam's mouth. Okay, that was a good solution. Sam held on to him.

"Do you want pizza, sex addicts?" Kurt called.

"Yes, extra cheese!" Blaine called back.

"Are you sure about that?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up and do whatever Blaine asks of you!" Sam said.

Blaine giggled. They kissed again and Sam allowed himself to stroke over Blaine's back. It was true. He _was_ addicted to Blaine's body. And his soul. And everything. His flavour was so heavenly. Sam never tasted anything like it before and he knew nothing would ever get as good as that.

"I think you need some help with that." Blaine let his fingers glide down on Sam.

"It's just... you... and we haven't..."

"Sh, no need to justify", Blaine whispered into his ear, softly biting it. Sam moaned and nodded.

"I'll be quick and you, be quiet." Blaine licked over Sam's neck and moved further down.

A few minutes later – Blaine had kept his word – Sam slipped into his jeans while Blaine already left the section to go to the bathroom. Sam was aware that he was grinning like an idiot so he waited a few moments and practised to ungrin his face before he went out to the others.

"Hey! Everything cool in Kabool?"

Huh, was that something he would say on any other occasion?

Kurt and Rachel sent him an unnerved glance. Well. Their problem.

December 13th, Saturday: 12 days until Christmas

Of course Blaine had to catch up with his homework but if Sam had been still with him in Lima he wouldn't have considered going home early. And it had been the right decision. Only that Sam still hadn't mentioned anything about coming to Kentucky with him although Blaine's mother had said she had discovered the cause of the problem and also that steps had been initiated to solve the situation.

Well, the problem was obviously Sam's dad so Blaine just would have to be patient and hope for the best. But... What if he didn't change his mind? What if they couldn't go there together, how on earth should Blaine propose then? His plan was simply perfect so there was no way he would alter it. He would have to delay it then. And that would be okay, too. They had time. No need to worry.

„So... Did you have a great time in Lima?" Rachel asked as she put some dishes into the dish washer.

„It was heavenly" Blaine said, sitting at the kitchen table. It was one of those rare moments he was ‚alone' in the loft since Sam was showering.

„I finally got into a festive mood!"

„Oh, how great is that!?" Rachel said. „Sam is probably over the moon about that, isn't he? He's so sad he can't take you to his parents."

„Yeah?" Blaine turned around on his chair to Rachel.

„Yeah! He would have preferred to take you, I mean, you know that, don't you? Of course you do. With me it's like another day of work, isn't it? Oh, but what can you do." She sighed heavily.

„With... you?"

„His father is just so convinced about that whole us being a couple thing. Well, Sam should have corrected him the first time he assumed it. Sam' s such a sucker for harmony, though, some people might think he's a coward but I wouldn't go that far. He just wants everybody to be happy."

Blaine's jaw dropped. Wait... Sam was taking Rachel? What?

„Everybody except me, apparently." Blaine shook his head and got up. No. Just no.

When he gathered his things Rachel actually paused her rambling and focused on him.

„What are you doing? Where are you going?"

„To my best friend Sebastian. Hey, maybe I ask him to come home for Christmas with me because apparently we're doing it like that now!"

„What?"

But Blaine didn't pay her attention anymore, jumped into his jacket and left the loft. Only when he was on the street and cold air hit his face did he start to breathe again. He still fled, though, and was at the subway station as fast as never before.

* * *

><p>In the dorms Blaine laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew he was being a baby but why hadn't Sam informed him? What's up with all the secrecy? After the whole Sebastian issue even. Hadn't Blaine made it clear he wanted honesty more than hiding things for the sake of peace? And it didn't bother Sam that his dad thought Rachel was his girlfriend? He even wanted to affirm it, and hide Blaine? Why? Only a few days ago he had said he would never hide their relationship.<p>

A burning fist got hold of his heart. It was like Sam didn't want Blaine to propose. Didn't care if they spend Christmas together.

„Somebody's brooding. Trouble in paradise?"

Sebastian closed the door loudly and went to his bed.

„Why would you think that? It is totally normal that I lie here and cry my heart out."

„If it comforts you I feel like shit, too."

Blaine lifted his head. „You?"

„I _am _capable of human feelings, Blaine."

Okay, now Blaine was definitively interested. When was the last time Sebastian had called him by his real name?

He sat up and observed his room mate. He wasn't as dolled up as usual and actually looked tired.

„What is it, then?"

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his head.

„Your stupid ex-fiance. I have to act as if I like him in the play and that is really, really exhausting. You can't imagine what great stress this is giving me!"

Blaine laid back on the bed and exhaled.

„I'd like to have your problems, really!"

„That is not the problem."

Blaine turned his head and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Sebastian got up and paced the room.

„The problem is... I no longer hate him. I mean I do but then again I don't."

Blaine frowned. „So...?"

„So I kind of like him but I don't want to sink that low and he can never ever know and..." Sebastian sighed.

Blaine's phone went. Sam. Blaine pressed the red button and switched off his phone, returning his attention to his room mate.

„Okay, so you started to like him but your stubborn head won't let that new emotion be valid and now you have to pretend you hate him while you have to pretend to like him. Sounds logical."

„Blaine! I don't just think ,hey so this guy isn't as bad as I thought'. It's more complicated than that. It's..." Sebastian went to stare out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

Blaine shook his head. „More complicated as in...?"

Sebastian really didn't know what the word problem meant, did he? Like... it was a problem when your boyfriend invited his fake-girlfriend to spend Christmas with his family instead of wanting his actual boyfriend to be there.

„As in I _really_ like him."

Blaine listened up. „Wait. You... As in like-like him? Kurt? For real, Sebastian, no kidding or practical joke?"

„Believe me, I would never joke about such a horrendous subject."

Blaine sat up again and couldn't help but grin.

„No way. No fucking way."

„I'm glad you find my misery so hilarious."

„Come on, it _is_ hilarious, even you have to admit that."

Sebastian sighed and went back to his bed. „Honestly, yeah, I see the irony in it. Damn, I'm such a masochist."

„Actually, you are a sadomasochist."

„Ha, ha."

„Wow, is this real? Should I ask Kurt if he..."

„No! Don't say or do anything, you hear me? I'm serious. Just pretend as if I haven't said anything. Are we clear?"

Blaine lifted his hands. „Hey, I can keep quiet, no problem."

Sebastian sat down on his bed. „So what's your deal?"

„I don't want to talk about it."

„Okay."

„It's just... Sam is lying to me. Again. Why is he doing that? If he just had explained to me that his father thought Rachel was his girlfriend and he didn't want to destroy his illusions or..."

„What kind of reason is that? He's denying you."

„And now he actually wants to take Rachel to his family and didn't even tell me. I had to hear it from Rachel, can you believe it?"

„Huh."

Blaine drove his hands over his face and again some tears escaped his eyes. How could Sam do that? Blaine didn't understand it, and he didn't want to have to ask about it! He wanted to be Sam's first choice and nothing else. No excuses.

His bed sank down and surprised Blaine looked up. Sebastian sat next to him, and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.

It wasn't really something that occurred often between them – or ever, really – but right now Blaine didn't mind. He glided closer and leaned against Sebastian, who gently put an arm around his shoulders.

Blaine sniffled and let his tears run.

„I love him."

„I figured that much."

„And I thought he did, too."

„Pretty sure he does. One hundred percent sure, actually."

„Then why is he lying to me?"

Sebastian shrugged. While Blaine kept sobbing Sebastian stroked over his shoulder. Blaine snuggled closer and whined. Why was Sam doing such stupid things, why? That so wasn't fair! He knew how it hurt Blaine! Didn't he care?

Then why should Blaine care how Sam felt?

Blaine leaned up, grasped Sebastian's collar and pressed his mouth against his lips. Huh, that was weird, so different to Sam's taste. Blaine had forgotten how it was to kiss anybody but Sam. It wasn't magical or fascinating. It was just a wet sensation. Kind of tickling...

Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's waist and softly stirred his fingers.

„One more move and I break those stinky fingers of yours."

Blaine jerked back and stared in horror at Sam who was standing in the door. God only knew how long he had watched them. Blaine couldn't move but Sam sure could. He came to them, pulled Sebastian up and punched him right into the face.

The former Warbler stumbled back, one hand on his cheek.

Blaine still couldn't move. What had he done? No matter how hurt he was he had no right to...

To...

Sam's eyes poured out his broken heart as he looked at Blaine, and some silent tears rolled down Blaine's face. After what seemed like an hour Sam turned around and left the room.

„Shit", Sebastian exclaimed.

Now if Blaine only could move. He didn't feel his legs as if they had been cut off. But he very much felt his stinging eyes and his aching heart. He had destroyed it all. Once again by cheating.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Thursday:<span> Sam finally finds time to unpack.

Also, I'm terribly sorry I didn't warn you about the Seblaine stuff but I couldn't without giving things away... It is done and over now, I promise!


	12. Pure torture

Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for your comments. It makes me even feel worse for not treating you the way you deserve but... today's chapter... well, you'll see. Don't forget your chocolate! You'll need it.

December 15th, Monday: 10 days until Christmas

Wasn't it astonishing how Sam lived here for two and a half weeks now and hadn't gotten around to unpack all of his things? Granted, he only wanted to get tidier next year but it couldn't hurt to actually put his clothes into the cupboard instead of living out of his suitcase.

And hey, it was the best idea ever to arrange them by colour! Why hadn't he thought of that much earlier, really?

"Sam, do you want Chop Suey?" Rachel called.

"No, thanks."

"But you're gonna eat today, right?"

"Maybe later! I'm busy!"

Sam sat down on his bed and stared at the colourful chain of lights that he had set up on the wall. It made the section extra christmassy.

The only problem was Sam felt as if Christmas had jumped out of the window and committed suicide. Dead and empty. Just like his heart.

The doorbell rang. Sam jumped up and clenched his fists. If that was Blaine he would have to control himself not to punch him, too. Such an ass! Such a dick!

But when Sam went outside Rachel just opened the door to... Sebastian?

Sam was there in no time and pushed Rachel aside.

"What do you want here, another punch in your stupid face?"

"As much as I enjoyed that, no", Sebastian said. He pointed at his face, and Sam saw that both of his cheeks were red and wounded. He was pretty sure though that he had hit him only once.

"Is Kurt here?" Sebastian asked.

"No, he is not, and if he were he wouldn't want to talk to you", Rachel said.

"Yeah, I got that from the fact that he slapped me and ran out of our rehearsal. The Kinneys were more than confused. If he doesn't return until, oh, let's see..." Sebastian looked at his watch. "One hour left. If he doesn't return soon he'll lose the job."

"And since when do you care?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Since I worked my ass off on perfecting our performance and don't want to start all over again with somebody else. It takes energy and time. But what would you two know about that, right, since acting like a couple comes so _naturally_ to you. Maybe there's something going on after all? Why else would you take her home to your family on _Christmas?_" Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, piss off, Sebastian, we don't need your provocative talk!" Rachel said.

Sam's jaw tensed. He wanted to punch him again, so bad. And Blaine had confided in him, of all people. So it wasn't only a physical thing. They were emotionally connected. Right. Good to know. One screw up from Sam and Blaine ran to the next guy. Wow.

"Well, if you see Kurt tell him. He's about to lose the best chance ever to go to Broadway. Just saying. Bye!" Sebastian waved with a grin and retreated. Sam pushed the door close with as much force he could bring up and then stomped to the couch, his hands still busy clenching.

Was that what Blaine thought? That there really was something going on with Rachel? But that was a stupid thought, why would Blaine think that?

Sam would have told him in person about the situation, he had been just about to do it! Was it really necessary to storm away like that? What a drama queen! Tsk.

"Sam, maybe you should take a walk and kick some stones or something like that", Rachel commended his pacing.

"I want to hit Sebastian, that bastard!"

"I know. But he's gone. I call Kurt, he really shouldn't miss a chance like that because of Sebastian. That would be like letting him win", Rachel said. She took up her phone and held to her ear while she went to the stove to watch the food she was brewing.

Meanwhile Sam stared out of the window. Of course snow was falling peacefully and made the winter day a picturesque one. Stupid weather! Not once had it supported Sam's mood, not ever! Well, except that Midsummer day when he had realised he would have to take on his father's job offer because he hadn't gotten a job in New York.

And whose fault was it all? His father's of course. Why had Sam ever let him believe that shit? It wasn't right. He wouldn't take Rachel to his family, he wouldn't even go there. Christmas was dead.

Sam picked up his phone and called his dad's cell. It rang and rang and Sam started to worry that he would loose a tooth due to the way his jaw was grinding.

Naturally his call went to voicemail. But Sam couldn't be stopped by that. Actually, it was even better so his dad couldn't interrupt him.

"Listen, dad. Rachel is _not_ my girlfriend. What we tell on TV is fake for the sake of selling our single. It's a lie. She's an uptight, controlling and fame-driven girl that only Finn could ever manage to love."

"I heard that!" Rachel called.

"Also, I still have a boyfriend. That is actually the main reason I don't love any girls. I couldn't because my eyes are blinded with the beauty and otherworldly kindness of my boyfriend. If it wasn't for him, maybe I'd think Rachel was cute or Kurt was – okay, well, let's not go there, I'm not that desperate. Anyway. Blaine, you remember Blaine, yeah, the perfect, sweet, adorable boy I brought home on Midsummer? Yeah, it's him. You either get me with him or not at all."

Oh my God, he had never ever talked to his dad like that. Shit. Could he take it back and start again?

"Uhm..." Sam scratched his head. "Call me when you get that? Or not because you hate me now. I don't care. Okay, maybe I do care. Please call me. Blaine is so cool, you'd love him if you would get to know him. So, yeah. Bye."

Sam hang up and looked at his phone. Had that been clever or very stupid? Really, he couldn't tell.

"You think I'm cuuute!" Rachel suddenly was next to him and poked into his arm. Sam startled.

"What? I never said that. Could you reach Kurt?"

"No, unfortunately not. I hope he's not doing something stupid."

"You have seen what he's done? Slapping meercat's face. That is extremely clever and loyal of him. I never realised what a good friend Kurt is." Sam nodded and put his phone into his pocket. His stomach growled. Well, he hadn't really eaten since Saturday. But he also didn't have an appetite. Eating was boring and needless and only made him fat.

Rachel crossed her arms. "You acknowledge someone's friendship when they slap people for you?"

"Yup. That's my definition of true amity."

"You're weird." Rachel went back to the kitchen and Sam sat down on the couch, staring at the glistening tree. And now? What on earth could he do now? Clean the bathroom, maybe.

Sam got up and looked for something like an utility closet where they kept polishers and stuff like that. But then Kurt came in and distracted him. The NYADA student threw his bag on the ground and got out off his jacket.

"I quit the play. I don't care that it's the Kinneys. I mean I do care but that's not worth it. I can't even look at meercat without wanting to punch him."

"You're my hero!" Sam held up his hand but Kurt just frowned at him without high-fiving him while putting his jacket on the wardrobe.

"Kurt, please, think about it! The Kinneys! Broadway!" Rachel said.

"I want fame, yes, but I am not ready to sell my soul for it."

"But that's how it works!" Rachel said pretty desperately. Sam laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's not you who missed out on a chance", he said. "Now, Kurt, as mentioned before you are my hero. What do you want as a thank-you-gift?"

Kurt turned to him and sighed. "Honestly? And I never thought to say that but... get back together with Blaine. I can't bare to live with a Zombie that non-stop listens to Joni Mitchell."

"Hey! First, I'm no Zombie. Second, it's been two days and I also listen to other music. And third, most important: _I am still Blaine's boyfriend_, okay? I'm just pissed as hell."

"Only pissed?" Kurt asked while Rachel went back to the kitchen. Sam crossed his arms.

"I mean, what about sad?" Kurt asked. "He didn't even try. He just went and kissed... you know who."

"I think Sebastian forced it onto him. That is as clear as daylight."

Kurt frowned. "What? Are... you sure?"

"Yes, I am!" Sam turned around and went to the music player.

"Did he tell you?" Naturally, Kurt followed him.

"We haven't spoken yet but I could see it."

"Blaine's always been a cheater."

"Shut up!" Sam jerked around. "You don't know anything about Blaine! And it's not fair to compare my situation to yours back then. It's totally different! You neglected him, it was all your fault!"

Kurt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "And whose fault is it now?"

"Well, Sebastian's! Duh."

"God bless your ignorance", Kurt said and turned away.

Sam sank down on the couch and rested his head against it. His heart was cramping from all his effort to not think about _how_ and _why_ and now Kurt had to address it.

The worst was that silence was the only thing he got from Blaine. Sam would have thought he'd apologise a thousand times. He couldn't possibly wait for Sam to apologise first, right? What Sam had done was nothing compared to... that.

What if he was together with Sebastian now and Sam was too stupid to get the break-up signs?

Sam laid down on the couch, pressed a pillow to his stomach and stared into space, quiet tears running down his cheek. He didn't want to cry but everything hurt, it was as if his soul had been stuffed into a little bag and now someone smashed on it until it was shattered. Pure pain.

December 16th, Tuesday: 9 days until Christmas

NYADA was the best place in the whole world. It provided so much to do the willing student would never have to stop being busy and fall into the temptation of thinking or, even worse calling people whose heart they had broken. Because they wouldn't want to hear the repelling voice of that certain someone, nor the pain in it, nor deal with the horrendous amount of guilt that would come up in their own heart. Well yeah, it still was there but with work it could be silenced at least a bit.

"He didn't show up. He actually gave up the once in a lifetime opportunity that barely anyone gets. He hates me that much." Sebastian came in, banged the door closed and threw himself onto his bed.

"Can you please be quiet, I'm doing homework."

"Have you talked to Sam yet?"

Blaine wrote a note in his booklet. He had the best assignment ever, analysing that silly Midwinter's song that he had written two weeks ago.

"Just call him and say sorry. I mean he will acknowledge that his own stupidity has made you do it, right?"

And such a _great_ song it was!

"Blaine, you're being stubborn, irresponsible and childish. That's coming from me so..."

Blaine put his pen down and turned to the right, one arm on his chair rest.

"Sam's worst nightmare came true, and I was the one to do it. He's better off without me. He's got friends who'll care for him. He'll be okay."

"Oh my God, have you taken something? What was it, the little pink pills that José was trying to sell me the other day?"

Sebastian got up and came to the desk. He took Blaine's phone that had lain there and tipped on the screen. When he gave it back to Blaine, Sam's contact was on the display with the text 'calling...'

Blaine quickly pressed the red button to disconnect.

"Are you crazy?" he groused at Sebastian who was about to respond when Blaine's phone went. Sam was calling back.

"Shit."

Sebastian smirked and went to his side of the room. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the screen, his heart was pounding. What should he do?

Without having planned it he accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes, hello?"

"About time. Now say it", Sam said.

_His voice. _Blaine's eyes filled with water that immediately fell down his face, more and more to come.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I am so sorry that I don't now what I should do. If I could go back in time and stop it, I would. I would beat the crap out of me. I can't do that so I'm left feeling empty, stupid and like the biggest idiot in the whole world."

"Well, because that's what you are."

"I know! I know..." Blaine wiped over his face and tried not to sob. He looked at the ceiling and could have sworn he heard dashing noises. Whether it was his heart or Sam's he didn't know. Maybe both.

"Is Sebastian your boyfriend now?"

Blaine's chest cramped together. "What? No! Why would you..."

He froze. Of course, why would Sam still want to be with him? He assumed they were broken up. Because in his mind kissing someone else was unforgivable. And it was, it really was.

"No, I..." Blaine cleared his throat. "I don't have a boyfriend and I don't think I will have one ever again."

He couldn't do this to anybody else. Besides the fact that he didn't want somebody else than Sam.

The connection was interrupted without any word of goodbye. Blaine put his phone down, crawled into his bed and let his tears run freely.

December 17th, Wednesday: 8 days until Christmas

"What the _hell_ did happen to you, got hit by a track?" Baker glared at Sam, who shrugged.

"Didn't sleep. Didn't eat. Plan on killing myself. The usual."

Baker's jaw dropped and he looked at Rachel. She slightly shook her head.

"Sam is having a bit of a rough time", she said. Then she whispered: "Lovelorn!"

Sam really didn't know why he was here. He had told Rachel he wanted out and not have to do anything with the single. But she hadn't listened and dragged him to the studio where Baker had showed up soon after.

"Oh, so no more girlfriend standing in the way?" Baker rubbed his hands. Sam clenched his fist and moved a step towards him.

"Aaah, well, we'll see about that. Now, Mr Baker..." Rachel guided the man to the side and Sam released his fist. Still, he would have liked to hit that guy. He needed to hit someone. Sebastian would be good for that, too.

"Now the thing is, the audience never sees you kiss. Of course that is good because a performance like that would be too scandalous for our goal. _But_ there is such thing as behind the scenes. Some paparazzi have spotted you eating in a diner and it didn't look very much in love if you know what I mean!" Baker held up a magazine.

Rachel grasped it and panted.

"Oh my God! Paparazzi are after me! I'm famous, I'm famous! I did it!" She jumped in the air and applauded herself. Sam took the magazine. They had been photographed eating in the diner Rachel used to work in. Kurt had been there, too, but somehow the photos had cut him out.

"I'm a star!" Rachel stretched out her arms.

Sam gave the magazine to Baker and went to sit on the couch. When was this over? Could he go home now? Oh, no, wait. He didn't want to go anywhere. Ever again.

"You didn't act like a couple!" Baker said.

"I'm famous, what does it matter?" Rachel said.

"I want to sleep forever", Sam added. "And not dream of anything. I hate my life."

"Oh boy. A girl should never be able to make you feel like that", Baker said. "You were in too deep. It's good that it's over now."

"It's not over!" Sam exclaimed. "He just needs to come back to his senses!"

Baker stopped in his tracks and glared at Sam.

"Haha, that's funny, I understood that you spoke about a guy."

"Well, I did, get over it", Sam mumbled.

"Excuse me? What? What?" Baker looked at Rachel, who silently sighed.

"I'm not working for fags, that's written in my contract!" Baker said, looking disbelievingly from Rachel to Sam.

"So that's why you can't... I mean... how _on earth_ don't you want to fuck that?" Baker gestured to Rachel and naturally she squealed.

"I beg your pardon?"

But Sam was already on his feet. He didn't think, he just went for it. Right onto the nose. A burning pain shot through his hand that he immediately supported with his other one, hissing "Fuck".

Baker stumbled back, and when he looked at his hand there was blood on it.

"That will have consequences!" he said. "You will hear from my lawyers. About the physical abuse as well as for breaking the contract."

And with that, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could.

"That was good. So good", Sam said.

"We... we lost our manager. Our guarantee for fame", Rachel said, both hands on her mouth.

"Excuse me, I just defended your honour! Do you really want to work with an ass that puts into his contracts that he doesn't want to work with gay people and talks like that about you?"

"No." Rachel cleared her throat. "No, of course not. Well. Okay. Does it hurt? Thank you."

"Not as much as my heart."

"Oh, Sam. Let's go to NYADA and clear it out with Blaine, shall we?"

"No. He made it pretty clear he doesn't want me anymore."

"You two are such children! If you would only behave like adults and _talk_ about it..."

"Let's go home."

The doorbell rang just when Rachel opened the door.

"Ah, you're home, you're never home these days, you young people, aren't you?" an old, corpulent man with an baseball cap backwards on his heat said. It was the landlord.

He gestured behind him. "Two things. The lift is being repaired as we speak."

"Cool!" Rachel said way too happily (who cared about lifts, seriously?).

"And Mr Evans, I take it you're interested in the apartment on the eighth floor?"

"No, I'm...

"He is! He is." Rachel interrupted and clapped her hands. "Let's take a look at it, shall we?"

Ugh, what was the sense? Rachel indulged in small-talk that consisted of her talking about herself and the landlord nodding along while Sam stayed a bit behind. They walked down the stairs to the eighth floor and Mr Brandon unlocked the door to the first apartment on the left.

"Recently restored, as you can see, walls and floor are in perfect shape. The rent is a bit higher but as you can see it is worth it's pay. Bathroom."

Mr Brandon opened a door to a small but neat room with a shower, toilet and sink.

"As you can see, everything's new. Now, kitchen."

Sam took a look into every room. It was cosy, nice and perfect. So of course he started to cry. Blaine and him would never live here together.

"Is he alright?" Mr Brandon asked Rachel with a worried look at Sam who was busy wiping his eyes.

"He is overwhelmed by the beauty of this apartment! We take it!" Rachel said.

"No." Sam spoke up. "You can't make all of my decisions. This is none of your concern."

"Uhuhuh, big words", Mr Brandon chuckled.

"But... it's everything you wanted", Rachel said. She looked confused at Mr Brandon who shrugged. Then Rachel took Sam aside and quietly but fast said: "Stop being a drama queen and think reasonably! Do you really believe Blaine doesn't love you anymore?"

"Uhm... he'll have his reasons..."

"Do you believe it?"

Sam shrugged. Then he shook his head.

"And do you still love him?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you still want to live with him? Here?"

Sam sighed and drove a hand over his mouth. Then he nodded.

"Then everything is clear. You don't have to sign anything right now but we tell Mr Brandon to hold the apartment back until you and Blaine have made this decision. Together."

Rachel trudged to the landlord while Sam stared at her. How come it sounded so easy when she talked about it? Or was it, actually? Was he being overly dramatic?

Well, he could have gone to Blaine and actually listened to his point of view.

Now that Sam thought about it, yeah, he had acted kind of stupid. But... well. It still could be cleared up, couldn't it?

December 18th, Thursday: 7 days until Christmas

The weirdest thing ever happened when Blaine got out of his last class and entered his dorm room. He never had many visitors here – actually none, except for Sam – but if he would have guessed who'd come here to see him he would have said everyone but Kurt.

Now Kurt was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and staring at the ground. He looked up when Blaine stood in the door and frowned at him.

"Do I have to slap you, too?" Kurt asked.

"You can't just come here and wait for me in my own room. That's creepy", Blaine said. He got into the room, closed the door and put his bag on the desk.

"And how did you come in, anyway? When no one is in here we lock the room." Blaine took off his jacket and couldn't stop shaking his head in disbelieve.

Kurt mumbled something. Blaine sat down on his desk chair and crossed his arms. It was so weird that Kurt was here. Kurt. Here. Yes, they met often enough on school grounds but this was Blaine's private room.

"What?" he asked since he hadn't understood Kurt.

"I... I had help, okay?"

"You blackmailed the janitor?"

"Your room mate... kind of..."

"You paled up with _Sebastian? _Really?"

"We made a deal. He opened the door for me and I wouldn't hit him again. Now. I'm here for you, anyway."

"Another astonishment."

"How long do you plan on continuing this charade?"

Blaine shook his head. Had he ever said he wanted to talk about it?

"I screwed up. I can understand that Sam doesn't want me anymore."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You know as well as I do that the boy would do pretty much anything for you. He'd still want you even if you slept with some kind of weird alien that is disgusting and nauseating and transferring a deadly disease and..."

"Do you have a point?"

Kurt got up and tightened the grip around the strap of his bag.

"You know my point. Do something."

And with that he left the room. Blaine glared at the door. The silence in the room was overwhelming.

Then, Blaine pulled out his phone and went to the contact list. Calling.

"Hello?"

Blaine bit his lip. What should he say now? Why had he even called?

"Blaine, I know it's you, your ID showed up", Sam said.

Blaine interrupted the connection and stuffed his phone deep into his bag. No. He couldn't do it. He didn't deserve another chance with Sam.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Sunday:<span> Sam sees no other option than calling his psychic friend again. After all he can't let the stag win, right?


	13. Talk about unexpected

Helloooo! Quick update! Thank you for all your reviews and attention. I'm happy to say that the worst is over now! :-)

December 19th, Friday: 6 days until Christmas

"One primary symbolic meaning of the stag is that of rebirth and renewal. Since they shed their antlers in the autumn and regrow them in the spring, stags are indicators of the changing seasons and heralds of new life. Taking that same symbolism a litter further, stags are also associated with fertility, specifically male sexuality and virility." (*)

Sam sat with squinted eyes at the kitchen table and stared at the laptop screen. He had to read the text a few times before he could make sense of it. So a stag stood for renewal and manhood. Okay... And now?

Maybe it was a symbol for the fact that Sam was a man now.

But why had it questioned his relationship with Blaine?

There was only one person who could answer that question. So Sam called her.

"Becky Bloomwood, spiritual reader, at your service."

"Heeey, Becky!" Sam greeted her. How good to talk to an old friend.

"Hello there! What is your name, and have you registered on the site? If so, do tell me your number, if not, I will have to ask you to do it before we start."

"Becky, it's me, Sam!"

"Sam who?"

"Sam Evans!"

"I'm sorry, I have many clients per day so..."

"Of course, of course. I have a number, wait, let me check... uh. Seven-one-seven-zero-eight-nine-fourfives-eight."

"This card runs on Leroy Berry."

"Yes! Uhm, my father. We went through this last time, too. Can we just skip the mistrustful maybe-you-are-using-a-stolen-credit-card process? I was the guy who wanted to know about the stag in your cards. We kind of got interrupted there."

"Oh, mmmmh, yes, that rings a bell."

"Just tell me what the stag wanted to tell me. I know that it stands for new things and dicks."

"Rebirth and virility, you mean."

"Exactly."

Sam leaned back in the chair and ate a few cookies. He had missed the third advent Sunday, damn it. Now it was already Wednesday. If he and Blaine hadn't made up until the weekend he didn't know what he would do.

"You are asking a reading from me regarding a stag?"

"Well, regarding my love life, actually. You know, the soul mates stuff?"

"Of course. Who doesn't want to know about that. Let's see. Mmmmmh. Oh dear. You went through some troubles, didn't you?"

"Yes! I so did!"

"It is clear to me that you have to go through three maturity tests. The first one is an outer thread."

"Meercat face." Sam nodded.

"Then there was one of family conflicts."

"Didn't tell my daddy about my boyfriend, didn't tell boyfriend about it."

"And the last one, the hardest one, is one of inner conflicts. The final test to prove that you're mature enough for the love of your life. Or, as you put it, your soul mate. Are you aware that this is a very big commitment? To bind yourself to only one person for the rest of your life?"

Sam gulped. He had never viewed it like that. It sounded like a big thing, and it was. But he had looked for something like that from the beginning. He knew he wasn't like other boys who just wanted to have fun. He wanted to commit, maybe too much, so that he had taken this step with people who weren't right for him.

But Blaine was.

"Yes, I am aware and I am ready", Sam said.

"Mmmmh... The stag asks you to stand your man about what you feel, no matter what other people say or believe."

"What..." Sam cleared his throat. "What if the person I love... doesn't love me back?"

"If someone tells you clearly to not bother them anymore than you should keep to that. Everybody has their right to boundaries, Sam."

"Mh, he didn't really say it like that..." Sam wetted his lips. Stand his man. Huh.

"If we're talking about the true love of your life, though, they return your feelings."

Sam stared at the table, his brain rattling and showing him the facts one after another. Blaine had told Sam he didn't like it when Sam did something behind his back. Still Sam had gone and actually asked Rachel to pretend once more that they were together for Christmas, and Blaine had only heard about that from Rachel. Without a word he had stormed out, probably pretty upset. Whatever stupid impulse had made him kiss Sebastian... it probably had been like the defiant reaction of a toddler whose favourite toy was taken away.

And Sam hadn't listened.

"Wow, Becky... thank you so much. That really helped me!"

"Anytime."

"Okay, I know what I have to do now. Have a nice Christmas!"

When Sam had hung up he switched off the laptop and rubbed his hands. Time to get active.

December 20th, Saturday: 5 days until Christmas

Blaine lay on his bed and stared out of the window. He ought to do homework. Or go out. But he didn't feel like it. He knew he was behaving pathetic – especially since everything had been his own mistake – but he couldn't change it. Even Sebastian had fled from him. Also that could have to do with the fact that he was afraid Blaine would kiss him again. He hadn't mentioned it but who wouldn't be? Who was save from Blaine's crazy cheating spree? No one. Blaine didn't know what kind of person he was that didn't have his urges under control but by now he was pretty sure that even if Rachel had tried to comfort him he would have attacked her. Oh gosh.

Blaine pulled his pillow over his head and closed his eyes. When he pretended he didn't exist maybe the world would forget about his psychological decease called _Cheater Syndrome._

His phone buzzed. It would either be Kurt with one of his compact texts ('Do something', 'Apologise!' or 'stop whining and call him') or Sebastian with his extremely annoying messages ('always remember no one is perfect. Well except me obviously', 'do I remember it right and Sam was the first wrong-doer? Oh yeah I do' or 'come on, let's forget Kurt and Sam and we'll open a business as burglars. Found the perfect shirt for that. Lagerfeld of course'). Really, the both of them had never been as one-minded even though they didn't know it.

Blaine just didn't want to feel anything anymore. Ever again. What even was the sense of his life?

Someone knocked at his door.

"Sebastian's not here!" he called.

"No, uhm... it's me", Adam's voice said.

More than surprised Blaine laid the pillow away and sat up.

"Yeah? What could you..."

The door opened and the British boy peeked in.

"What could I possibly want from you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure myself", Adam said. "But I owe Kurt a favour for getting me an audition partner. So..."

Blaine frowned. "I'm not feeling very well."

"I get that. I'm just here to give you something but don't ask me what it means. It's totally bewildering for me. There."

Adam came in, gave Blaine a blank envelope and shrugged.

"Can I do something for you?"

"No, I'm... well... I'd like to be alone."

Adam nodded. He retreated and the door closed behind him. Blaine looked at the envelope. What would Kurt send him... and why?

For a few moments Blaine just looked at it and considered throwing it away. But then he realised he could do that after he had looked inside of it. So he carefully opened it.

Huh, weird. A red cotton string and a postcard. He got both items out and looked at the card. It was the opposite of seasonal appropriate since it was a picture of a lake at sunset with a bonfire on he shore that read 'Happy Midsummer'.

Yeah... very thoughtful in the middle of December.

Or...

Blaine rapidly turned the card around and stared at it's writing. His heart stopped and his throat got dry, as well as the miraculous event of time coming to a halt occurred.

It was Sam's handwriting.

_'We're not broken up. We're still tied together by the laws of hand-fasting and if you really want to end it you'll have to do it the right way. Bind our hands together again and then cut the tie. Meet me tomorrow and tell me in person.'_

Blaine gulped. Under the text was written down an address that Blaine didn't know. But...

He read the words again. And again. What was Sam's intention? Did he want to break up like that, really? Or talk or... maybe punch him? Blaine deserved to be punched. He took up the string and beheld it. It had been a great summer. And the time afterwards, too. Everything had been great with Sam and he really shouldn't think about that now and...

Blaine wiped over his eyes that had started to cry without his consent. What on earth should he do?

His phone buzzed again. While blinking the water away Blaine grabbed it and read Kurt's latest two texts.

_'did you get it?'_

_'be a grown-up and go or I _will_ slap you'_

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. It didn't work. Just... what should he do?

December 21th, 4th Advent Sunday: 4 days until Christmas

Sam tipped against the glass. Rain. Why did it rain today of all days? What happened to the beautiful snowy atmosphere of the last weeks?

He sighed and turned around, checking once more if everything was good. He knew it wasn't, though. He had asked Blaine to come here to have a mature talk about their issues and show him that he was pissed (or rather beyond fuming) but also didn't want them to end due to such stupid things.

That's why the environment should have been decorated neutral and restful. But Sam couldn't help thinking it looked way too romantic. The living room he was in wasn't furnished so he had put a mattress on the ground and lain a fleece blanket on it so they could sit on something. The thing that was over the top were the candles on the ground. They had to go.

Sam blew them out and took them to the kitchen, where he put them on the window sill. This room was unfurnished, too. He was in the apartment that Rachel had told the landlord to hold back. She seemed to think Sam and Blaine would move in here at some point. And Sam couldn't deny that he had some hopes for that, too.

Of course he wouldn't ask Blaine that today. The only reason for his choice to meet here was because he didn't know where else they could go without being overheard by curious friends. And having a talk like that in a café or any other public space was out of question.

He went back to the living room and sat down on the mattress. Luckily the heating worked. Luckily Sam hadn't been as dumb and bought flowers. The only present plant was a green tentacle thingy that Kurt had thought would be the best gift for someone waiting in an empty apartment for either to be broken up with or... well, or what? Of course they wouldn't make up that fast. Sam would refuse to. Blaine couldn't just walk around and kiss other people. Nope. And meercat face even, that... just...

His fists clenched and his jaw tensed. He had punched Sebastian once but he wanted to do it again. That stupid, arrogant, totally not to be taken serious piece of shit!

The doorbell rang and Sam's head jerked up. There he was! He had actually come! Oh my God. Sam went to the door opener and pressed it. Then he let the door ajar and went to the living room. He had to appear cool and unaffected so he went to look out of the window. His heart was pounding, though. What would they talk about, and what would Blaine say, and... but he wasn't here to cut the tie, literally, was he?

No. No, Sam was sure that Blaine loved him. He would stop now to listen to his doubts and insecurities and instead act like the mature man he was. No freak outs anymore. Talk like adults and set up arrangements to work on their issues. Stop being ridiculous and start being confident.

Someone cleared his throat.

"You came", Sam said as self-composed as possible while still looking down on New York City. Very slowly he turned around but kind of lost the perfect grip he had on himself as he saw Blaine's face. He looked as if he had cried for days. No, Blaine, no, don't cry, don't hate yourself!

Sam moved a step but managed to stop himself.

"Yeah, uhm..." Blaine held up the Midsummer card. "That..."

"Yeah?"

"Mmh." Blaine scratched his head while looking for words. As their eyes met again Sam's body did a weird thing. It felt as if he was dreaming and not in control of anything because suddenly he was very close to Blaine and gazed into his eyes. Those silly Bambi eyes that he never could resist to sink into. Somehow the atmosphere between them was pretty loaded and Sam wanted to scream at Blaine for how selfish he had been but the words got stuck in his throat and his lips were occupied with madly kissing Blaine's mouth anyway.

Wait...

"I'm still angry", Sam managed to say. Fuck, he had missed Blaine, oh God, he needed him. Physically and mentally; right now very physically, though. He was hungry for him and his body, again, did things Sam had never initiated. Like rubbing himself against Blaine.

Feeling the other's response only heated Sam up more. He pulled Blaine's jacket down.

"I'm sorry, I..." Blaine said.

"Shut up."

The jersey had to go. Somehow his own clothes fell off one after another, too. It all happened so fast yet it wasn't fast enough. And never had anything be as welcome to him as that mattress right now. They didn't stop to lay down gently and plumped onto it.

How could it be that he wanted Blaine so bad right now? Feeling Blaine's hands on his body was another drop in the bucket of desire. He needed more, so much more. The way Blaine moved and moaned was clear they were in the same boat. Being naked and touching each other was not enough, so not enough. Sam put his fingers the place that Blaine had shown him not long ago and bit into Blaine's ear.

"I want you", he moaned.

"Uhuh, okay." Blaine kissed along Sam's jawline. For some time only gasps were heart in the room, and it was so hot Sam couldn't cope with it anymore. Now.

"We need lube", Blaine breathed.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not yet but... there's still plenty of room to go further."

Sam pressed his face against Blaine's cheek. "Tell me what to do."

"Just... another finger... and... oh, Sam, I see!"

Weird dirty talk but okay.

"And I see _you_."

"No, I see the solution." Blaine guided Sam back and pointed to the window. This interruption really wasn't what Sam wanted.

"There's an Aloe vera plant", Blaine said. "Get it."

"What now?"

"Get the plant!"

What the hell? Blaine was getting turned on by plants?

Sam hurried through the cold and returned with the pot to the mattress. He gave it to Blaine and pulled a blanket over him, then he observed how Blaine broke a tentacle from the plant and opened it. Clear gel was in it.

"It's... is this a lube plant?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Makes me thing you actually planned this."

Sam frowned. "What? I didn't even know... also, Kurt gave me the plant."

"Doesn't matter now. Come." Blaine pulled Sam to him and they lay down again. This time everything sashayed as it should. Sam didn't have an opportunity to think anymore and could connected with Blaine in the most intense and satisfying way.

Afterwards they lay together under the blanket, holding each other and felt the others panting like their own.

"That was pretty neat", Sam said.

"Neat?" Blaine poked Sam's chest but Sam didn't give in. He put on his most serious face.

"We still need to talk. I'm pissed as hell."

"I know", Blaine sighed. "And for what it's worth I'm sorry, I'm more sorry than I ever was before, Sam. I wish I could turn back the time and stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"So you're not here to cut our tie?"

"No. Are you?"

"Of course not."

Blaine sighed and laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

"So... where are we?"

"In our future apartment."

"Don't I get a say in that?"

"No."

"That's only fair. And since we just had our first time here..." Blaine pressed his lips on Sam's skin.

"Shit!" the blond exclaimed. "Now we totally ruined your anniversary present for me!"

"How so?"

"Blaine." Sam looked in all seriousness at his boyfriend. "I know that you planned the sex for it."

"Well, I aimed for Christmas but that's not my main gift. No. We're good – wait." Blaine sat up and looked down at Sam, frowning.

"How come only I'm apologising? You lied to me... _again_. And you prefer to take Rachel to your parents!"

"No, babe, I don't! I swear." Sam got up, too, and took Blaine's hand. "I told her it's off. And I told my father I'm still with you. Well, on the voice mail and he hasn't reacted to it yet but he knows. We're either going together to Kentucky or we stay here. Okay?"

"Mmh. Sure?"

"Yes, sure."

"Okay. Then I opt for visiting your family."

"Yeah, whatever you want!"

Finally Blaine grinned and it pushed some relieve into Sam's body. He kissed his boyfriend and realised he could do with a second round.

"Mh... just let me get the candles. After all it's still the fourth Advent", he said.

Luckily Blaine had nothing against it.

* * *

><p>(*) Source: symbols dot comsymbol/2240

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Tuesday:<span> Sam gets sued, and he talks to his family again.


	14. Last arrangements

Thank you guys, I'm glad you're still with me! Since it's Christmas now the fluff factor will go up again. You deserve this break, xD. Remember to get cozy with cookies and hot chocolate... so on we go! :-)

Chapter 14: Last arrangements

So this was where they would live soon. Blaine went through the rooms – of course after getting dressed – and inspected them. He tried to be analytical and logical but he couldn't stop smiling, and his body was glowing with pleasure. It had been the best feeling in the whole world to be one with Sam. He would never forget this moment. Or that he was more sure than ever they would stay together no matter what.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, entering the kitchen.

"I think you're wonderful, fantastic and phenomenal", Blaine said.

"That much is true."

Sam grinned and came to him, laying his arms around Blaine who immediately returned the hug and also the kiss that met his lips.

"Mh, tell me, why can't I stay mad at you?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm cute and adorable."

"That's true, too."

Another kiss. But there was something nagging on Blaine's mind. He knew he wasn't that adorable. He had done something so horrible and disgusting he didn't even dare to think of it.

"Listen, Sam, I think you should still be mad at me. I am. I mean... I knew you didn't like Sebastian and... I'm so..."

"You are a person with issues. Guess pretty much like everyone else. Like me for sure. I actually thought about continuing this charade with Rachel... and didn't even tell you... and..."

"That's bad but what I did was worse."

"Let's call it even still?" Sam made big puppy-eyed and Blaine considered it.

"I mean... sounds good but... isn't that too easy? It'll sure leave some traces in our minds."

"We will see, and we will work on it. Like, I tell you whenever I'm jealous. But Blaine, when I feel bad about myself and do something to make you think I'm a better person than I actually am... I think we shouldn't refer to that as lying. More as... Working on our relationship."

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "You've seen that it only makes things worse. We need complete honestly. From both sides. Maybe we sit down once a week to address everything that troubles us so we don't have to speak the ugly truth in the moment it occurs. And during that session we patiently listen to the other and not try to work on it immediately. Just listen and acknowledge it. Sometimes that's all that it needs. Okay?"

"Wow... you're so wise", Sam said. "Can we call it 'The Moment Of Truce' as in written with a 'c' so that it's a wordplay with 'truth'?"

"Whatever you want."

"Cool! Now, my dear prince..." Sam took Blaine's hand and walked him further into the kitchen.

"So you're the princess?" Blaine smiled.

"Hey, first I'm trying to show you our apartment, okay? And secondly, no. I'm a prince, too."

"So when we marry we'll both be kings?"

"What's that I hear? Was that a proposal?"

Blaine bit his lip. Oops, shit, his big mouth. He quickly shook his head.

"It's way too early for that. Let's just see how we can function living together."

"Okay, sure. I was just joking. I know your five-years-rule. Or rather four years now."

"Huh?"

They went to the window and looked outside. The view was spectacular, the whole city lay to their feet. It was quite something to live in an apartment so high above the ground.

"We'll have to buy furniture", Sam said. "But we can split the costs half-half. I'm not poor anymore, you know."

"I know, and I'm proud of you for getting that far." Blaine gave Sam's cheek a little peck. "But I also fear that my parents will want to give us money. Do you mind?"

"Yes! I can't accept that. They are not rich so that they can just give away money, they probably have to sell their chimney for it."

Blaine pulled a sceptical face. "Actually, they don't have to sell anything. My father is very good with money. I don't know how many trust funds he has but not too few. My mother is also good at budgeting. She saves money wherever she can and mostly purchases second-hand things and knits their clothes and all that. She always says she wants to be able to provide her children with everything they need. It's an honourable approach. It wouldn't have hurt my parents to not support Cooper in _every_ _one _of his silly ideas but that's only my view on things. Sometimes I feel bad for taking so much from them but I write it all down and intend to pay them back later although I already know that they won't even take it..."

He sighed and shook his head.

Sam pursed his lips. "Hm. I'm sure my parents would do the same but they just got back on their feet and have still a huge mortgage on the house to pay and with Stevie and Stacy..."

"No, they shouldn't worry. You know that my parents see you as one of us now so it's all good."

"But... I don't understand. Why is there suddenly so much money when for years there wasn't any?"

"Oh sweetie." Blaine squeezed Sam's hand. "Just go with it, okay?"

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. It relieved Blaine, too. He was glad things worked out so well for them. Finally everything was coming together. It was a true Christmas miracle.

Speaking of.

"So, today's the last Advent Sunday. I think we should do something christmassy. It's time to seriously get in the mood for the season!"

"You got, babe!" Sam grinned and held up his hand, so Blaine high-fived him with the same grin on his face. Let the Yuletide spirit set in!

* * *

><p>To be honest this wasn't what Blaine thought was christmassy at all. The idea to go present-shopping had sounded good but the shops and malls were so stuffed – on a Sunday even! - that his festive mood pretty quickly vanished into thin air. People pushed him without apologising, children were crying louder than on other times of the year and dogs were snarling at him. Every single section was full of people, even the bow tie one.<p>

Which, by the way, had been Sam's idea.

"Sam, come on, I know you find this boring. Let's go to the park and have some mullet claret", Blaine said.

"No, no, wait. I haven't found it yet."

Blaine sighed and went to the classy section of bow ties. Well, when he was here anyway he could get some for Christmas. After all he had to somehow impress Sam's dad and he was sure a perfect, neat appearance could do that. He wondered what Mr Evans problem was. Did he think that now Sam wouldn't produce grand-children? But they could adopt, he knew that, right? Or have a substitute bear their children. Oh God. It probably would be Rachel, wouldn't it? They didn't have any other girl-friends. Although the best way to do it would be to 'use' a relative. Like Sam's cousin Lisa. This way their child would be related to both of them by blood, Sam's nephew and Blaine's son. Or daughter.

"Got it!"

Suddenly Sam appeared and pulled Blaine out of his (slightly too out of this world) thoughts. He looked at the bow tie Sam was holding up. A Christmas themed one, what else.

"It's... pretty glary." Blaine wasn't sure if Mr Evans would appreciate it when Blaine wore a bow tie with reindeer, snowflakes and Santa Clause on it.

"It's exactly what I had in mind", Sam said with a smirk. "For Christmas Eve when we're alone."

"Huh?"

"Yeah... My wish this year is that you'll wear that." Sam said. He leaned closer and added: "Only that."

A hot wave flushed through Blaine's face and he quickly glanced around.

"What?"

"He, he." Sam leaned back and inspected some bow ties on the table they were standing at.

In the end Blaine bought some classics. Black, white, black-and-white. Then they escaped the city stress and fled to Central Park. Okay, it wasn't very quiet here, too, but it also wasn't as full. An ice skating rink was set up on the grassland and traditional songs were playing.

"Oh, remember? I took you ice skating last year and you didn't know it was a date!" Sam said.

"Because it wasn't, Sam. I was still with Kurt."

"You almost kissed me afterwards. I count that as a date."

"So... our anniversary is really earlier?"

Sam thought about is and shook his head. "No, that's not cool. It needs to be on Christmas."

Blaine laughed. "Of course."

The afternoon was no comparison to how he had felt in the morning where he had thought the world had ended. Turned out it hadn't. In fact, life had just begun.

Later they went to the loft to tell their friends the good news of them moving in together. Both Kurt and Rachel were here, sitting on the couch and eating ice scream while Funny Girl was on the TV screen.

"Heeey, guess what!" Blaine called when he put his jacket and hat on the wardrobe.

Only Kurt cast him a glance.

"Hey Blaine, hey Sam."

Rachel vaguely waved in their direction.

"So, we made up", Sam said, rubbing his hands together.

"What a surprise", Kurt said.

"No room for happy couples here!" Rachel announce without turning around.

"Why? Did someone break up with you?" Sam asked.

"No, with Kurt. But I'm such a good friend that I joined him in his misery!"

Kurt sighed. "Thanks for telling my news, Rachel."

"Oh no! What happened?" Sam went to the armchair and sat down. Blaine settled down on the rest but Sam pulled him on his lap. A giggle slipped out of Blaine's mouth.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"Very sure. You stay here." Sam put his arms around Blaine's waist and locked eyes with him. Again Blaine had to giggle and he nodded. Yes. He would stay.

"Oh, don't mind me, I just got dumped", Kurt said.

"Sorry, dude, what's up, go tell", Sam said, turning his attention back to his friend.

"Elliot left me." Kurt slurped on a drink. "I think there's someone else."

"Oh... that sucks", Blaine said, pouting. He felt bad for Kurt, he was, but at the same time he couldn't feel really miserable since he leaned against Sam's chest and felt his heartbeat and they were good again, everything was perfect.

A song started in the movie and both Kurt and Rachel sang pretty loudly along 'Don't rain on my parade'.

"Barbra knows", Rachel sighed.

"Knows what?" Sam asked.

"Everything. She knows everything."

"Well, does she know that Blaine and I move in together?"

"What, oh, that's great! Congratulations!" Rachel said.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled at her and Sam.

"Did you have good use for my gift?" Kurt asked.

"Oh God, you... did it on purpose?" Blaine said.

Kurt just grinned, and Blaine shook his head. He wanted to be outraged for Kurt to assume they would... and actually give Sam a plant that would be helpful but somehow he couldn't. It was a nice gesture. A bit inappropriate but nice.

"What?" Sam asked. Blaine shook his head and stroked over the blond's soft hair.

"I'm just glad that everything is good again."

"Me, too. It was the worst week of my life", Sam said.

"For me, too."

"Oh, please. As if that wasn't predictable", Rachel said. "Let's concentrate on Kurt's misery, okay?"

"I can't wait to sign the contract first thing in the morning", Sam said.

"Me, too."

"Oh God. I give up", Rachel said.

"Good", Sam said, and reached up to kiss Blaine. Of course there was no protest from Blaine's side. On the opposite. He had missed that touch for so long now he couldn't get enough of it. Not that he could before their fight.

"I'm making mullet claret, you all want one?" Kurt asked and got up.

"Wait! You're too sad!" Rachel said.

"I need to distract myself and if I remember it right today's an Advent Sunday and some people want to celebrate Christmas."

"Yes! You do remember right, excellent!" Sam said.

Blaine grinned, and when Kurt was gone he got up to sit on the couch. Of course he dragged Sam there, too.

"Who would have guessed it, now we have a cosy advent Sunday with our friends", Blaine said as he snuggled up.

"Duh! Blaine, don't pretend as if that ever was on the edge of not happening." Sam shook his head.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Blaine chuckled and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. The other man was so warm and cuddly, it was perfect. Blaine didn't want to be anywhere else but here, with him. Forever. Oh, he couldn't wait to propose! To get married! Make it official... oh.

Blaine sighed contently and rubbed little circles on Sam's stomach. The Christmas tree was lightened up, the stockings were full of chocolates and tinsel was laying around everywhere. It was Christmas, and everything was as peaceful and holy as it should be.

December 22th, Monday: 3 days until Christmas

Baker's lawyers hadn't lost any time and sent them the lament right away. When Rachel opened it she drew in air.

"He wants to have the double amount of what we paid him! He can't do that, right?"

Sam bit his lip. "I think he can, after all we broke his contract..."

"A stupid ass contract!"

"Yeah..."

"We sue him right back! He can't do this. So, so stupid. No, we won't let him do that, no. We sue him for being homophobic and for sexual harassment."

"Do you think..."

"Yes, I think we have good chances on winning. Every judge in his right mind will dispense justice to us!"

"Okay, sounds like a plan. After Christmas, right?"

"I will look for a lawyer right away. But the process will be after Christmas, yes, I think so."

"Good." Sam breathed in. And another problem solved. Now the only one remaining was his dad. Since he still hadn't called back Sam intended to call him again today. But not right now.

They were in the studio that was more furnished now than in the beginning, with a second-hand couch and table, and a kettle to boil water for tea in the kitchen. They once again were waiting for the land lord to show up. Sam needed to sign that contract _now_ or he would die. Well. Not literally but... it was important.

"You can't move before Christmas", Rachel said. "It takes really long and it's already the 22th! And you'll go to Kentucky soon, anyway, right?"

"I can put my stuff there and sleep on the mattress we brought there the other day and Blaine, too, hasn't that much things. I just want to live somewhere with him."

"Aw. New love", Rachel sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had someone, too."

"Well, maybe you will. I mean it's Christmas, the time for miracles and everything."

"Oh Sam. You are too cute, still believing in those fairy tales. Some might call it naïve but let's go with cute, okay?" Rachel patted his shoulder.

"No, Rachel, it's not a story for children. When you believe, it will come true."

"Really too cute."

Sam shook his head. "That's the problem. Everybody always complains about how the magic of Christmas from their childhood is lost. It's not lost, they just don't believe anymore. But they could. It's a decision. People just think it's silly and childish and not reasonable so they don't. Well, duh, they shouldn't wonder about the loss of magic on their Christmas then."

Rachel took her cup of tea from the table and blew it.

"I don't know, Sam. I can't just decide to believe in something I don't believe in."

"Why not?"

"Because it's..." She shrugged. "Not possible. And all that stress in December, Sam, that's a mood killer, too. Things change, that's the way it is!"

Sam looked at his watch. Mr. Brandon should have been here five minutes ago!

"Really, Rachel, I expected more of you. It's all about the mindset."

"Oh, and since when have you become Mr. Santa Clause in person?"

"I was born like that." Sam shrugged and prepared for another awesome speech but then the doorbell rang. He jumped up and hurried to the door.

"Mr. Brandon! There you _are!_" he exclaimed at the sight of the old man. "I take the apartment! Now! Where do I have to sign!?"

* * *

><p>Sam sighed and sat down on the mattress in his new apartment. Before he could celebrate the fact everything had gone like it should he had to clear up something. Now.<p>

It rang a few times then his dad picked up. "Hello, son."

"Hey dad... did you get my message?"

"The one were you screamed at me for no reason?"

"I did have a reason, uhm, did I really scream? I didn't mean to."

"Is it true?"

"Yes. Everything is true."

Sam got up and went to the window, his jaw tensing. Damn, this Christmas wouldn't be the best one. But as long as his dad was okay with them visiting it would be okay.

"Then why did you lie to me before?"

"I didn't. I just said nothing, you assumed..."

"I made an explicit observation that you didn't deny thus silently agreed to. That is lying."

Sam inhaled deeply. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier. It's just... I was afraid of your reaction. It wasn't very good on Midsummer."

His father was silent for a few moments. Then he said: "It's just a phase, Sam. Listen to your old man. Someone who likes girls as much as you do cannot stay with another boy for very long."

"We're together for a year now!" Sam said. "If you want it or not, it's Blaine and me or none of us."

His fists were shaking by now.

"A phase can last up to five years", his father said. "Don't loose your head over it."

Sam pressed his fist against the window sill. What... how... the hell?

"No. I won't", he said, then he hang up. Stupid... no! How could he... why... did his father say such things? So mean!

There was only one way to deal with it.

So Sam called his mother.

"You said he's going to come around!" he said reproachfully. "But now dad's like, uh, phase, yadda yadda!"

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry. Your dad can be pretty stubborn. But when you come here for Christmas..."

"No! I don't go anywhere where Blaine isn't welcome."

"But he _is_ welcome here. You dad will get used to it."

"You said that already months ago. No, we'll have a nice Christmas in our new apartment. Because yeah, guess what, we're moving in together. To console myself I'm gonna go buy a big fat tree now."

His mother sighed. "Well, okay then. Have a merry Christmas, and send my regards to Blaine. Congratulations to your new apartment. I'm glad it's working out so well for you."

"Thanks", Sam mumbled. After the call was finished he stared at his phone. It would be okay, right, not seeing his family on Christmas? It had never happened before but that was what growing up was all about.

Sam gulped, put his phone on the ground and lay down on the mattress. This was a good place, exactly this here. When he thought of Blaine and him yesterday his whole body shivered with pleasure. Oh, it had been so good, _so good!_

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Thursday:<span> Christmas! Where will they spend it?

Have a good time during the holidays! No, I won't slow down so when you come back from all that food and the gifts and family stuff I'll be here waiting for you! ;-)


	15. Blamiversary!

Merry merry Christmas my dear friends! I hope you have a wonderful time, and I hope Blam can make it even better still (or distract you from some tension and discussions lol)!

December 23th, Tuesday: 2 days until Christmas

Oh, screw college! It was almost Christmas so Blaine was allowed to miss a class or two. Especially since he was moving in with the love of his life, right?

He had brought all of his things to the apartment, as well as Sam. Now they were waiting for some furniture to arrive that had been ordered yesterday. It would be chaotic and unfinished for quite some time but Blaine didn't care. They had a bathroom, a microwave and each other. He had never been anywhere where it had been better.

"So," Sam said, coming into the living room with a pizza box. "I have some great news for Christmas!"

He settled down on the mattress next to Blaine and opened the box. It smelled fantastic.

"Yes? Have you talked to your dad?"

"He is very stupid and that is our luck."

"How so?" Blaine took a pizza slice and used his second hand to uphold it while he bit into it.

"Because he makes it possible for us to stay in our new apartment over Christmas! Just how great is that?"

Blaine chocked on the hot cheese in his mouth and coughed. Sam patted his back but Blaine didn't take any time to recover. He shook his head and laid his pizza slice down.

"No! What about... I mean... that way he will never accept us. And I don't mind, Sam, really. I want to be with your family on Christmas, and don't you want that, too?"

"Yeah but..." Sam shrugged. "I also don't want to stir up trouble."

"I can understand that. And don't you think your dad's the same? He won' t make a scene on Christmas, right? He just needs to get used to it."

"Damn it, Blaine, have you conspired with my mother, or what?" Sam chewed on his lower lip. Blaine put a hand to his shoulder to calm him down.

"Look, Sam. It upsets me too but to isolate from your family is... it would give me the worst feeling ever that this happens because of me. Let's go there, okay? Your mother is okay with it, and we can keep it low and officially be there as best friends."

Sam sighed heavily and met Blaine's eyes, then he nodded.

"Alright, then."

"Good." Blaine took Sam's hands and squeezed them, smiling warmly at his boyfriend who returned the look.

"But I'm doing this for you, not for my family. I'd do anything for you, you know."

"Oh, Sam..." Blaine laid a hand on his own chest, his heart warming up. How did he deserve this boyfriend, how? He wasn't as special as Sam's eyes made him feel, really not. Especially after what he had done and... oh, he shouldn't think of it anymore. But Sam had forgiven him way too quickly. He was such a good-hearted young man, way too good for Blaine.

December 24th, Wednesday: 1 day until Christmas

BLAM ANNIVERSARY

As Blaine woke up he wondered how on earth it was that quiet in the loft. No sound was to be heard. Then he blinked and realised he wasn't in the loft. He was in his and Sam's apartment, the _blampartment_ as Sam had christened it. A smile crept on his face and he turned around to look at his gorgeous boyfriend.

Only that said boyfriend wasn't here. His side of the mattress was empty. Blaine closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep for a few seconds, then he forced himself to wake up, wrapped his blanket around himself and went to the kitchen. As expected Sam was here, busy making breakfast. Blaine stopped for a moment and took in the view. This was his life now, this was what he would wake up to every day from now on. It was pure perfection.

"Hey, babe, you're awake!" Sam glanced over his shoulder. Blaine felt the sun rising in his guts as he caught those green eyes and he went to the other, who turned around from the stove to hug him closely, and of course soon their lips met in a warm and loving kiss.

"Happy anniversary", Sam whispered. "I made you pancakes. And fresh pressed orange juice. I have heart candles and I will sing to you and of course I also have a gift. It's not very much, I fear."

"Sam, I have you, and that is the best and most wonderful present ever! Thank you." Another kiss.

Sam grinned his 'awesome grin' and grabbed a small box from the counter. Blaine accepted it and opened it, heat shooting up his body as he realised what it was. The Christmas bow tie.

He giggled and pressed his mouth to Sam's. "Thank you. I will wear it for you later."

"It comes with a rule."

"I know the rule", Blaine smirked.

"Good."

They sat down for an opulent breakfast, then they moved to the living room. The Christmas tree was lightened up with colourful lights and a present lay under it, that Blaine had placed there yesterday night. He nudged Sam.

"Open it, it's for you."

"Ohh, cool! Thanks, honey-bunny."

"No." Blaine shook his head to reject the new nick name but Sam already hurried to the present. He ripped it open and then stared in awe at a golden bracelet with violet drops hanging from it.

Blaine sat down next to him.

"Can I?"

Sam gave it to him and reached out his hand, so Blaine could put the bracelet on it wrist.

"It's supposed to be..."

"Lavender", Sam interrupted him. "It's like the Lavender bracelet from Midsummer! Right?"

"Yes. It is", Blaine said with a smile. "Do you remember what I told you then?"

"That you love me!" Sam leaned over for a kiss but Blaine moved back.

"Not only that. I told you that I knew you are the one for me."

"Like in... soul mates?" Sam's eyes got big and Blaine chuckled. Now he went for a kiss and said with a low voice: "Maybe."

"Maybe? Why maybe?" Sam said, leaning back completely. "You're not sure?"

Blaine reached for his hand. "Don't go there, okay, sweetie?"

"But you already did! And then you said maybe!"

"Sam...please." Blaine bit his lip. He had said too much too soon. Of course he was sure about them but he kind of wanted to reveal it all in a speech he had written for the proposal in two days. He couldn't do it now, first Sam had to collect more hearts when they were visiting places where their relationship had been taken to a new intensity. But Sam's anxious eyes asked for further explanation so Blaine had to reveal at least a bit now.

"I _am_ sure, very sure, Sam."

"Then why did you say 'maybe'?"

"Because..." Blaine took a deep breath. "Because I have planned something else. You have to be patient, can you do that for me? At the end I will pour out my heart to you but I kind of want to build up some tension before."

Sam drove his tongue along his upper lip and frowned.

"There's tension here already."

Blaine leaned forwards and kissed the blond's cheek. "Trust me, it will be perfect."

"But Blaine. We already... did what you wanted to give to me."

Blaine chuckled. "That was fantastic, yes, but it's not my anniversary present to you."

"Damn it, no!" Sam fumbled with the jewellery lavender bracelet as if to take it off but his hands were trembling.

"I can't accept it. I have a song and a stupid bow tie for you. That's not enough. You can't just give me so much stuff and the best ever and I just... that stupid bow tie..."

"No, stop it." Blaine took Sam's hands and held them to calm him down. "I told you, the best present ever for me is you, that's priceless. Please don't measure our love with things. It's not about the material worth. I want to feel that you love me, and nothing else. Really. When the day ever comes that you give me something expensive but don't smile that special smile for me it will be the day my heart is breaking and I'm the poorest man on earth."

"Aww." Sam laid a hand on his chest and his eyes filled with tears. "That was beautiful."

"Also I still have to make up for, you know, what I did. I feel so terrible about it, I shouldn't have... I could slap myself every time I think about it. That is so not what you deserve."

"No, don't feel guilty, okay? I it's true, you shouldn't have and I also don't like thinking about it but... but... don't hate yourself okay?" Sam pouted, and Blaine too a deep breath.

"I'll do my best. But you have to let me make it up to you."

Sam nodded. Blaine couldn't hold back some soft kisses. Combined with the smell of pine tree in his nostrils it really was the best Christmas sensations Blaine had ever experienced. He sighed with pleasure, glided closer to Sam and let his hands slip around his waist. It was comfortable and save, yet exciting and whenever Sam touched him he felt like giggling and blushing. However, the impulse to giggle died when Sam pulled him closer yet and his hands got more demanding.

"I think... I'll try on that bow tie now", Blaine breathed.

"Oh. Yeah, please."

"You wait outside?"

"Do I have to?" Sam nibbled on Blaine's ear and the black haired man was declined to let him stay. But then the image of himself lying naked under the tree and Sam finding him as present took his breath away. So he pushed his boyfriend back and murmured: "Get out and suit up."

"Suit up? Really?" Sam doubtingly looked at him. "Are we going 'How I met your mother' now?"

"It's Christmas, Sam", Blaine said earnestly. He got up and ignored all feellings that wanted to keep him close to Sam. He had never gotten as fast somewhere as he picked up his present in the kitchen and went back to the living room where Sam just had gotten up. His lips looked very sensitive and delicious... _but_ Blaine tore his gaze away and waited until the blond had left the room.

He closed the door and took off his clothes until he stood in his boxers there. He quickly put the bow tie around his neck – luckily he could do it blindly – and then tore down his boxers, too. It was way too cold in the room without Sam.

Blaine lay down next to the tree and positioned his head in his hand. Geez, the floor was uncomfortable. He got up and pulled the mattress closer so he could lie on it. When he got down on it and his look fell at the door he saw Sam peeking in and shock rushed through his ears.

"Sam! You can't just... I'm naked!"

Blaine instinctively held his hands in front of his crotch. He had wanted to be prepared. Sam couldn't secretly watch him, how creepy was that?

"I know, and _so hot_", Sam said. "Can I come in?"

Blaine nodded and looked aside. Why did he make such a fuzz about it? After all he had gotten naked with the intent of Sam seeing him. But it was weird to be observed. Until now they had only stripped in front of each other to either change clothes or while being intimate, never really _looked_.

"Oh God, oh wow." Sam kneeled down on the mattress and observed Blaine's body. The pure adoration in his eyes let Blaine relax. He laid down again, letting Sam admire him as much as he wanted to.

"I want to do it right this time", Sam said like in trance, his eyes wandering over Blaine's body.

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean? Have you done something wrong until now?"

"Not wrong, but too fast. I'm going to savour every part of you." Sam crawled to Blaine and put his mouth to his collar bone. Blaine closed his eyes. Just how great was it to be here with Sam!? He exhaled with gusto, feeling those wonderful lips on his skin. Yes. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they stood in front of the Evan's house in Kentucky, their baggage still in the rented car that was parked on the drive way. It was the only car there, and the blinds of the windows were shut down. The Evans weren't here, no matter how often Sam rang the doorbell. He cursed and turned around, driving his hands through his hair.<p>

"And now?"

Blaine shrugged. "Didn't your parents tell you where they would go? I mean it's Christmas Eve, they would be here if they weren't on vacation somewhere...?"

"Shit. Yes. My mum might have mentioned... something about going to Tennessee. A few weeks ago. I didn't think of it because I had other stuff on my mind. Like, important stuff." Sam hit the wall. "If I just had called and told them I changed my mind!"

Blaine shrugged again. He hadn't thought of calling, either, since they only today had decided to come and then had been busy with sex and packing.

"We can't do anything now", he stated.

Sam took a deep breath. "No. It's too far away to drive there and I don't think we'd get a flight on that short notice."

"Not to mention that we already paid for a flight here", Blaine said. "So, uhm, stupid question... you don't have a key to this house, do you?"

"No." Sam puckered his lips. Then he looked to the right, walked a few steps to a shrub and cowered down. Blaine observed how the blond digged into the earth and wondered whether his boyfriend had lost his mind again (like the time he had run off into the woods and screamed at non-existing animals) or just was using an alternative anger management technique. Before he could ask though Sam exclaimed "Yes!" and jumped up.

"I found the key!" he said as he hurried to the door.

"Oh, thank God!" Blaine breathed in with relief. So they didn't have to sleep in the car!

* * *

><p>It was so weird being alone in the house. It was too quiet and kind of ghosty. At least the decorations were up so he and Blaine didn't have to do anything but cook some food, lighten up the fire place and get cosy on the couch.<p>

That was when Blaine took out another paper heart and gave it to Sam.

His jaw dropped.

"But... I thought..."

"I told you I have another present for you", Blaine chuckled.

"Man", Sam said, taking the heart. He still couldn't get over the fact that Blaine had given him so much and... even his own body, that was right, and Sam just took it all. Was he a bad person? A pervert or something? But Blaine wanted to make up for the short and meaningless cheating-kiss. Which was good because it still nagged a bit on Sam's heart. Not that he would blame Blaine or something.

"Remember what I told you about it", Blaine said seriously and made Sam look up. His eyes shone with the brightest light ever and Sam automatically nodded. His pulse calmed down.

"Okay, yeah. All you need is my love, gotcha."

"Here, exactly this room, is where we had our first kiss ever", Blaine said with glistening eyes.

"Yes. And it was perfect. As was every other kiss that followed", Sam said. He glided closer, put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Only half a year ago he would have sworn they couldn't make it in New York since Blaine would meet so many better guys than Sam. But not only were they still together, they even had gone through a long distance phase and it hadn't put a strand between them. If anything it had brought them closer together because they both had been so afraid that it could come between them that they had put the biggest effort ever in staying in touch. And Sam was glad about it. He didn't know what he would do without Blaine, really.

"Never leave me, okay?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Blaine turned his head and caressed Sam's lips. It was the sweetest kiss ever, the promise of being there for each other for many, many years to come. Oh, just why couldn't Sam propose already? Really, what sense did it make to wait four more years when he already knew that he wanted to be with Blaine and nobody else?

"Sam?" Blaine said.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad we have the evening to ourselves. That way I don't need to share you with anyone. And tomorrow we'll go visit my family, okay? Maybe we can change our flights back to depart from Lima."

"Whatever you want, babe."

Blaine smiled and relaxed more in Sam's arms. Oh, it was the best anniversary night ever.

December 25th, Thursday: Christmas!

On the next morning Blaine took Sam out to the snow-white back yard and gave him another heart. Sam took it with a smile, starting to wonder what he would get in the end.

"Here we did our hand-fasting, and it was the most perfect summer that I could dream of", Blaine said.

"It really was", Sam affirmed. He got a warm, vanilla tasting kiss, and then decided to throw a white powdery ball at his boyfriend. Blaine was the cutest thing ever with his red cheeks and that smile that was brighter than the snow. Naturally Sam wasn't very happy when the black haired boy announced that they should get on their way now.

"I like being alone with you", he pouted.

"I know. And I promise we'll spend more quality time with each other once we're back in New York. Hey, we've our own apartment now." Blaine nudged Sam, whose mood immediately lightened up. Oh yeah, that was right. They were finally living together and the real fun could start now. Commitment, baby!

* * *

><p>Right on time for lunch they arrived at the Anderson's. Sam felt totally at home when Mrs Anderson loaded his plate with everything that was on the table. After four hours in the car he was hungry as hell and dove right into it.<p>

Then they got all cosy in the living room. Under the tree were a lot of presents. Before everybody would settle down to open them Sam and Blaine quickly laid their stuff down there, too.

"Oh wow", Sam mouthed to himself as his eyes fell on something with his name on. He put the gift wrapped knife set for Mrs Anderson next to it and very inconspicuously shook his gift. What would it be?

"Sam", Blaine warned him. They had bought the presents for Mrs and Mr Anderson together, only the gift for Cooper was just from Blaine. Sam would have put in money for it, too, but Blaine thought it was non-sense since Sam didn't have to do much with Cooper.

Of course Sam had also a gift for Blaine (anniversary and Christmas were not the same, after all) that he placed under the colourful, fragrant tree. Then he went to sit on the couch and sipped on his hot chocolate.

"So, uhm, is your mum psychic?" he asked Cooper, who had an unlighted pipe in his mouth and a deerstalker on his head.

"Hey, Sam, who am I?" Cooper pretended to smoke.

"Very obvious Sherlock Holmes", Sam said. "Though that doesn't answer my question."

"No, she is not. Why do you ask?"

"Because Blaine and I didn't plan on coming here but there are presents for us under the tree."

Cooper nodded. "Yeah. They always buy presents for everybody and put them there. Hey, Sam, who am I now?"

Cooper put the hat away and continued fake-smoking. Sam shook his head.

"What is going on?"

Cooper's girlfriend, a dark-haired, Slavic girl, came to them and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"I'm just demonstrating Sam my awesome acting skills. Who am I?"

"Who am _I?_" Sam took the hat from the table and put it in front of his lower face and said with a dark voice: "_I am your father!_"

"No!_ I _am my father!" Cooper said.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready?"

Mrs Anderson put a tablet with glasses, a bowl with punch and a bottle of juice on the table while Mr Anderson dimmed the lights. Blaine glided on the couch next to Sam and helped his mother to spread the glasses. Eventually everybody had a full glass, Mr Anderson settled down in his armchair and Mrs Anderson asked:

"Who wants to be the gift giver this year?"

"Mum, we're not five anymore", Blaine said.

"The birth of God is a joyous occasion, no matter what age you are."

"I can do it!" Cooper said. His mother nodded, then shook her head.

"I was thinking that task can go to one of our new family members. Sam? Martina?"

She looked from Sam to Cooper's girlfriend and Sam briefly closed his eyes. Oh my God. It was official. He was asked to carry out the most important and crucial task of Christmas. He would be Santa Clause and Jesus and...

"Martina can do it", Cooper nodded. "She's a true gift bringer anyway!"

"Cooper." Martina gave him a warning look that Sam would be curious about but, come on, presents!

"What do you mean?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"Oh, we can tell them already", Cooper said while Martina sighed and massaged her temples.

"Tell us what?"

Cooper grinned and got up, his glass in his hand. He gestured Martina to get up, too, and when she did laid an arm around her shoulders.

"I hereby declare proudly... mum, dad... you will be grandparents soon. We're pregnant!"

He raised his glass. For a few moments nobody said anything, surprised by the announcement. Sam's jaw dropped and he looked at Martina's abdomen. There... was a baby in it? But she was so thin. No way!

"Oh my God, oh my... oh!" Mrs Anderson had come back to her senses and congratulate the couple. Sam turned to Blaine.

"Your brother will be such a crappy... Are you alright?"

Blaine's eyes were all glossy and he had laid a hand on his chest. Sam let his eyes wander down his boyfriend's beautiful red reindeer sweater.

"Blaine? Are... are you pregnant, too?"

Blaine tore his eyes away from the tumult and finally looked at Sam.

"What?"

Sam exhaled with a trace of resentment. They couldn't get surprised by the arrival of a baby. They would have to plan it and talk it through and _decide_ it. Be reasonable. If everybody would have to do it like that the human population would probably be only a third of what it was now. And people like Cooper wouldn't get allowed to have babies for sure.

"And, so of course, we will marry", Cooper said. Sam's head jerked around to them. Oh, what? Unfair!

"That is so, so, so... oh! It's so great. Oh, come here, my darling!" Mrs Anderson pressed Martina to her chest.

Seriously, Blaine's mother looked as if she was about to pass out. Mr Anderson on the other hand was still sitting on his armchair, silently taking the news in. Now Blaine got up and congratulated the pair, too, so Sam copied him.

"Will it be a boy or a girl? Have you thought about names yet? Oh, and when will be the wedding? Oh, there is _so much_ to plan!" Mrs Anderson said. Her husband now joined the congratulations.

"We don't know the gender yet but when it's a boy we'll name him Cooper Junior", Cooper said.

"We are also considering other names." Martina shook her head. "And we want to marry before the baby is born, so probably in summer."

"Oh man! Midsummer? Will it be a Midsummer wedding?" Sam said. "That is so cool!"

"Oooh." Mrs Anderson sighed. "What a wonderful present! I don't wish for anything else now."

"Though we still have to open the gifts", Mr Anderson, back in his chair, said.

"Of course, of course. So, Martina, would you...? You and... oh." Mrs Anderson reached out her hands to touch the girl's tummy but then took her hands back. Martina nodded and went to the Christmas tree. Everybody else sat down again, and Blaine squeezed Sam's hand.

"Next time", he whispered.

"It's okay. She's pregnant", Sam said. He held on to Blaine's hand, though, as the presents were given out. Well, except when he got his.

It was a collectors box of various car models.

"Uhm... thank you", he said to Mr Anderson, who nodded generously. There were also lots of chocolates that everybody got. Blaine's mother had knitted Sam a reindeer pullover, that Sam immediately put on.

"Now we're wearing matching outfits", Sam grinned at Blaine.

"We are." Blaine nodded and they briefly kissed.

"You're such an old-married-couple", Cooper commented. "Not that that's bad, hehe." He glanced at his girlfriend and saw she wasn't listening.

"Still, matching outfits are like... at the very end of the scale."

"What scale?" Sam asked.

"The old-couple-scale", Cooper said.

"Coop, you should get used to it. After all you're marrying soon", Blaine grinned. "Speaking of, who's your best man?"

"We haven't planned so far yet..."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "But you should. I mean... summer is not that far away and half a year is not very much time to plan a wedding."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll hire a wedding planner soon. Would you be my best man then?"

"Of course. And you'll be mine, right?"

"Deal!"

Blaine and Cooper shook hands in front of Sam, who smiled over this truly amazing Christmas miracle of brothers finding back together. Or something like that. Then he got distracted by Martina giving him another present.

"Oh, this one is from me", Blaine said, tugging on his arm. "Open it!"

Sam did. It was a graphic novel of the X-men.

"I thought I give you something to dork out a bit", Blaine said, biting his lip as if awaiting Sam's approval. Of course Sam gave it to him, in the form of a kiss.

"Thanks! I love it. I can't always think of serious stuff, can I? Martina! Give Blaine my present now!" Sam demanded.

When Blaine unwrapped it something weird happened. Sam had bought him a pair of ice skates and he already suspected something was off when the box Martina gave Blaine was as small as a human hand. Then a case appeared, and soon after a bracelet. Silver with violet drops, a matching exemplar to Sam's golden one that he had gotten yesterday. But... how was that possible?

"Wow", Blaine whispered as he took it out. His eyes sparkled, and he put it on his wrists.

"Blaine, that... I didn't..."

"It's so great, Sam! It's like you knew what I was going to give you!" Blaine grinned and Sam got showered with kisses that he didn't deserve. He hadn't gotten it! But who had? Nobody even knew about those lavender bracelets!

"Okay, now I get another present", Cooper said. "That big one there!"

"That's not for you", Martina said as she checked. "Oh, it's another one for Blaine from Sam."

She gave Blaine the big box that Sam recognized as the ice skates. Blaine took it confused.

"Another one, Sam? That's way too much."

"But... I... what?"

Blaine was happy about the skates, too, and then everybody got talking about Cooper and Martina again. It wasn't until later when they got up to prepare for a walk through the snow that Sam could talk alone to Blaine.

"I didn't buy it, Blaine. I wish I had but I didn't", Sam said, holding Blaine back from leaving the living room.

Blaine turned to him.

"Mh, what?"

"The lavender bracelet. I didn't buy it."

Blaine squeezed Sam's arm, chuckling. "I guess Santa Clause did it then."

"I'm serious, Blaine. Somebody spied on us and used this knowledge to make you a gift!"

Blaine nodded, still amused.

"Well, Sam, accept it as a Christmas miracle."

"No!"

"Sam. Please." Now the smile felt off Blaine's face.

"Tell me what you know about it." Sam crossed his arms.

"So, Cooper and Martina, huh? How fantastic is that? And they are getting a baby!"

Sam raised his eyebrows. After some moments his boyfriend sighed and let his shoulders sink.

"Look, Sam. I saw the set and wanted for us to have it. So I bought them both and wrapped one in your name. Because I know if you would have seen it you would have bought it."

"But I didn't. You can't... I'm going to pay it."

"Oh God, you make it sound like a thread. It's Christmas, Sam, let it go." Blaine went to the hallway and left Sam in the living room, very much not pleased. How on earth was that supposed to be romantic? Blaine buying presents for himself and pretending it was Sam who gave it to him? That sounded as if Sam was unable to buy great gifts and Blaine had to do it in his place. That was so not cool.

Naturally Sam kept to Blaine's parents when they all walked to the park. He thought of the way Blaine had pretended he didn't know anything about the present. Sam had believed him. Yeah, Blaine was an actor and he was good but... wasn't Sam supposed to be the one who could always tell when Blaine was lying?

Who even was Blaine right now?

The way to the park was pretty long. When they entered it Sam thought of the last time he had been here. He had won the final battle with the stag and was a man now. And as one of those he should put his foot down, right?

Sam walked faster and caught up with Blaine, Cooper and Martina.

"Blaine, we need to talk", he said with his most determined voice.

Blaine frowned. "About?"

"In private."

"Uhm, okay..."

They waited until everybody had passed them. Then Sam crossed his arms.

"This needs to stop."

"What exactly...? Sam, did something happen?"

"Yes! You were all... 'oh, what a great gift' and I didn't even know what was happening and then you just... like... You lied, okay!?" Sam gestured around as he spoke, sure that would help to make his point. But now Blaine crossed his arms and frowned even deeper.

"What are you talking about, Sam? I didn't lie about anything."

"Yes, you did! The gift! I am going to pay for it, end of discussion!" Sam held himself back to stomp his foot because that seemed a bit childish. He wasn't, though, right? It was the natural and manly thing to do, wanting to pay for his boyfriend's present.

Blaine drove a hand over his forehead and sighed.

"Sam... I told you..."

"No."

"Look, I can buy something for myself, right?"

"No."

"I made both of our lavender bracelets on Midsummer, too."

"No. I mean yes but no."

Blaine exhaled and looked to the right, were the others were getting further away with every moment.

"Can we talk about it later, maybe?"

"Just let me pay it and we're good."

"I really don't know why you obsess over that now! I thought you would be glad that I have a bracelet, too. It is supposed to give us both happiness."

"And it will. As soon as I have paid it."

"You're being ridiculous", Blaine said. He gave Sam an unnerved look and walked towards his family.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed him slowly. What even... Why wouldn't Blaine just let him pay? Seriously, how did they fight over such trivia now?

Needless to say Sam wasn't in a Christmas mood anymore. Still he engaged in the snow fight Cooper induced. Of course he neither threw a snow ball at Blaine's parents, the pregnant girl or his stupid boyfriend so really only Cooper was there to attack. Well, it was his own fault.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Sunday:<span> It's the day... THE DAY OF THE PROPOSAL!


	16. A Magical Day

Heey guys! Are you emotionally prepared? Good! Now get Cookies and so on and have a Blaaam read.

Chapter 16: A Magical Day

They ended up on the lake. When Cooper stumbled upon it's ice, rowing his arms to keep the balance, Sam stopped and watched the struggling Anderson brother. Then he took some snow, formed a ball and threw it at him.

"Gotcha! I win!"

"Uuaaah!" Cooper wobbled his way to the shore. He reached out his hands as if he wanted Sam to help him. Mmmhhhhh.

Okay. After all he was Blaine's brother. Sam pulled him on land.

"Sam." Cooper put an arm around Sam's shoulders, leaning on him. "Whatever it is that you and Blaine are discussing right now... give in. It's Christmas."

"That is none of your business." Sam pushed the brunet away.

"I'm a very successful man, Sam. I'm an actor, which means I'm on TV all the time. I'm about to marry and become a father, so really, I have everything everybody dreams of. And the secret to it is... make compromises. Well, in love. Not in your job."

Sam scratched his neck as they went back to the others. They arrived and Sam caught Blaine's eyes. Yeah, Cooper was right. Sam hated fighting with him! And on Christmas even! No, that was no good. He went to Blaine, grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Surprised, Blaine leaned back and looked at him.

"I forgive you", Sam said.

"For what?"

"Let's not ruin our Christmas by such stupid things."

"I didn't intend to."

Sam nodded. He had known Blaine would see it sooner or later. They could discuss the paying of the gift later. For now they simply enjoyed the day.

December 26th, Friday: Christmas!

Although the apartment they entered wasn't fully furnished and had only been their home for two nights Sam felt weirdly safe as he closed the door. He was living together with his boyfriend and none of them had to leave for the night. It was right. He was home.

Mrs Anderson had given them left-overs from the day before and they settled down to eat. Afterwards Sam finally sang his song. Candles were set all around the living room, in that they already had a couch and a side table. And a tree, duh.

When Sam had finished Blaine's eyes glistened.

"That was beautiful", he said. As soon as Sam had put the guitar away Blaine took his hands.

"I love you so much. I can't even begin to explain it... I just..."

"I love you, too", Sam whispered. Warm, soft lips met his and he held on to them while his heart melted into a puddle of sugar. He was the luckiest man on earth, no, in the whole universe! Blaine chose to be with him and that was more than Sam had ever hoped to get from life.

"Sam", Blaine panted when they parted minimally. Sam took a deep, nurturing breath. Everything was perfect.

"There's something..." Blaine leaned back more and their eyes met, silently saying 'I love you' again.

"I want to ask you something", Blaine continued a few moments later.

"What is it?"

Blaine cleared his throat, glided back a bit and reached into his pocket. Soon another one of those red paper hearts appeared.

"Oh", Sam said. He really didn't have a clue what Blaine wanted to tell him with it. But he accepted it with the biggest smile on his face, knowing that their love was so much stronger than sugar paper. Though just as sweet.

But then his heart skipped many beats, and Sam couldn't breathe no matter how hard he tried. A twinkle glinted in a small case in Blaine's hand, reflecting the golden candle light in the room. Sam gulped and tore his eyes from the ring to look at Blaine.

"I planned this for the backyard of your parent's house but then another important event of our love story happened, and it happened here. In our apartment. It's small but it's ours, and it means the world to me", Blaine whispered. His eyes were so warm and adorable Sam couldn't let go of them even when he felt the urge to stare at the ring. This was... was this...

"And no, this is not as pompous and gleamy as the proposal I set up what feels like centuries ago for somebody else because nothing I would have done could ever tie up with the epic that is us. I don't need to set up a show that persuades you to love me. I can be myself, I can be as ugly and horrible as I want to and you will stay anyway. You'll love me anyway. Though I promise not to be horrible and make up to you for all my past mistakes."

Oh. My. God. Sam took a deep breath and squeezed his own hand. A proposal. It was... Blaine was... oh my God!

"And what I was singing that mentioned day with three choirs to have my back I can say now standing alone in front of you, pouring out my heart: All you need is love." Blaine took a deep breath, never letting go of Sam's eyes.

"The hearts I gave you are symbols of how much I love you, although they are not even close to expressing how strong my feelings are. All I need is you. For the rest of my life. Don't ask me how I know it; I feel it in every bone and fibre of my body. It's _us_ for all eternity. When we're together we are where we belong. Not only in this lifetime but in every other life, too, no matter how sappy this may sound. It is my believe that love conquers death and I want to be officially at your side for many more ages. As we can make only decisions for this life I ask you now..." Blaine glided down from the couch so that he kneeled on front of it, in front of Sam, and held up the case.

"Will you marry me?"

Sam's jaw dropped. Was this happening? For real, he wasn't dreaming?

"But... what about... I mean... the five years rule?" Sam heard himself speak.

"Huh?" Blaine frowned.

"It was a trick!" Sam jumped up and pointed at Blaine. "So you could propose yourself!"

"Uhm..." Blaine scratched his head. Sam didn't really know what he was doing, or why. His legs moved and he went to the window, looking down while driving both his hands through his hair. His heart was beating like crazy and his throat was seared. He was an idiot, ruining the moment. But it had come so unexpected! One minute they were celebrating Christmas, the next Blaine proposed!

For the rest of their lives. And after death. Eternity.

Sam turned around. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the couch, his eyes sticking to Sam.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked quietly. "I mean I know you like big words at proposals..."

"Yes. I meant every word I said. Sam." Blaine got up but Sam quickly went to him and sat down, pulling Blaine with him. They sat facing each other, and Sam took Blaine's free hand into both of his. He looked at the ring and his heart took up speed again. Blaine meant it. He knew they were soul mates and meant to be together. Forever.

"I never was more serious about anything", Blaine whispered.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Then he lifted his left hand (it was shaking) and held it to Blaine.

"Is that a yes?"

"No." Sam gulped and didn't managed to steady his hand. Stupid hand. "It's the other word with three letters."

Blaine didn't get it, so Sam inhaled deeply again.

"Duh."

And just like that Blaine smiled as bright and burning like the sun. His hand was shaking, too, as he took out the ring. The holy moment he placed it on Sam's finger was one neither of them would ever forget. It was over way too soon, though, and they looked at each other.

Two tears rolled down Blaine's eyes. Sam used his ringed hand to wipe them away, then he cupped Blaine's face and rested his forehead against his fiancés. A mad smiled spread on his face.

"My fiancé."

"Oh, Sam, I... God." Blaine closed his eyes and slightly turned his face to press his mouth against Sam's hand.

"We're engaged." Sam put his second hand on Blaine's jaw. Blaine sobbed and smiled.

"I would have never... I mean just a year ago..."

Blaine laid his hands on Sam's and his big hazel eyes opened.

"I know", Sam said. "I was just your dorky best friend."

"Yeah." Blaine chuckled and squeezed Sam's hands. "And now you're my dorky _fiancé_. Oh God. It sounds so... oh wow."

"Good? Awesome? Perfect?"

"Right", Blaine whispered. Sam gave him a warm smile before he leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Their first kiss as an engaged couple.

"We've come so far", Blaine said although Sam hadn't stopped kissing him. The black haired man leaned back.

"We've got to celebrate this. I stored a bottle of champagne in the fridge before we left for Kentucky."

"What if I had said no?"

"Then I would have used the bottle to get drunk and forget I ever existed", Blaine joked as he got up. With a wink he left the room.

Sam leaned back on the couch and put his hands on his stomach. It was all dizzy and tingly. Wow. He was engaged. For real, not like the time with Brittany (their engagement had lasted like one hour). He would get married for real, too – to Blaine! His best friend, his best lover and his best everything!

Oh, couldn't they flight to Las Vegas and get married right away?

Or, no, wait. This was even better...

"You know what?" Sam said when Blaine came back with a bottle and two glasses.

"We'll set our wedding date to Midsummer. I'm sorry but I have to insist", Sam said.

Blaine chuckled. "So you're not in for a long engagement?"

"What? Why? Do you want that?"

"No, I'm just..." Blaine sat down poured champagne into the glasses.

"It will be perfect. Like last Midsummer only better! My father will love you by then, he has to! Who's your best man? Oh, Cooper, right. Can I have a best man, too, or do I have to have a bridesmaid? I'm thinking either Finn or Rachel. I don't know about Kurt, I mean he likes weddings after all but... mhhh. Thanks."

Sam accepted the glass Blaine offered him.

"Let's celebrate our engagement before we start planning the wedding, okay?" Blaine suggested.

"Here's to us!"

They charged glasses. Sam took a sip, then set it down and glided closer to Blaine and pressed many chaste kisses to his mouth, not able to get over the fact that this cute, adorable and gorgeous guy wanted to _marry_ him! Wow.

Blaine giggled.

"You said yes."

"You asked", Sam said.

"And you said yes!"

"Duh, what else?"

"I love you so much."

"Duh." More kisses were spread over Blaine's face.

"Hey, you know what? We can turn our inauguration party into a engagement party", Blaine suggested.

"We give a party?"

"I thought so, yeah."

"Cool. On New Year's Eve?"

"If you want to."

"You will not invite meercat face. Everyone else is arguable."

Sam leaned back and gave Blaine the most serious and reproachful look he could master right after getting engaged.

"I understand your point but you have to count in the fact that it wasn't Sebastian's fault and he helped getting us back together..."

"I don't care. He won't be here. Ever."

Blaine puckered his lips, then nodded. "It's only fair."

"Good. Now."

Sam pulled Blaine on his lap and attacked his mouth again. The initial light kisses turned deeper soon and Sam let his hands with pleasure glide over his fiancés body. Luckily they had the apartment all for themselves. Just as the whole afternoon.

December 27th, Saturday, 5 days to the New Year

Sam had said yes. Sam had said yes! Life was heaven on earth, nothing else.

Blaine felt like a living cliché as he woke up smiling, warm arms wrapped around his body. And the whole day it was as if he was walking on clouds, floating through an alternative universe where only happiness and goodness existed.

And then Sebastian showed up.

"What... uhm... exactly..." Blaine threw a look over his shoulder as he stammered his way through a greeting. Luckily he had opened the door because it was Sam's turn on Monopoly. And yes, that was how they spend the day celebrating their engagement. Among other things.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian seemed very impatient and ill mooded but Blaine, maybe for the first time ever, didn't care about the feelings of his friend.

"How do you know my address? And why... I mean... you know I live here with Sam, don't you? Sam, who still wants to punch you?"

"I have my sources. And can I come in now?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Blaine shrugged helplessly.

"Who is it?" Sam called.

"It's... the mail man", Blaine called, biting his lip immediately after. He pushed Sebastian back and went out, too, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms.

"What do you _want?_" he asked.

"Wait, are you mad at me, too? What for? Not once did I blame you for all the physical abuse I got because you kissed me. Not once. I'm a man too good to be on earth and that is what I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"Uhm, talk to you? We're friends, remember?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"What, are you one of those people who get all 'oh I have a boyfriend, I don't have time for my friends anymore'...?"

Blaine pursed his lips and glared at Sebastian, who was wearing his usual brown leather jacket and hat and scarf, of course, matching it.

"I helped you to reach out to him. I even let your ex into our room, that's how nice I am to you."

"Sebastian." Blaine massaged his nose and wondered how long it would take for Sam to show up and check what the hold up was.

"You could have texted me", Blaine said.

"Would you have answered?"

Blaine shrugged. He looked down the hallway and fumbled with his fingers. Could he stay friends with Sebastian? No. Sam would be beyond disappointed. And that was worse than when he was angry. It would break Blaine's heart.

"Listen", Blaine said, but Sebastian interrupted him.

"I need you to clear my name."

"Clear your... What?" Blaine frowned.

"All of your friends think I'm the reason for, well, you know what. And yeah, I might be but it was your fault. Tell them."

"Why do you care what they think of you?" Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Is this still... it's not about that Kurt-thing, right? You can't be that illusionary, not even you could be. Kurt might be single now but that is no..."

"Kurt is single?"

"Sebastian, really, get a grip on your fantasies and come back to reality."

"It's not about that, anyway. I'm too sensible to live with the fact that so many people... Hey, Sam!" Sebastian suddenly called out loud.

"Don't you dare", Blaine hissed but of course it was too late. A few moments later the door behind him opened. He turned around to take in his fiancés irritated face.

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"Yeah, hi. Listen, Blaine needs to tell you something."

"Take a bow", Sam said. "We don't want you here. You are _not_ invited!"

"Invited? Invited to what?" Sebastian grinned way too self-pleased at Blaine.

"Nothing", Blaine quickly said.

"To our party of course. Tell him, Blaine, he's not invited!"

Blaine moved to Sam and quietly said: "Let me handle this, okay, sweetie? I'll be back in five."

"No! He should just go and leave us alone. Do you want to fight?" Sam asked Sebastian. "Because you already lost."

"Despite to what you think I'm not after Blaine", Sebastian said. He stopped in his tracks and drove a hand over his face.

"Yeah okay, maybe I gave you reason to think..."

Blaine frowned at his friend. Something was off with Sebastian. He always finished his sentences even when you tried to interrupt him. Now he just stared into the air before cleared his throat and focused on Blaine.

"Uhm, I might or might not... Well, okay, let's be frank for a minute. I did... Can I come in?"

Sam groaned.

"Okay, okay." Sebastian held up his hands. "We'll do it in the hallway then, no problem. Blaine, I actually told Sam to piss off and that you would be my boyfriend soon."

Sam crossed his arms, while Blaine's jaw dropped. He looked from one to the other. Of course he hadn't thought Sam was lying but he would have guessed that some kind of misunderstanding...

"Uhm, oh." Blaine wetted his lips. "Maybe we should actually go inside for this? Sam?"

"Nooo."

"Sam, please. Be a grown-up for once." Blaine reached for Sam's hand but Sam abruptly turned around and stormed into the apartment.

"Uh, oh, that wasn't very clever", Sebastian said.

Blaine pointed at him. "You better watch your words. And don't think about getting cosy, you'll explain yourself and then you're gone, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sebastian saluted and then went inside.

The first guest they had and Blaine couldn't make the big deal about it that he wanted to. Guests in their home should feel welcome and nurtured. Well, under normal circumstances.

In the living room he sat down next to Sam and ordered Sebastian to talk. The NYADA student pulled his hat off.

"Can I smoke?"

"No, you cannot."

"Of course not. Well, what I just said. Threatened Sam, and so on."

Blaine shook his head. "But... why? Do you thrive on having enemies?"

Sebastian frowned. "No. I was marking my territory."

"Your... _what?_" Blaine looked confused at Sam, who was silently biting his lower lip.

"Hey, I knew you before he did, okay? I liked you before he did", Sebastian said.

"You never liked me that way. You almost blinded me."

"It was aimed at Kurt and you know it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, guess that makes it okay!"

Sebastian sighed. "It doesn't matter. It's all over now. High School is over and what I thought was love... well, it wasn't. I'm..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't the best person I could be."

"And you are now?"

Sebastian put a finger on his chin and thought about it. "Uhhh... I thought I am better now, yes."

"You are not", Sam said. "One word doesn't redeem you."

"Hey, I just confessed everything."

"Did you confess to a minister, too?"

"Uh... what?"

"Well, otherwise you can't be forgiven", Sam stated.

Sebastian frowned and looked at Blaine, who shook his head in disbelieve about what he just had heard. No. Sebastian had _never_ liked him.

"The last time I was in a church was..."

Sebastian sat down at the edge of the armchair of the couch and stared at the floor.

"Anyway, is there something else or are we finished?" Sam asked.

"Yes. No. I mean yes." Sebastian got up and put his hat on again. "I'm going to church! Are you coming?"

"Who, me?" Sam asked in disbelieve.

"You can both come for all I care."

"And you are going to confess officially?" Sam frowned and searched for Blaine's gaze.

"Uhm, so what was the point of this exactly...?" Blaine asked. He hadn't really gotten it. Obviously Sebastian was trying to change. But why...? And although he had said sorry Blaine hadn't really felt any regret coming from him. But since he apparently was the worst person in reading the former Warbler maybe he was mistaken here, too.

"Oh my God, Blaine! We weren't in church once this Christmas. Had we been with my family we would have gone! Come on." Sam rubbed his hands and got up. Unfortunately his gesture caught the attention of Sebastian and the brunet boy's eyes tore open.

"Is that the One Ring, Sam? Oh my, I didn't know you have become the Dark Lord – or have you always been Him? I mean it would explain the magic powers you have over Blaine's heart..."

"Oh, that old thing? Yeah..." Sam lovingly gazed at his ring, and when he looked up his eyes found Blaine and Blaine couldn't help himself but smile back. Sam had said yes.

Blaine got up and briefly smacked Sam's mouth.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Ugh, I'll be waiting in the hall then", Sebastian said while leaving the room. "Too much cheese isn't good for my waistline."

"Should we tell him? I can't wait to tell him", Sam whispered. "Or anybody. They all should know I'm officially yours forever."

"That's what the wedding is for", Blaine chuckled. They kissed again. Then Sam leaned back and put on a reproachful look.

"Why did you say I'm childish? I'm not. And while we're at it I'm so going to pay for that bracelet of yours."

Blaine sighed and freed himself from Sam's arms.

"We'll talk about that tonight, shall we?"

"So Saturday is our Moment-of-Truce night?" Sam asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, good idea. We're more relaxed than on weekdays and we have the whole Sunday to make up in case we fight."

"I don't like fighting with you but I sure like making up", Sam grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get into your clothes." Blaine smacked his fiancés delicious behind and giggled when he left the room. Oh Sam.

* * *

><p><span>Coming up on Wednesday:<span> New Year's Eve!


	17. The New Year

Hello there! I have to apologize for the delay. It was hard to write because I couldn't believe the end has come already! But there wasn't anything else to write. I hope I didn't forget any storyline but then again, the stories which end open will most likely be picked up in another sequel. Yes. I'm not stopping now, come on. XD

Thank you for reading this, and more thanks go to my reviewers! I so loved every single review, thank you so much! Now get yourself a hot beverage and get ready to read the last chapter!

Chapter 17: The New Year

The church was empty and quiet. Blaine hadn't been to one since forever. His mother was religious but still there were only a few times in Blaine's life she had taken him to church. He copied Sam's gesture of crossing himself with holy water at the entrance and silently took in the epic of the huge colourful windows and the golden altar.

"So where's the minister?" Sebastian asked while looking around. He went to the left and his footsteps got quieter.

Sam took Blaine's hand and pulled him to the aisle. When they walked down it he hummed the Wedding March and Blaine chuckled.

"Oh my God. How long were you holding back to propose because of that five-year-rule I apparently made up?"

"Pretty much the whole time", Sam said. "Though it got stronger since I'm in New York. Hey, so, where do you want to get married?"

"How about... the backyard of your parent's house?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Why not. After all we already fake-married there. But isn't it too small and too far away? After all we want all of our New York and Lima friends there, right?"

"That's true. Hm."

They arrived in front of the altar and turned to each other. Blaine was overwhelmed with the sheer beauty of Sam's face and with the question as to how he deserved a man like that. Why did Sam love him, really?

"Uhem." Someone cleared his throat and their faces flew to the right.

Sebastian stood behind the altar and lifted his hands.

"Do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take thee, Samuel Jackson Evans..."

"That's not my name!" Sam said.

"...to be your beloved husband in dark time as well as in bad times?"

"Haha." Blaine rolled his eyes and focused on Sam again.

"And do you, Samson Dorkson Evans, take thee, Blaine Devon Anderson, to be your beloved..."

"What is going on?"

Sebastian jerked around to where a minister had appeared.

"Oh! Father, I was just... Can I confess my sins?"

The man sighed but nodded and walked down the stairs. Sebastian threw a grin at them as he followed, then the heavy door closed and brought back silence into the church.

December 31th, Wednesday, New Year's Eve

When the last preparations were made Blaine fell down on the couch and sighed. The last four days had been the most stressful ever even without the interference of NYADA. More furniture had arrived and he had written Email-invitations to practically everybody he knew – because he was sure only a few would come anyway. Their apartment wasn't the biggest in the world.

Right now it even looked smaller with balloons laying on the floor, garlands hanging around and a buffet table set up in the kitchen. Sam was still running around and making sure everything was perfect.

Blaine lifted his left hand and looked at the ring he was wearing, unable to suppress a smile. Sam had insisted on buying him one and Blaine had given in under the condition that Sam let go his grudge about the Christmas present Blaine had bought for himself.

But the best thing was Sam wouldn't stop planning their wedding. He had bought a note book and developed the habit to get out a pen and jot something down whenever an idea hit him, no matter if they were on the street or in a discussion about Ewoks.

He couldn't wait to get married to Blaine and Blaine couldn't stop grinning about it. He didn't know what he had expected, after all Sam _was_ known for his love of marriage. But Blaine had been engaged once and from that he had learned that being engaged didn't have to mean anything. The engagement period sometimes lasted years or even was called off in some cases. But to Sam being engaged simply was the entitlement for the time he had to wait before getting married.

And to Blaine nothing could be better.

Of course Blaine had called his mum already and told her since she and his dad wouldn't come to the party. Both of his parents approved. Wow! The year truly couldn't get any better and he honestly couldn't wait for the next to come. It would be the most wonderful, miraculous year ever.

"Babe, I'll have to get Finn from the airport. Where should I hide it?"

Sam came in and walked around the room, looking for a hiding-place for his ring. Eventually he put it into a pot with a plant.

Blaine chuckled. "Or you put it into a cupboard in the bathroom."

"When Santana comes nothing is safe in cupboards."

"I don't think she's coming. She didn't answer my email."

Sam dropped down next to Blaine and buried his face in his neck.

"This is gonna be sooo good. Show me."

He turned his head and picked up Blaine's hand, gently driving his thumb over the ring.

"So good", he whispered.

"Aww, Sam. You make me blush all the time."

"That's because I love you."

"Didn't you want to pick up Finn?"

"Nah, he can find the way on his own." Sam pressed a sloppy kiss to Blaine's cheek, and Blaine giggled.

"I love you, too."

"Yeah. I know."

"Now hush, Finn is waiting." Blaine patted Sam's shoulder and pushed him up.

"Did I tell you, Rachel called", Sam said as he grasped his jacket. "Her lawyers didn't have to do much. Baker drew back the lament as soon as they informed him that a contract based on homophobia was illegal. And he's not stupid, he knows he would loose the sexual harassment case anyway. Especially since there are other women ready to testify against him..."

"Oh, that's good news! So you have a clean bill right in time for 2015."

"Yup."

Sam couldn't resist another kiss and Blaine did him the favour of pushing him out of the door. Only five minutes after Sam had left the doorbell rang.

Blaine looked at the clock. Way too early. So it could've been only one person.

"Hey Rachel", Blaine said as he answered the door. The girl held up two bottles.

"Let's party!"

She stormed inside and Blaine discovered Kurt standing there, too. He wasn't half as enthusiastic.

"Blampartment, really? You can't name everything after your couple's name. That's a weird obsession. I mean you won't print Blamdding at the weddings invitations, will you? If you do I guarantee you I will not come."

"Hey Kurt, nice to see you, too. And you know Sam..."

"Yeah, but I also know you. You can't excuse all the dorky stuff with Sam. You're even worse." Kurt made his way in and started to look around while Blaine silently shrugged. His ex might have a point there.

* * *

><p>As expected not very many people came. After Sebastian had arrived and the party mood was at the worst point yet the doorbell rang and in came -<p>

"Brittany?" Blaine frowned. Another blond girl followed his former school mate. She had brown highlights in her hair and wore a jersey on that was written 'Sex Is A Basic Food'.

Not surprisingly but still shockingly her first words were: "So this is where the orgy happens? Oh my, wow, look at you!" She put her jacket on the wardrobe while Brittany sat on the ground to take off her shoes. Rachel had come out of the kitchen and squealed at Brittany, though it was the other girl who noticed her.

"You're hot", she said.

"Oh, thank you! I tried a new lip gloss today..."

Blaine blended out Rachel's ranting and closed the door. A few seconds later the lock opened and more people came in.

"Closing the door in front of me already", Sam said. "And we only live together since a few days."

"Oh, hey, Sam, Finn!" Blaine kissed the first and hugged the latter.

"Finn is here, and he's single again", Sam said, patting said boys back.

"Oh my God, Sam!" the foreign girl said.

"Huh? Do I know you?"

She smirked. "Well, I sure know _you_. Nice pictures."

"Jenny! Sam doesn't like them, I told you!" Brittany said. She hopped around and hugged everyone tight.

"Wait, Brit, what..." Sam's jaw dropped.

Finn and Rachel greeted each other and went to the living room, talking.

"Brittany, what pictures exactly are you talking about?" Sam asked while his ex-girlfriend didn't listen.

"Oh, what do you think." Jenny rolled her eyes. "The naked ones of course."

"Sam, can you later have sex with me and Jenny?" Brittany asked.

Blaine didn't know whether he should roll his eyes or crack up. He decided for the latter since it was too funny watching Sam freak out.

"Oh, maybe Blaine wants to join us, too!" Brittany clapped her hands and ran to the living room. After giving Sam an approving look Jenny followed her.

"We are _not_ going to have a foursome with them", Sam said earnestly in response to Blaine's laugh attack.

"Are you sure? It would spice up our sex life."

"If you need spice I have enough ideas. For example we haven't done it in the bathroom yet."

"Mhmhh."

Sam crossed his arms. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is. Your ex is far more amusing than mine."

Sam chewed on his lower lip. "Are you aware of the fact that your ex is here, mine is, and also my arch-enemy meercat face? What kind of engagement party is that?"

"A brilliant one." Blaine took a deep breath and went to Sam to kiss his cheek. "Because it's _our_ party about _our_ engagement."

"Mh, yeah." Sam's brightest grin appeared out of nowhere. Blaine loved it when he could make him smile like that. He loved the smile and he loved to be the creator of it and he loved Sam.

"Shall we, then? No one else is coming, right?"

"I think so." Sam nodded. "This is gonna be good, so good! Oh wow. My stomach is tingling like crazy, is that normal?"

"It is." Another kiss on the cheek, a slightly stubbly and musky cheek. Warm, firm arms closed around Blaine and for a moment he melted into the perfect world that was called Sam. A world in which Blaine was home. He was the luckiest man on earth to have found his best friend, his soul mate, and was allowed to be with him. Even after all the bad things Blaine had done.

"I love you", he sighed comfortably.

"Me, too." Sam pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead. "Let's go tell them."

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breath and grasped Sam's hand. Connected like that they went to the living room.

Their guests were chatting, some happily, some not so happily (Jenny had set her eyes on Sebastian now and Blaine really needed to make an effort to not laugh out loud again). Sam went to the plant where he had hid the ring in and Blaine pulled his own out of his pocket. When it was on his finger again he felt a bit relieved. Of course that was stupid, a ring didn't change whether they would marry or not but... still it felt really good to wear it.

"Listen! Everybody, listen up!" Sam clapped his hands three times, then he came to Blaine and laid an arm around him.

"You might think that this is an inauguration party but in truth it is not", Sam said.

"Isn't this a New Year's Eve party?" Finn took out his phone and checked the date.

"That too." Sam nodded, then shook his head. "I meant, this isn't it, either."

"But I brought fire crackers", Sebastian said.

"We are so _not_ doing that!" Kurt said. "It's not environmental or animal friendly at all."

"Exactly!" Rachel shot Sebastian a furious look and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Duh, we know what this is", Jenny said, lolling on the couch. "It's an orgy."

"What?" Finn said in a high voice. "Why didn't you tell me, Sam? I'm not okay with..."

"Would you all shut up!" Sam said. Blaine laid a hand on his chest and gently padded it.

"Sam and I have something to tell you", he said to the people looking at them.

"We know you're together", Brittany said. "I can always sense gayness."

"What, did you get engaged or something?" Kurt said.

Sam sighed, while Blaine only grinned and held up his ringed hand.

"We so did."

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed so loud it startled everybody. She jumped up and hurried to Blaine to examine his ring.

"That would be fifty dollars." Kurt grinned and stretched his arms.

"I can't believe you did that! After only one year!" Rachel said. "Sam, show me your ring. Oh my God!"

"What, who bet about this?" Sam asked.

"Rachel and me." Kurt shrugged. "Hey, at least this way I get out something of getting my heart broken."

"What's Elliot got to do with this?" Sam asked. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, man!" Finn got up and shook Blaine's hand, as well as the others except Jenny.

"Wait, what about the orgy?" she asked.

Blaine didn't care about her. She couldn't truly believe something like that would happen, right? He got out the champagne and they raised their glasses to the New Year.

"We are in _New York_ and will spend the whole night in this tiny apartment?" Jenny asked with disbelieve.

"You can leave anytime", Sam told her when they settled down on the couch.

The time flew by like nothing. When midnight approached they went downstairs. Sebastian, Finn and Sam set up fire crackers but when Finn started to count down Sam quickly came to Blaine's side.

"I have my priorities after all", he said.

"Sam, I don't mind when you start some fire crackers first", Blaine said.

"Are you kidding? The very first thing I have to do in the new year is kissing you. It's good luck. I did it last year, too, and look where we are now."

"Oh, and I'm still single", Rachel sighed. "Because I have kissed no one last New Year's Eve."

"Hey, you have me." Kurt nudged her arm but she shook her head and looked around. Everywhere on the street where people so maybe she was looking for a man to kiss.

Blaine was just glad he had one.

"Happy New Year!" Finn shouted, and fire rockets flew into the air. Before Blaine could even say 'Happy' he had Sam's lip on his own and eagerly responded to the kiss.

It didn't end for what seemed hours and Blaine didn't wan to pull back even when his breathing got really hard. Eventually they parted, though, and Sam whispered:

"Happy wedding year."

"Happy wedding year", Blaine whispered back, smiling brightly.

Yes. This year would be their wedding's year; it would be _their_ year like the last one. And like all the ones still to come.

**The End **

Coming up on Midsummer: The wedding! :-)


End file.
